Without Word
by JungJ
Summary: Chapter 11-end update! Friendship Kyuhyun and Changmin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Namun, karena suatu hal persahabatan mereka merenggang.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _" Sahabat adalah mereka yang mengerti kita, walau kita diam "_

 **Chapter 1**

" Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, sampai kapan kau mau tertidur!"

Teriakan tersebut berasal dari kamar seorang namja yang masih bergelung di selimut pikachunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Sudah saatnya namja itu bangun, tapi mari kita lihat lagi.

" CHO KYUHYUUUUNNN! "

Teriakan frustasi dari sang eomma yang sedang membangunkan namja itu-anaknya- terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang sang anak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gulungan selimut itu mulai bergerak-gerak semakin ke pinggir ranjang dan berakhir dengan suara 'benda' jatuh. Sedangkan sang eomma-Nyonya Cho-hanya memperhatikan tingkah 'gulungan selimut' itu.

BRUGGHH

" Aish! Eomma, kenapa teriak-teriak, eoh! Auh, bokongku... ssshhh "

Sungut seorang namja yang baru keluar dari gulungan selimut pikachu. Ia bersungut sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dan wajah tampannya terlihat berantakan. Entah karena masih mengantuk atau otaknya masih belum bisa berfikir. Ia tidak sadar jika Nyonya Cho sudah siap menyampaikan ceramahnya lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Yak! Anak ini memang benar-benar! Lihat, sekarang sudah jam berapa?! "

Ia-Kyuhyun- masih sibuk menguap dan mengucek matanya yang kelihatan masih mengantuk.

" Hoahh. Memangnya jam berapa, eomma? "

Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengucek mata sambil menguap.

" Ini sudah jam 7, Kyuhyun chagi "

Jawab Nyonya Cho dengan nada manis namun terasa sangat mengerikan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

" Eoh, jam 7... MWOO?! "

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, sontak Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Mata secoklat caramel itu langsung menatap jam di kamarnya. Benar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 bahkan lebih 10 menit. Ternyata Nyonya Cho butuh waktu 10 menit untuk membangunkan sang anak. Pantas saja ia sampai berteriak-teriak.

" Yak! Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku dari tadi? "

Teriak Kyuhyun diiringi langkah seribunya menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Nyonya Cho yang masih berdiri sambil memijat keningnya.

" Siapa yang tidak membangunkanmu dari tadi? Bahkan eomma hampir menyirammu dengan air cucian piring jika kau tidak mau bangun! "

Nyonya Cho masih dengan 'lembut' menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Sedangkan sang anak hanya bisa meringis dibalik pintu kamar mandi mendengar jawaban 'lembut' dari eommanya.

.

.

Begitulah Cho Kyuhyun di pagi hari, tidak pernah absen dari teriakan sang eomma-Nyonya Cho. Kebiasaan bermain game sampai larut harus membuatnya bangun kesiangan hampir setiap hari. Kalau saja nonnanya-Ahra- yang membangunkan, pasti tak akan ada teriakan sarkatis di pagi hari. Sayang, nonnanya sedang bekerja di luar kota dan ia baru pulang besok.

" Aku berangkat dulu, eomma "

Ucap Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa. Ia masih sibuk memasang dasi. Lalu setelah dirasa pas, ia mendekati Nyonya Cho.

" Ini bawa bekalmu. Eomma sudah menyiapkannya untukmu "

Nyonya Cho mengangsurkan sekotak bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Meskipun eommanya suka berteriak, namun ternyata ia masih sayang pada anaknya. Buktinya Kyuhyun diberi bekal berisi makanan kesukaannya.

" Gomawo, eomma "

Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Nyonya Cho. Meski sedikit nakal, tapi ia sangat menyayangi eommanya-Nyonya Cho. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyanyangi appanya-Tuan Cho. Hanya saja Tuan Cho sangat jarang berada di rumah sejak ia masih sekolah dasar. Jadi, Kyuhyun lebih bergantung pada Nyonya Cho dalam segala hal.

" Hati-hati, Kyu! Jangan mengebut di jalan! Jangan lupa habiskan bekalnya!"

Teriak sang eomma dari pintu depan rumah Keluarga Cho yang hanya dibalas dengan isyarat 'ok' oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru saja melesat melewati gerbang depan rumah dengan menaiki motor sport kesayangannya. Menyisakan Nyonya Cho yang menatap sendu kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya itu. Walau pun terkadang harus mengurusi tingkah nakalnya. Namun ia selalu bangga pada Kyuhyun. Anak bungsunya itu lah membuat paginya lebih berwarna. Entah itu dengan teriakan saat membangunkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang berteriak kesal karena tidak dibangunkan, ataupun karena Kyuhyunnya yang terlambat ke sekolah.

Setelah lama berdiri di teras, Nyonya Cho lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

 _" Aish! Pabboya! Kenapa bisa terlambat bangun "_

Umpatku sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahku, Seoul Senior High School. Aku masih terus memacu kuda besiku secepat mungkin. Kemungkinan aku akan dihukum hari ini. Jika tidak membersihkan taman belakang sekolah-yang luas- mungkin aku harus membersihkan toilet. Hhahh, menyebalkan sekali.

 _" Semoga Tuhan masih sayang padaku "_

Batinku yang mulai memasuki pintu gerbang.

 _" Wuahhh... Sepertinya Tuhan memang sayang padaku "_

Aku masih mesem-mesem tidak jelas. Aku baru saja memarkirkan motorku dengan selamat. Tidak ada guru piket yang mencegatku, aneh sekali batinku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menuju kelasku di 11 A1.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

.

BRAAKKK

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kelas. Ia hanya nyengir saat teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka menoleh padanya. Ternyata semua guru sedang rapat, jadi ia bisa selamat hari ini. Alhasil dari kelas 10 sampai 12 mendapat jam kosong.

" Hei, Kyu. Kau terlambat lagi hari ini "

Kata seorang di sebelah Kyuhyun.

" Hhah... Seperti biasa, Hyuk "

Kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bangku. Ternyata rasa kantuknya belum hilang. Bahkan ia mulai menguap lagi. Eunhyuk-teman sebangku Kyuhyun- hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kebiasaan mutlak seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu selalu terlambat dan pasti mengantuk di kelas.

" Kau itu memang. Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam, eoh? "

Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyolek tangan Kyuhyun di atas bangku. Sedang sang pemilik tangan yang masih mengantuk hanya membuka matanya, melirik sebentar lalu kembali menutup matanya.

" Entahlah, Hyuk. Aku lupa. Mungkin jam 2. Ah, ani. Mungkin jam 3. Aish... aku lupa, Hyuk "

Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke udara. Ia ngantuk berat dan hanya butuh tidur. Namun, makhluk yang kata Kyuhyun mirip monyet ini masih terus menanyainya. Sedangkan sang penanya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

" Pantas kau terlambat lagi. Pasti kau habis berkencan dengan kekasihmu-PSP-, kan? "

Eunhyuk masih betah menginterogasi sosok disampingnya. Namja maniak game disampingnya ini rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menyelesaikan gamenya. Sungguh kebisaan yang tidak baik dimata Eunhyuk.

" Aish.. hyuk. Memangnya kenapa? "

Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

" Itu tidak baik, Kyu. Kau selalu mengantuk di kelas. Bagaimana kau bisa fokus belajar kalau begini terus? Ditambah kau selalu terlambat datang ke sekolah. Beruntung hari ini kita mendapat jam kosong. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah dihukum lagi, kan? "

Celoteh Eunhyuk yang sudah mirip eomma Kyuhyun di rumah. Sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih muda di sampingnya itu sudah diangap adik sendiri oleh Eunhyuk.

" _Arra... arra,_ Hyuk. Aku mengerti. Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan bahkan ratusan kali "

Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia sudah biasa dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk. Bahkan ia hafal dialog yang dikatakan teman sebangkunya itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa membuang napasnya kasar. Ia juga hafal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu berkata jika dia mengerti. Namun nyatanya, Kyuhyun masih melakukannya sampai saat ini.

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut, walau Kyuhyun menjawabnya malas-malasan. Ia masih merebahkan kepalanya di bangku sambil sesekali menyela ucapan Eunhyuk. Terkadang ia mengeluarkan kalimat pedasnya dan berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang kesal. Ia suka sekali mengusili teman sebangkunya ini, bahkan saat ia masih mengantuk seperti sekarang.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Park Seongsangnim memasuki kelas. Obrolan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu saat Kyuhyun bilang ingin tidur. Kenyataannya ia tidak bisa tidur, hanya merebahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata saja. Namun sialnya Park Seongsangnim sudah datang, Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti minggu lalu yang harus membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah akibat ketahuan tidur di kelas. Sebenarnya, jika tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Park Seongsangnim pun ia tetap bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Cap anak jenius sudah lama melekat pada Kyuhyun. Namun, cap anak yang kurang sopan, suka terlambat, dan selalu mengantuk di kelas juga sudah melekat padanya.

Sejak Kyuhyun datang, terdapat sepasang mata yang mengamati sejak tadi. Saat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengobrol pun ia masih menatap intens keduanya. Ah, mungkin tepatnya pada seseorang yang sedang berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Ia, Shim Changmin, hanya bisa menghela napas.

 _" Ah, lupakan saja. Dia memang sudah lupa padaku mungkin "_

Changmin membatin sambil terus memandang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang menatapnya sejak tadi pun menoleh kesemua penjuru kelas. Manik karamelnya menelusuri semua teman sekelasnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku belakang. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat, Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Namun, kegiatan mereka harus terhenti saat suara Park Seongsangnim mengalun.

" Selamat siang "

Sapa seongsangnim pada siswa kelas 11 A1. Ternyata rapat sudah selesai. Waktunya pelajaran seperti biasanya.

" Selamat siang, seongsangnim "

Jawab mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. Ia bingung harus menampilkan ekspresi apa padanya. Ia merasa canggung dan sungkan. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi begitu. Disisi lain, Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa terlupakan dengan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia kemudian beralih memandang seongsangnim yang masih membolak-balik buku materi.

" Buka buku paket halaman 132. Kita lanjutkan bab ketiga "

Park seongsangnim memulai pelajarannya.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengikuti pelajaran sambil diam-diam melirik Changmin. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat semuanya. Kenangan mereka dulu. Canda tawa mereka. Bahkan tangis mereka. Ia masih terus melirik-lirik Changmin. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya memandang lurus kedepan seolah sedang memperhatikan penjelasan seongsangnim.

" Min. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus melirik ke arahmu "

" Hnn "

Donghae berbisik pada Changmin dan hanya dijawab gumaman olehnya.

Donghae, teman sebangku Changmin mulai jengah melihat Kyuhyun yang terus melirik Changmin. Ia juga jengah melihat Changmin yang pura-pura tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun. Yang Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sahabat. Dimana ada Kyuhyun di situ ada Changmin, begitu sebaliknya. Namun entah kenapa, ia jarang bahkan tak pernah lagi melihat mereka bersama akhir-akhir ini.

" Hei, Kyu. Perhatikan depan! "

Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk menegur teman sebangkunya. Dicoleknya tangan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan tidak fokus. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar, ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Eunhyuk memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali memperhatikan papan lagi. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir lupa jika sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Beruntung Park seongsangnim tidak mengetahuinya. Seongsangnim yang berumur hampir sama dengan eommanya itu sedang sibuk menulis soal latihan di papan . Lihat kan, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika seongsangnim sudah selesai menyampaikan materi.

.

.

 _Rriiinngg_

Suara bel istirahat mulai berdering. Pertanda jika waktunya mereka mengisi perut yang mulai lapar. Menyisakan Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam kelas. Setelah Park seongsangnim keluar tadi, semua teman sekelasnya langsung menuju ke kantin. Eunhyuk yang beralasan tidak ingin kehabisan susu stroberi di kantin pun juga langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Hhaah... "

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari bibir namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia masih memandangi bekal buatan eommanya. Padahal ia belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi, namun nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Ia kembali mengingat saat ia dan Changmin masih kelas 10 dulu.

Flashback

 _" Yak! Chwang. Kau memang benar-benar! Aish.. Bahkan aku belum memakannya sedikit pun "_

 _Kyuhyun yang baru masuk langsung berucap sambil menunjuk Changmin yang sedang menyantap bekal Kyuhyun. Saat menunggu Kyuhyun, Changmin tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ada bekal di laci meja Kyuhyun. Ia langsung saja memakannya. Kyuhyun sedang dipanggil seongsangnim ke ruangaannya entah untuk apa. Toh, Kyuhyun pasti tak akan marah pada sahabatnya sendiri pikir Changmin. Dan benar saja. Setelah menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin yang dengan 'sopan' memakan bekalnya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Changmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal._

 _" Kyu, maafkan aku. Ne? "_

 _Changmin berucap sambil memasang wajah sok imut yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus menempel pada Kyuhyun._

 _" ... "_

 _Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memasang wajah pura-pura marahnya. Ia hanya ingin menjahili Changmin._

 _" Kyu-ah "_

 _" ... "_

 _" Kyunie "_

 _" ... "_

 _" Kyu chagi "_

 _" ... "_

 _Kyuhyun tak menjawab namun hanya memelototkan matanya sambil terus menggembungkan pipinya._

 _" Kyu-ah "_

 _" ... "_

 _Changmin masih memohon pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. Lama-lama Changmin menjadi gemas pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarik kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan pekikan dari sang pemilik pipi._

 _" Yaoohkk! Chuwwaoong. Aooppo... "_

 _Teriak Kyuhyun tak jelas sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Changmin dari pipinya. Ia terus menggeplak-geplakkan tangan kurusnya pada tangan besar milik Changmin._

 _" Biar. Salahmu sendiri mengacuhkanku, namja yang paling tampan ini "_

 _Changmin masih menarik pipi Kyuhyun. Sampai sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya._

 _" Yak! Kyu... appo "_

 _Reflek Changmin langsung melepas kedua tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun. Ia masih mengaduh kesakitan akibat cubitan yang lumayan kuat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga langsung mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas lalu menyela ucapan Changmin._

 _" Itu salahmu sendiri, Chwang. Enak saja kau menarik pipiku seperti karet. Appo, Chwang! "_

 _Kyuhyun berkata sambil terus mengelus pipinya. Ternyata lumayan sakit juga rasanya._

 _" Hehe... Mianhe, Kyu. Habis kau diam saja. Aku kan jadi gemas "_

 _Changmin berucap sambil nyengir. Menampilkan deretan giginya putihnya yang rapi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ada selembar potongan cabai yang menempel di giginya. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa. Ia akan diam saja soal ini, sampai ada seseorang yang mengingatkan Changmin. Sudah muncul dibenak Kyuhyun bagaimana respon Changmin nantinya._

 _" Wae, Kyu? "_

 _Changmin yang ada di depan Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tawa. Dia berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi._

 _Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Ia masih sibuk menahan tawa yang siap meledak dari mulutnya. Setelah dirasa tidak akan tertawa lagi. Ia langsung menjawab._

 _" Aniyo, Chwang. Hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu saja "_

 _"Owh... "_

 _Changmin hanya ber-'oh' saja. Ia langsung teringat mengenai bekal Kyuhyun yang ia makan._

 _" Kyu, mianhe. Bekalmu habis "_

 _Changmin berucap sendu. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega hanya menghela napas. Ia sepertinya mendapat ide yang bagus._

 _" Tak apa, Chwang. Lupakan saja. Tapi, nanti kau harus mentraktirku makan siang. Ha-rus dan ti-dak bol-eh me-nol-ak! "_

 _Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata pada ucapannya. Ia memaksa Changmin. Sedangkan yang dipaksa hanya meringis._

 _" Arra, arra, Kyu. Akan kutraktir kau nanti "_

 _Menyisakan senyum jahil di bibir Kyuhyun._

Flashback end

.

" Hhahh... "

Kyuhyun menghela napas-lagi-saat teringat kejadian itu. Ia tersenyum saat teringat Changmin yang kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu jika ada potongan cabai di giginya. Changmin baru tahu saat ia ditertawakan sunbae-nya ketika berjalan di lorong kelas. Ia malu setengah mati dan langsung mendiamkan Kyuhyun seharian penuh. Berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang minta maaf pada Changmin.

Lama kelamaan senyumnya berubah menjadi sendu. Ditambah kedua maniknya yang mulai menghangat. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengusapnya saat setitik air mata jatuh dari manik coklat karamelnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan orang lain. Saat tidak elit jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Entah apa kata dunia nanti. Ia memilih meneruskan memakan bekalnya yang tertunda akibat melamun tadi. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghabiskannya. Eommanya pasti sedih jika ia tidak menghabiskan bekalnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Ada seseorang dibalik pintu yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Awalnya, namja itu ingin kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil uangnya yang tertinggal. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk melamun sambil memangku bekal makan. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi yang tanpa sadar ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Lalu yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat kedua manik Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia dapat melihat ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapusnya. Ia sempat tertegun sebentar. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun hanya menangis untuk orang yang benar-benar ia sayang. Entah siapa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Pasti ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun, pikir seseorang itu.

 _" Hhah.. Lebih baik aku pinjam uang pada si ikan nemo saja dulu "_

Namja itu bergumam pelan. Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya kembali ke kelas lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke kantin lagi. Ia belum siap untuk menyapa Kyuhyun. Apalagi pada suasana seperti tadi. Terlalu canggung baginya.

 _._

 _._

Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Namun, Shin seongsangnim yang mengajar jam selanjutnya belum juga datang. Mungkin Shin seongsangnim sedang absen hari ini, pikir Kyuhyun. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Lee seongsangnim datang memberi tugas. Lee seongsangnim langsung meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya memberi nasehat untuk tidak ramai selama jam pelajaran. Ia hanya dititipi tugas saja. Lee seongsangnim harus mengajar di kelas 12 A5.

Dan berakhir dengan kelas Kyuhyun yang mendapat jam kosong lagi. Sebenarnya bukan jam kosong, ada tugas yang diberikan. Namun, karena tugas Shin seongsangnim tidak perlu dikumpulkan langsung hari ini, banyak dari mereka yang memilih mengerjakannya di rumah. Toh, yang penting saat pelajaran Shin seongsangnim berikutnya, tugas sudah dikerjakan. Jadi, tak masalah jika mereka tidak mengerjakannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk di bangkunya menghela nafas kesal. Si monyet jelek-Eunhyuk-sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Kangin.

 _" Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan gadis-gadis yang seksi. Apa lagi yang akan mereka bicarakan jika bukan masalah seperti itu "_

Kyuhyun masih mengamati Eunhyuk yang tertawa bersama Kangin. Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya membentuk badan seorang gadis dengan ekspresi mesum lalu Kangin tertawa setelahnya. Dua orang itu pasti akan lupa segalanya jika membicarakan hal-hal yang 'mesum'.

 _" Dasar yadong! "_

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ada yang belajar, bermain permainan aneh yang entah apa itu namanya Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bernarsis ria, dan mengobrol. Namun, lebih banyak yang mengobrol sepertinya. Di pojok kelas terlihat yeoja-yeoja teman sekelasnya sedang sibuk dengan make-upnya. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi sekelompok yeoja sedang membicarakan idola mereka. Teman namja lainnya sedang membicarakan olahraga kesukaan mereka. Selain itu, ada satu dua orang yang memilih tidur.

Pandangannya berhenti saat ia menengok ke bangku belakang. Ia melihat Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin Changmin sedang bermain game online seperti dulu. Ah, nampaknya kebiasaannya belum berubah, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin.

Ia merasa lucu. Ia juga merasa bodoh disaat yang sama. Ia berpikir keras. Apa yang menyebabkan ia dan Changmin menjauh. Bukankah dulu ia dan Changmin sudah seperti anak kembar yang kemana-mana akan bersama? Bukankah dulu ia tanpa ragu akan menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu? Bukankah dulu ia akan tanpa ragu berteriak di telinga Changmin saat sahabatnya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagi'? Lalu kenapa sekarang untuk sekedar menyapa Changmin saja ia ragu?

.

 _" Sahabat ibarat seekor burung yang mempunyai sepasang sayap. Saat salah satu sayapnya terluka, apakah ia dapat terbang ? "_

 _._

 **TBC/end?**

Hai-hai. Ada yang baca gak? *krik krik*.

Uhm, ini fanfic pertama dan gaje banget. Maaf kalo banyak bagian yang aneh plus ceritanya mainstream. Sebenernya ini sebagian cerita diambil dari kisah nyata. Kisah nyata author khususnya *gak ada yg nanya*

Thanks for review. Jeongmal gomawo *bow*

Pai pai. See u next chapter*seumpama dilanjutin*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Namun karena suatu hal, persahabatan mereka merenggang.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _" Sahabat termasuk dalam peringkat atas orang-orang yang kusayangi "_

 **Chapter 2**

" Aku pulang "

Ucap Kyuhyun setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Eommanya mungkin sedang di taman belakang, mengurus tanaman yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Dilemparkannya asal ransel sekolahnya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tidur tanpa berniat melepas seragam dan sepatu sekolahnya terlebih dulu. Ia menutupi wajah lelahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menjadi teringat akan Changmin, sahabatnya. Ah, ani. Mungkin saja telah berganti menjadi mantan sahabat sekarang. Ia pun bingung dengan 'status persahabatannya' sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kemudian ia melepas kedua sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju ke pojok kamar untuk meletakkan sepatunya di sana. Namun, sebuah benda di pojok kamar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tergeletak di sana. Diletakkan sepatunya di samping kotak itu. Ia berjongkok lalu memandang kotak coklat tersebut. Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu lalu membawanya ke atas ranjang. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjang. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia biarkan menggantung di atas lantai.

Di bukanya perlahan kotak tersebut. Terlihat banyak tumpukan kertas, barang-barang aneh, PSP rusak, dan yang membuat pandangannya menjadi sendu adalah beberapa foto yang ada di situ. Di ambilnya salah satu dari foto tersebut. Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Namja yang lebih tinggi merangkul bahu namja yamg lebih pendek. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk berpose 'peace' sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan namja yang lebih pendek itu hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya tanpa berpose menggunakan tangan.

Kedua manik Kyuhyun mulai memerah namun ia tidak menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat.

Di ambilnya lagi foto lainnya. Terlihat jika seorang namja sedang menggendong namja lain yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Aneh memang, bagaimana ia bisa kuat menggendongnya?

Terdapat lebih dari 10 foto yang hanya menampilkan dua namja yang sama. Ya, mereka-namja di foto-adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun memandangi foto-foto itu dengan pandangan yang sendu. Oh, bahkan kita bisa melihat sedikit darah di bibir bawahnya. Ia pasti menggigit bibirnya terlalu kuat.

" Chwang. Ada apa dengan kita? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa? "

Kyuhyun bergumam sambil menerawang jauh pada jendela kamarnya.

.

.

Seakan terhubung oleh benang takdir, di kamar lain terlihat seorang namja yang sedang menunduk sambil menutup matanya. Ia terduduk di lantai masih dengan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti di pakai Kyuhyun tadi. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Di bukanya laci paling bawah. Di sana terdapat kotak coklat sama seperti milik Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil kotak itu, lalu kembali duduk seperti tadi. Dibiarkannya laci yang masih menggantung.

Setelah memandang kotak di pangkuannya agak lama. Ia memutuskan untuk membukanya. Di kotak itu terdapat barang yang lagi-lagi sama seperti milik Kyuhyun.

" Hhaahh "

Changmin hanya menghela napas menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Ia kembali teringat saat bersama Kyuhyun. Apalagi foto tersebut merupakan kenangan setiap ia pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

Changmin memandang foto tersebut satu persatu. Ia ingat foto yang itu diambil saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Lotte World. Lalu foto yang lainnya diambil saat di taman sekolah, rumah Kyuhyun, rumah Changmin, Sungai Han, taman kota, kelas, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ia masih hafal pula kapan foto tersebut diambil. Ia juga hafal kapan mereka berdua terakhir berfoto bersama. Changmin merasa sesak di dada, bukan karena ia mempunyai penyakit. Namun, karena saat bersama Kyuhyun terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia tidak menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata bambinya. Tanpa berniat menghapusnya, ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan setetes air mata terus mengalir melalui pipinya. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Berharap setelah bangun, semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

" Kyu, aku merindukanmu "

Gumam Changmin saat memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya saat rasa sesak menghampiri dadanya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran setelah membuka isi kotak tadi. Mungkin karena terlalu terbawa perasaan, pikirnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya saat rasa sesaknya tidak berkurang.

" Aish, kenapa rasa sesaknya tidak menghilang, eoh? "

Kyuhyun berujar sambil meringis. Ia masih terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia merasa aneh saja. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesak seperti ini setelah asmanya tidak pernah kambuh lagi.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Berarti...

" Ah, pasti kambuh lagi "

Seakan sudah terbiasa, ia menggumam dengan santai. Ia hanya perlu memakai inhaler, setelah itu pasti sembuh lagi seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil inhaler. Seingatnya ia menaruhnya di dalam nakas. Ia berdiri lalu membuka semua laci nakas di kamarnya. Di obrak-abriknya semua yang ada dalam laci, namun tidak menemukannya. Namja pucat yang sedang berusaha mengambil napas itu mulai panik saat tak menemukan inhalernya. Napasnya mulai memendek. Wajahnya bertambah pucat disetai keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

" A-hh. Di-ma-na? "

Kyuhyun masih mengobrak-abrik laci nakasnya. Sesekali ia menepuk dadanya. Rasa sesak mulai menyelimutinya. Ia sangat kesulitan dalam bernapas. Ia masih mencari sambil mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan benda tersebut. Terakhir kali memakainya sekitar sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu saat ia dan Changmin... Ah, ia lupa jika hari itu ia meninggalkan inhalernya di taman kota. _' Aish, pabboya '_

Kyuhyun menyerah, ia tidak dapat menemukan inhalernya. Ia lupa, benar-benar lupa jika inhaler adalah nyawa keduanya setelah PSP. Namun, selama 3 bulan setelah hari itu, dia tak pernah kambuh seperti sekarang.

" Eom-ma "

Suara Kyuhyun melemah. Ia berniat memanggil eommanya. Eommanya pasti mempunyai nyawa kedua-inhaler-nya itu di kotak P3K yang memang selalu tersedia di rumahnya. Namun, tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

BRAAAKKK

Tubuhnya limbung menimpa nakas yang sudah berantakan. Menyebabkan suara gaduh akibat barang-barang berjatuhan. Suara gaduh tersebut mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang seseorang itu mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju asal suara gaduh.

.

Kyuhyun eomma POV

Saat aku melihat ke garasi ternyata motor Kyuhyun sudah terparkir di sana. Berarti anak itu sudah pulang. Tapi, kemana anak itu sekarang?, monologku dalam hati.

" Mungkin dia di kamar "

Dan benar saja, saat ku tengok ke kamarnya, ternyata ia sedang tertidur. Kelihatannya ia sangat lelah sampai tidak melepas seragamnya. Aku takut mengusiknya jadi kubiarkan saja dia tidur. Saat makan malam nanti akan kubangunkan dia.

Aku bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Malam ini aku akan memasak daging panggang. Pasti Kyuhyunku akan menyukainya. Aku tersenyum membayangkan reaksi anakku itu nanti.

Selang setengah jam setelah aku menengok ke kamar Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari kamarnya. Ku hentikan sebentar adukan pada saus di wajan.

 _" Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunku? "_

Aku hanya bergumam dalam hati. Langsung ku matikan kompor yang sedang menyala. Aku tidak peduli jika sausnya belum matang. Aku mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunku. Segera aku menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun eomma POV end

.

" Astaga, Kyu

Jerit Nyonya Cho saat melihat anaknya bersandar pada nakas dengan napas memburu. Wanita yang berumur hampir kepala empat itu merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Kyuhyunnya sekarang sedang kesakitan. Napasnya tersengal. Bibirnya memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Segera ia menghampiri anaknya itu.

" Dimana inhalermu, Kyu. Dimana, eoh? "

" Hhahh-hha-hh-hhahh "

Nyonya Cho bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Suaranya mulai bergetar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berusaha menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah mengumpulkan tenaga. Namun, tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat tersebut. Ia hanya dapat membuka mulutnya berharap pasokan udara memudahkannya untuk bernapas.

" Omo! Kau pasti lupa membelinya lagi, Kyu "

Nyonya Cho bertanya diiringi buliran bening yang siap jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan.

" Dengarkan, eomma. Atur napasmu seperti yang pernah Kim uisa ajarkan padamu. Eomma akan mengambil inhaler untukmu "

Kata Nyonya Cho yang lebih mirip dengan perintah. Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan eommanya. Ia menarik napasnya, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Menarik napasnya lagi lalu membuang perlahan. Ia melakukan hal tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. Saat Kyuhyun melakukan perintahnya, Nyonya Cho dengan cepat berlari ke ruang tamu. Ia membuka kotak P3K di pojok ruangan. Diobrak-abriknya isi kotak tersebut. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, ia langsung berlari lagi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Di biarkannya kotak yang masih berantakan itu di pojok ruangan.

"

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, Nyonya Cho sudah menyodorkan inhaler pada Kyuhyun.

" Cepat pakai ini, Kyu "

Kyuhyun langsung memakainya. Sekitar 1 menit kemudian, napasnya mulai teratur. Bibir dan wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi. Ia mulai bernapas dengan baik.

" Gwenchanna? "

Tanya Nyonya Cho dengan lembut. Tidak ada teriakan sarkatis seperti pagi tadi. Sifat galak Nyonya Cho akan menguap seketika saat melihat anaknya kambuh seperti ini.

" Eumm "

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata.

" Eomma bantu naik ke ranjang, ne? "

" ... "

" Kajja, eomma bantu "

" ... "

Nyonya Cho masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Air matanya seakan berlomba-lomba untuk terus keluar. Kyuhyunnya masih belum menjawab karena masih sibuk menetralkan napasnya.

" Ani-yohh, eom-mahh. Akuhh masih ku-at. Ti-dak per-luh dibantuh "

Nyonya Cho akhirnya tersenyum. Ia merasa lega. Air matanya yang sempat terjatuh tadi langsung lenyap seketika saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun baru menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Cho walau kata-katanya masih terputus-putus. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk menolak, ia hanya merasa masih kuat saja.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak untuk berdiri perlahan. Nyonya Cho mencoba membantunya, namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Seakan mengerti, Nyonya Cho pun hanya memandangnya dengan hangat. Kyuhyun anak yang kuat, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah bahkan di hadapan keluarganya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan-sangat pelan-ke ranjangnya. Nyonya Cho yang gemas pun turun tangan. Di pegangnya tangan anak bungsunya. Kyuhyun berusaha menolaknya, ia benar-benar masih kuat.

" Jangan menolak. Eomma tidak membantumu berjalan. Eomma hanya memegang tanganmu saja "

Nyonya Cho menyela dengan cepat saat Kyuhyun akan melayangkan protes. Ia memang tidak membantu Kyuhyun, hanya memegang tangannya saja.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis. Menurutnya itu sama saja. Namun, melihat Nyonya Cho yang tidak ingin dibantah, ia menurut.

Kyuhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dengan bantuan Nyonya Cho tentunya. Ia langsung menutup matanya saat merasakan nyaman. Kyuhyun sepertinya butuh istirahat lebih. Nyonya Cho yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menaikkan selimut yang bermotif pikachu itu sampai sebatas dada. Di elusnya sayang rambut anaknya yang sedikit basah akibat keringat. Ia merasa sedih jika anak bungsunya itu sedang seperti ini. Sebagai eomma, ia akan merasa lebih sakit lagi melihat anaknya kesakitan seperti tadi.

" Jaljayo, Kyu "

Ucap sang eomma sembari mencium kening sang anak. Kyuhyun yang merasakan sentuhan pada keningnya membuka matanya lagi. Dilihatnya Nyonya Cho yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kambuh, namun tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Apalagi melihat wajah Nyonya Cho tadi. Ia sangat menyesal telah membuatn Nyonya Cho menangis lagi. Padahal ia sudah berjanji jika tidak akan membuat Nyonya Cho sedih lagi.

" Gomawo, eomma. Mianhe karena sudah membuat eomma khawatir lagi "

Kyuhyun berkata dengan pelan. Ia mendapati Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sangat pelan malahan. Seperti tepukan sayang.

" Dasar anak nakal. Kau membuat eomma hampir mati tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa membeli inhaler, eoh? Padahal eomma sudah mengingatkanmu setiap hari. Bagaimana jika eomma tidak memiliki inhaler cadangan? Apa yang akan terjadi padamu? "

Nyonya Cho berkata dengan lembut diiringi air mata yang jatuh. Ia tidak memarahi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun lebih perhatian pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang sangat khawatir tadi. Ia merasa hampir mati pula di saat yang bersamaan.

" Mianhe, eomma. Mianhe. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Mianhe telah membuat eomma khawatir "

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Namun anak bungsu keluarga Cho itu tidak menangis. Ia merasa bersalah. Nyonya Cho yang tidak tega pun memeluk anak bungsunya itu. Di usapnya pelan kepala sang anak.

" Gwenchana... gwenchana. Eomma tidak marah padamu. Jangan kau ulangi lagi, arrachi? "

" Ne, eomma. Mianhe, membuat eomma menangis lagi. Uljima eomma "

Kyuhyun berkata sambil melepaskan pelukan eommanya. Di hapusnya air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipi Nyonya Cho. Ia tersenyum saat Nyonya Cho juga tersenyum padanya.

" Aniyo, gwenchana. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat. Nanti eomma akan membangunkanmu saat jam makan malam. Jaljayo, Kyu "

Nyonya Cho berkata sembari menepuk sayang pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala setelahnya. Ia memang butuh istirahat. Badannya terasa lemas. Mungkin akibat kejadian tadi. Nyonya Cho meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup keningnya perlahan. Tak berselang lama terdengar deru napas teratur dari namja pemilik kamar itu. Pertanda jika ia sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

Nyonya Cho sedang membereskan kotak obat yang berserakan. Setelah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur, ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Ia masih membereskan kotak obat tersebut saat pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah foto. Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan tangannya pada pintu mobil. Namja di foto itu memakai setelan baju ala pantai dan mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Terlihat tampan dan imut secara bersamaan. Nyonya Cho tersenyum memandanginya. Itu adalah foto Kyuhyun saat liburan musim panas dua tahun lalu di Hawaii. Ia ingat, Kyuhyun yang merengek pada sang appa-Tuan Cho-untuk berlibur sekeluarga di Hawaii. Appanya yang memang tidak tega menolak Kyuhyun pun dengan enteng menyetujuinya. Ia juga ingat, Kyuhyun bersorak gembira saat tiba di pantai. Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu melanjutkan mengemasi kotak obat. Ia lalu teringat pada masakannya tadi.

" Ommo! Astaga, aku lupa."

Di letakkannya dengan rapi kotak obat tersebut di laci. Ia langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Sepertinya acara memasakmu perlu di ulang lagi, Nyonya.

.

.

.

Seoul Senior High School

Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering. Namun Eunhyuk belum mendapati kehadiran bocah pucat yang merupakan teman sebangkunya. Ia berkali-kali menengok ke arah pintu berharap Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlambat itu datng dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun harapannya pupus saat melihat Cha seongsangnim sudah masuk kelas. Se-terlambat-lambatnya Kyuhyun, ia sudah datang sebelum seongsangnim datang.

" Selamat pagi "

" Pagi, seongsangnim "

Sahut semua siswa serempak setelah seongsangnim mengucapkan salam. Eunhyuk yang sudah penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun tidak hadir pun mengangkat tangannya. Cha seongsangnim adalah wali kelasnya. Jadi seongsangnim pasti tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk, pikir Eunhyuk.

" Ada apa Lee Hyukjae-shi? "

Cha seongsangnim bertanya saat melihat salah satu muridnya mengangkat tangan. Ia mengerutkan kening, padahal ia belum memulai pelajaran. Ia hafal, anak didiknya ini bukanlah tipe anak yang suka bertanya tentang pelajaran.

" Apa seongsangnim tahu, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari ini? "

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk menghentikan pergerakan seseorang yang sedang membuka-buka bukunya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku yang biasa di tempati Kyhuhyun. Ia pikir Kyuhyun terlambat seperti biasa.

" Oh, tadi orang tua Cho Kyhuhyun-shi menelpon. Katanya ia sedang sakit. Jadi ia tidak bisa masuk hari ini "

DEG

Jantung Changmin langsung berdetak kencang. Ia tidak berpikir sampai ke situ. Kyuhyun... sahabatnya itu. Jangan-jangan asmanya kambuh lagi, pikir Changmin.

" Mwo! "

Eunhyuk memekik tertahan. Padahal, kemarin Kyuhyun sehat-sehat saja. Kenapa bisa sakit hari ini. _' Lebih baik ku jenguk ke rumahnya saja nanti sehabis pulang sekolah ',_ Eunhyuk begumam dalam hati. Pasti ia akan kesepian tanpa Kyuhyun hari ini.

Sedangkan Changmin mulai berpikir. Haruskah ia menjenguk Kyuhyun? Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti disana? Sepertinya otak jenius Changmin tercecer hari ini. Jika ada orang sakit, apalagi Kyuhyun yang sahabatnya. Maka ia harus menengoknya. Kenapa harus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti disana? Serenggang itukah hubunganmu dengan bocah pucat itu, Chang?

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Padahal ia sudah merasa sehat. Namun, Nyonya Cho dengan tega memaksanya istirahat dengan alasan, _' Tidak tahukah kau bocah nakal? Eomma hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya kemarin. Semalam kau demam tinggi dan mengigau tidak jelas. Kau masih mau masuk sekolah hari ini, eoh?_ Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi. Sifat galak Nyonya Cho kembali lagi. Ia sempat berpikir apakah eommanya punya dua kepribadian yang berbeda di pagi dan malam hari? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai melantur.

Padahal Kyuhyun tidak merasa sakit. Hanya saja sejak bangun tadi badannya memang terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Namun, Nyonya Cho lebih dari sekedar tega. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun istirahat dan jangan bermain game. Semua gadgetnya telah disita oleh Nyonya Cho seharian ini. Catat, tanpa PSP, laptop, dan ponsel. Ayolah, ia sangat bosan hari ini.

" Hhah... Andai saja Ahra noona sudah pulang. Pasti aku tidak akan kebosanan di kamar "

Kyuhyun masih kesal. Kenapa juga noonanya baru pulang nanti sore. Ia mengumpat panjang pendek. Namun tanpa suara. Ia pasti akan dicincang Nyonya Cho jika ketahuan mengumpat. Ck, padahal eomma sering kali mengumpat di depannya, pikir Kyuhyun.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu kamarnya di buka dari luar mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Terlihat Nyonya Cho yang datang membawa makan siang untuknya.

" Saatnya makan siang, bocah nakal "

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Ayolah, kenapa eommanya senang sekali memanggilnya bocah nakal? Bukankah itu fitnah? Ia itu bukan bocah nakal. Mungkin hanya sedikit-banyak-saja.

" Yak, kenapa mukamu seperti itu? "

Nyonya Cho bertanya dengan sarkatis. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal ini membuat Nyonya Cho gemas. Kyuhyun tidak sadar, ia kelihatan imut jika seperti itu. Di letakkannya nampan itu di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di ranjang.

" Perlu eomma suapi? "

Kyhuhyun menggeleng. Bukan karena tidak ingin disuapi. Ia tidak ingin makan. Lihatlah makanan yang dibuat Nyonya Cho. Bubur yang dihiasi dengan warna merah, kuning, hijau yang Kyuhyun benci. Ia menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah di depan Nyonya Cho.

" Kau kenapa, bocah? "

Nyonya Cho berpura-pura mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi sangar. Ia tahu, pasti Kyuhyun sangat kesal dibuatkan makanan seperti itu.

" Aniyo, eomma. Hanya bercanda saja "

Kyuhyun mengelak sambil tertawa garing. Ia takut Nyonya Cho marah.

" Cepat ma... "

TING TONG TING TONG

Perintah Nyonya Cho harus terputus karena suara bel rumah berbunyi.

" Ada tamu sepertinya "

Kyuhyun berkata pada Nyonya Cho. Ia berencana melakukan 'sesuatu' pada bubur di pangkuannya itu.

" Tunggu sebentar. Eomma akan menemuinya. Jangan lupa memakan buburnya. Awas jika kau membuangnya "

Seakan tahu isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho berkata demikian. Ia langsung meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia terpaksa harus memakan 'pelangi' di pangkuannya itu.

.

CKLEKK

" Anyeonghasimnika, Nyonya Cho "

Eunhyuk memberi salam pada Nyonya Cho.

" Oh, Lee Hyukjae-shi "

Nyonya Cho-eomma Kyuhyun-mengenali wajah anak itu. Seingatnya ia bernama Lee Hyukjae, teman sebangku Kyuhyun.

" Aigo, jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil ahjumma saja agar lebih akrab "

" Uhm, baik Nyon... eh maksudku ahjumma "

Eunhyuk meringis sambil menggosok lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia agak sungkan terhadap wanita di depannya ini. Baru ketiga kalinya ini ia bertemu dengannya.

" Pasti ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun, kan? "

" Ne, ahjumma "

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

" Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Ia sedang di kamar. Lebih baik kau temui ia di kamar saja "

Eunhyuk hanya menurut, ia mengekor di belakang eomma Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah bocah pucat ini. _' Ternyata orang tua Kyuhyun orang kaya juga '_. Ia sudah dua kali ke rumah Kyuhyun. Namun belum pernah masuk ke kamarnya, hanya di ruang tamu saja. Nyonya Cho menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan " Gyu's room. Do not enter ". Di bukanya pintu tersebut lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

" Kyu, ada temanmu yang datang "

Kyuhyun yang masih memandang bubur di pangkuannya menoleh. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Siapa? , pikirnya. Nyonya Cho menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang masih di luar pintu.

" Masuklah, Hyukjae-shi "

" Gomawo, ahjumma "

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Eunhyuk pun langsung sumringah. Eunhyuk kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

" Tolong temani Kyuhyun sebentar, ne? Ahjumma harus pergi sebentar. Satu jam lagi ahjumma baru kembali "

" Baik, ahjumma. Kyuhyun aman bersama ku "

Eunhyuk berucap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Nyonya Cho tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri di kamar ini.

" Oh, dan jangan lupa. Pastikan ia menghabiskan buburnya. Jangan sampai ia membuang makanannya "

Senyum di bawah Kyuhyun hilang di gantikan oleh dengusan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal pada eommanya.

" Ne. Aku akan mengawasinya ahjumma. Tidak akan kubiarkan ia membuang makanannya "

Nyonya Cho tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga balas tersenyum padanya. Saat ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, dilihatnya bocah pucat itu yang masih menggembungkan pipinya. Dijitaknya pelan kepala anakanya itu.

" Appo, eomma... Kenapa menjitak kepalaku? "

Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengelus kepalanya. Tidak seberapa sakit sebenarnya, namun tetap saja ia tidak terima. Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di sana hanya terkikik melihatnya.

" Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau kelihatan seperti anak TK "

" MWO!"

Nyonya Cho dan Eunhyuk langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya membuka. Ekspresi kaget yang sangat lucu.

" Sudahlah, eomma pergi dulu. Titip Kyuhyun sebentar, Hyukjae-shi "

Nyonya Cho melambai sambil menutup pintu.

" Ne, eomma/ ne, ahjumma "

Jawab Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hampir bersamaan.

.

.

" Kau sakit apa, Kyu "

Tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas kursi belajar milik Kyuhyun. Ia sedang membaca komik milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mengaduk-aduk buburnya dengan kesal.

" Hanya demam biasa, Hyuk "

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan malas. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu jika kemarin asmanya kambuh? Jawabannya, karena Eunhyuk tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sakit asma. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Eunhyuk saja. Semua teman satu sekolahnya mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali satu orang. Ya, Changmin. Ia hanya tidak ingin urusan pribadinya diketahui orang lain.

" Yak, cepat makan buburnya. Eommamu bisa marah nanti! "

Eunhyuk memerintah. Dia tidak ingin bubur di pangkuan Kyuhyun itu mubazir. Kyuhyun menurutinya. Ia memasukkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur ke mulutnya dengan susah payah.

.

" Ah "

Kyuhyun beralih memandang Eunhyuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Temannya itu tiba-tiba memekik, seolah teringat sesuatu.

" Wae, Hyuk? "

Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mencoba memasukkan makanan itu-bubur-ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

" Aku tadi bertemu Changmin di depan rumahmu "

Kyuhyun menghentikkan gerakannya sejenak. Benarkah? Di letakkannya kembali sendok berisi bubur tersebut. Ia memilih diam tanpa melanjutkannya lagi.

" Ku kira ia ingin menjengukmu. Tapi saat kutanya ia tidak mau menjawab. Ia malah pergi begitu saja "

Eunhyuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Kyuhyun masih diam, bocah pucat itu beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya menghela napas.

" Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian, eoh? "

Eunhyuk bertanya setelah meletakkan komik yang ia baca. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri. Bubur yang baru di makan empat sendok tadi masih di pangkuannya. Eunhyuk bisa melihat, Kyuhyun memegang mangkuk bubur itu dengan kuat seolah sedang menahan emosi. Namun, Eunhyuk tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang Kyuhyun berikan. Bocah pucat itu memasang ekspresi datar, sangat datar malahan. Tatapannya masih lurus ke luar jendela seolah Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela tidak ada. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membahas masalah ini dengannya.

.

.

" AAAAHHHHH "

Changmin berteriak. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan emosinya di tempat ini. Tempat yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama Kyuhyun. Lokasinya yang asri dan berada di pinggiran kota Seoul membuat mereka betah berlama-lama di sini. Selain itu tempatnya juga sepi. Tapi itu dulu. Sudah lama sejak hari itu terjadi, ia dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang bersama ke sini.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ilalang yang hanya sebatas mata kakinya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Terlihat warna jingga di atas sana.

" Ternyata sudah sore "

Changmin bergumam sambil terus menatap langit. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi menjenguk Kyuhyun, ia memilih ke sini. Awalnya, ia berencana menjenguk Kyuhyun. Namun, keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sejak masih di sekolah hilang entah kemana saat sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Padahal ia hanya tinggal masuk ke rumah sahabatnya itu. 'Ck, dasar. Kau memang bodoh, Min'. Changmin menggumam dalam hati

Pikirannya melayang jauh saat ia bersama Kyuhyun.

Flashback

 _" Kyu, apakah kau mau berjanji untukku? "_

 _Changmin bertanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sahabatnya itu sedang memejamkan mata, entah tidur atau tidak. Mereka berada di tempat favoritnya. Padang rumput yang indah._

 _Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih enggan membuka mata. Ia bersiap melayangkan pertanyaan, namun harus terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu menoleh pada Changmin._

 _" Uhm, haruskah? Jika tidak ada untungnya untukku, aku tidak mau! "_

 _Kyuhyun berkata sambil memasang muka polos-datar-nya. Changmin cemberut._

 _" Ayolah, Kyu. Jangan begitu. Bahkan aku belum menyebutkannya. Aku merasa ditolak sebelum bertanya jika seperti ini. "_

 _" Ck, berlebihan. Kau seperti baru ditolak oleh yeoja saja. "_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia hanya berniat mengusili Changmin saja. Ia beranjak bangun lalu duduk bersila di samping Changmin. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di paha, lalu menangkup kedua pipinya. Pandangannya di tujukkan pada Changmin yang masih berbaring. Sahabatnya itu masih terlihat cemberut._

 _" Sebutkan janji yang harus kutepati! "_

 _Changmin langsung duduk bersila dihadapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah. Ia tersenyum lebar-sangat lebar menurut Kyuhyun. Changmin terus tersenyum tanpa menyebutkan permintaannya untuk Kyuhyun._

 _" Yak! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, pabbo! Cepat jawab! "_

 _Kyuhyun kesal dibuatnya. Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah tersenyum lebar-lebar seperti orang bodoh. Padahal ia sudah siap mendengar jawaban dari mulut Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya meringis saja. Tidak tersinggung sama sekali oleh kata-kata kasar dari mulut Kyuhyun._

 _" Ehehe... Uhm... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? "_

 _Changmin kelihatan bingung. Ia menggigit jarinya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun menyerit, dahinya berkerut. Kenapa dengan tiang listrik ini, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memucat saat suatu pemikiran melayang di otaknya._

 _" Jangan bilang... jangan bilang jika kau mau aku menjadi namjachingumu. Astaga Chwang. Sadarlah, aku bahkan masih menyukai yeoja, eoh? "_

 _" MWO! "_

 _Changmin kaget mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, ia juga masih normal. Ditonyornya kepala Kyuhyun perlahan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap horor pada Changmin._

 _" Dasar, Kyu. Kenapa jadi kau yang pabbo sekarang. Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi namjachingumu. Aku masih suka yeoja. Dengar ya Yeo-ja. YEO-JA "_

 _Changmin berujar sambil mengeja kata terakhirnya. Kyuhyun masih menatap Changmin intens seakan tidak percaya._

 _" Lalu apa maumu? Kau terlihat sangat aneh saat akan mengucapkannya tadi. Lagi pula aku teringat berita di televisi tadi pagi yang membahas masalah sesama jenis. Jadi, aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi apa kau serius masih suka yeoja?"_

 _Kyuhyun berucap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Changmin. Changmin risi karnanya. Di turunkannya tangan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menghela napas._

 _" Sudahlah, jangan bahas yang tadi. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau mau berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku, Kyu? "_

 _Changmin meneruskan perkataannya saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun akan melempar jawaban. Ia langsung berubah serius._

 _" Jangan kau potong dulu. Maksudku begini. Mungkin kita belum lama kenal. Namun, aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Kau selalu ada untukku, Kyu. Sebagai sahabat, apakah kau juga merasa seperti itu? Dan mau kah kau berjanji kepadaku untuk selalu menjadi sahabatku walau nanti kita saling berjauhan? Aku hanya takut jika kau meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku akan seperti apa jika tanpamu, Kyu."_

 _Changmin berucap panjang lebar. Ia lalu menggigit bibirnya menandakan kekhawatiran. Ia khawatir Kyuhyun tidak mau berjanji untuknya. Ia khawatir Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya 'teman', bukannya 'sahabat'._

 _" Tenang saja, Chwang. Jangan khawatir. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun berjanji akan terus menjadi sahabatmu walau kita jauh. Aku juga berjanji akan menjadikanmu sahabat terbaikku. Mau seperti apapun kau, aku akan tetap memegang janjiku. Lagipula aku tidak akan tega meninggalkanmu sendiri."_

 _Kyuhyun berujar sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia tahu kekhawatiran Changmin akan dirinya. Maklum saja, sahabatnya itu agak sensitif masalah persahabatan._

 _Changmin menyodorkan kelingking kanannya. Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Kyuhyun juga menyodorkan kelingking kanannya. Kemudian mereka mengaitkan kedua kelingkingnya. Tanpa perlu berkata lagi, mereka hanya tersenyum. Janji yang seperti anak kecil namun sangat berarti bagi kedua namja itu._

Flashback end

Changmin memandangi kelingking kanannya. Ia seolah tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Banyak pikiran yang berkecambuk di otaknya.

" Ck... "

Changmin hanya berdecak tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu saat dilihatnya langit mulai gelap.

 _" Walau saling berjauhan. Sekali sahabat tetaplah sahabat. "_

TBC

Gak nyangka kalau bakal ada yang ngereview*nariktisu*. Gomawo buat yang udah review. Mianhe kalo ceritanya mengecewakan kalian. Maklum, masih author baru. Terus aku gak bisa update kilat. Selain idenya yang gak bisa dicepetin, aku juga sibuk sekolah. Maklum juga, masih SMA. Sekali lagi gomawo buat semua readers. Aku usahain update seminggu sekali.

Juga mau ngucapin sampai jumpa lagi sama Eunhyuk oppa. Semoga tetap sehat trus bisa ketemu sama ELF 21 bulan lagi. ELF will waiting for you, oppa. Saranghaeyo. *lapingus*

Jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter.

Balesan review

Filo hip : hello juga. Berhubung aku author baru, jadi semua yg mereview juga readers baru aku. Tunggu sampai beberapa chapter dulu ya. Gomawo udah review ^^

Dewidossantosleite : Ehehe, kalau itu belum bisa jawab. Terus pantengin aja sampai beberapa chapter lagi. Gomawo :)

Adlia : gomawo :) ff ini udah ku lanjut

Diahretno : udah dilanjut. Mianhae kalo agak lama. Gomawo udah review :)

Aikyu : udah ku lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

Alwaelfkyu13 : gomawo :) ini udah dilanjut kok

Wonhaesung love : gomawo. Ini lanjut kok :)

Dangl : gomawo udah review:)

Angel sparkyu : aku usahain deh. Tapi author bisanya update seminggu sekali aja. Gomawo udah review :)

Melani. : author usahain update teratur. Gomawo udah review :)

Widiantini9 : tunggu beberapa chapter lgi deh. Gomawo udah review :)

SNCKS : gomawo udah review :) tunggu bebrapa chapter lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Namun karena suatu hal, persahabatan mereka merenggang.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _" Apakah aku salah? Ku kira kita adalah sahabat?."_

 **Chapter 3**

" Nonna, sampai sini saja ya? Aku malu jika kau antar sampai gerbang. "

Kyuhyun mengatupakan tangannya di depan dada. Ahra-nonna Kyuhyun-hanya geleng-geleng. Ahra yang berencana mengajak Kyuhyun ke Game Center setelah pulang dari luar kota kemarin, terpaksa gigit jari. Padahal, ia ingin mengajak dongsaeng tersayangnya keluar rumah. Namun apa daya, ternyata Kyuhyun malah meringkuk di kamar seharian karena sakit. Sebagai gantinya ia akan mengantar jemput Kyuhyun selama seminggu kedepan. Ia hanya merasa harus melindungi Kyuhyun, walau hanya dengan mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah. Namun, protes keras ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula, jika alasan nonnanya karena ia sempat sakit, bukankah itu kemarin? Toh, sekarang ia sudah sehat lagi. Jadi, tidak perlu saja Ahra mengantar jemputnya.

" Aniyo. Dari dulu nonna sudah melakukan ini, kan? Kau tidak boleh menolaknya! "

Ahra berkata sambil terus memacu mobilnya. Ia sudah sering menerima penolakan seperti sekarang oleh Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu terlalu gengsi jika diantar olehnya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk megumpat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. _Aku sudah dewasa, nonna. Lagi pula aku sudah sembuh. Aku sakit kemarin, bukan hari ini._ Ahra hapal perkataan Kyuhyun. Pasti dongsaengnya akan mengucapkan kalimat ini nanti.

" Ayolah, nonna. Aku sudah dewasa. Lagi pula, aku... "

" Aku sudah sembuh. Aku sakit kemarin, bukan hari ini."

Ahra menyahut kalimat yang belum diselesaikan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Ia melihat adiknya yang hanya merengut kesal.

" Yak, nonna. Kenapa kau meniru ucapanku? "

Kyuhyun berkata sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela. Ia kesal. Nonnanya itu suka sekali menjahilinya. Ahra hanya tersenyum geli saat melirik Kyuhyun.

" Aigo. Dongsaeng nonna marah, eoh? "

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya mendengus kesal. Ahra hanya tersenyum geli untuk kesekian kalinya. Sangat menyenangkan sekali menjahili dongsaengnya. Dongsaengnya itu lucu sekali saat kesal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun setelah mobil nonnanya itu sampai di depan gerbang. Ahra juga ikut keluar dari mobil. Terlihat banyak murid yang mulai berdatangan. Ia masih dalam mode kesalnya pada Ahra. Bahkan Ahra tidak henti menjahilinya selama perjalanan ke sekolah tadi.

" Kyunie, hati-hati, ne? Belajar yang rajin "

Ahra berkata sambil mengelus rambut dongsaeng yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi dari nonnanya, terpaksa membungkuk. Ia kesal bercampur malu. Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk melihat? Pasti si monyet jelek itu akan meggodanya terus. Apalagi jika Eunhyuk tahu jika nonnanya sangat cantik. Ayolah, selain mesum, Eunhyuk itu juga playboy. Suka tebar pesona pada semua yeoja, termasuk yang umurnya jauh lebih tua pula.

" Aigo. Kau masih marah, eoh?

" A... "

" Changminie! "

Kyuhyun baru akan menjawab pertanyaan nonnanya. Namun, nonnanya malah memanggil seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Changmin, sahabatnya-mungkin. Ia membatu sejenak. Dilihatnya Ahra yang melambai ke arah belakangnya. Ia yakin Changmin sedang lewat di belakangnya tadi. Nonnanya itu masih fokus ke arah Changmin tanpa melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan dongsaengnya.

Changmin yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Di depan yeoja itu, ada seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai sahabatnya-mungkin, sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia mendekat saat yeoja itu-Ahra-memberi kode untuk mendekat padanya.

" Annyeong, Ahra nonna "

Ia membungkuk sedikit yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ahra. Kenapa Ahra dan Changmin sudah saling kenal? Bahkan Eunhyuk yang menjadi teman sebangku Kyuhyun saja belum pernah bertemu dengan Ahra? Jawabannya, karena Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sahabat. Mungkin itu jawaban yang mampu menjelaskannya.

" Kau mau ke kelas, eoh? "

Changmin mengangguk saat Ahra bertanya padanya. Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri membelakangi Changmin malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Ia tidak ingin berbalik. Ia juga tidak ingin memandang nonnanya. Ahra yang tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi malah meneruskan pertanyaannya pada namja kelewat tinggi di depannya itu.

" Kalau begitu, pergi lah bersama Kyuhyun, ne?! "

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Ahra hampir terdengar seperti perintah. Kyuhyun langsung memandang Ahra tanpa membalik badannya ke arah Changmin. Changmin yang sejak tadi biasa-biasa saja nampak sedikit terkejut. Ahra yang melihat ekspresi kedua namja di depannya mulai mengerutkan kening. _Kenapa mereka terlihat kaget?_ Ahra bertanya dalam hati.

" Uhm, mianhe, nonna. Aku lupa jika harus menemui seongsangnim dulu. "

Changmin berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Mencoba bertingkah sewajarnya saja. Kyuhyun. Bocah pucat itu sedari tadi malah menatap jauh ke depan. Entah dimana pikirannya sekarang ini. Ahra hanya mengangguk tanda maklum. _Mungkin dia memang ada urusan,_ pikir Ahra. Ia agak curiga dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

" Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, nonna... "

Changmin berucap diiringi jeda. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

" Kyu... "

Kata itu terucap lirih. Bahkan mungkin hanya Changmin saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mendengarnya. Changmin menyertakan namanya walau hanya terucap lirih. Telingannya mendengar dengan jelas. Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia harus sedikit kecewa saat melihat Changmin sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

Ahra yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka-Changmin dan Kyuhyun-hanya terdiam. Saat Changmin berucap tadi, ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak saling menyapa. Padahal biasanya, mereka berdua itu sudah seperti anak kembar. Selalu bersama-sama terus. Dimana ada Kyuhyun disitu ada Changmin, begitupun sebaliknya. Ahra selama hampir 3 bulan ini selalu disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan. Baru kemarin ia dapat libur karena proyeknya baru selesai. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan interaksi antara dua namja itu.

Kyuhyun, ia hanya memandang kepergian Changmin dengan sendu.

" Apa kalian bertengkar? "

Tiba-tiba Ahra melontarkan pertanyaan. Kyuhyun hanya bungkam. Sampai detik ke enam puluh Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Dongsaengnya itu justru memandang kosong pada siluet seseorang yang mulai menghilang di lorong kelas. Ahra hanya menghela napas. Mungkin hanya masalah remaja biasa saja pikirnya.

" Arraseo, cepat masuk ke kelas "

Ahra berujar sambil mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu hanya menurut tanpa berkata apapun. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Ahra yang masih berdiam di sana. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat, ia kembali ke mobil dan memacunya kembali ke rumah.

 **Kyuhyun POV**

" Kyu "

Aku masih teringat ucapan Changmin tadi. Walau hanya terdengar seperti gumaman, namun aku yakin jika Changmin menyertakan namaku. Suaranya terus berputar di otakku. Kenapa juga tadi nonna bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya takut jika Ahra nonna curiga masalah ini. Eoh, tunggu dulu. Memangnya aku punya masalah apa dengan Changmin? Kuacak-acak rambutku.

" Akh "

Aku berteriak pelan. Keadaan lorong kelas yang lumayan sepi membuat beberapa murid yang ada di sana menoleh. Ck, aku tidak peduli.

" Ugh. Aku bingung "

Jujur, aku bingung dengan semua ini. Apakah aku masih sahabat Changmin? Apa Changmin masih menganggapku sahabat? Akh, kenapa juga kami bisa serenggang ini? Apa aku mengecewakannya? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu dengannya? Kurasa tidak, kami masih sahabat. Namun, jika aku dan Changmin masih sahabat, mengapa untuk sekedar bertegur sapa 'hai' satu sama lain saja begitu sulit?

Aku masih berpikir keras. Ku langkahkan kakiku terus menapaki lorong kelas.

" Kau bohong, Chwang "

Aku bergumam lirih saat melihat Changmin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk di lorong kelas. Bahkan mereka tertawa bersama sekarang.

Dia tadi berkata akan menemui seongsangnim. Bukankah untuk berjalan dari sini sampai kantor butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit? Maklum saja, letaknya ada di lantai dua dan agak jauh dari sini. Aku tahu kaki-kakinya panjang, tapi untuk bolak-balik dari tempat ini sampai ke kantor dan kembali lagi butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit. Mustahil sekali, bahkan belum ada 5 menit sejak pertemuan dengan Changmin di gerbang tadi. Tapi, ku coba berpikiran positif padanya. Siapa yang tahu jika ia bukan berjalan, namun berlari? Mungkin saja. Tapi siapa juga yang mau berlari sejauh itu hanya untuk ke ruang kantor sedangkan bel masuk masih akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi? Jika aku melakukannya, mungkin aku akan langsung menginap di rumah sakit. Ck, ayolah. Semoga saja ia memang melakukannya. Kuharap begitu.

" Cih "

Entah kenapa aku bisa berdecih. Aku berbalik arah tanpa menyapa mereka yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan keberadaanku. Sepertinya aku butuh ke toilet sebentar. Membasuh muka dan menenangkan diri disana sebelum bel masuk berdering sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

 **Kyuhyun POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seongsangnim akan membagi kalian menjadi 10 grup. Satu grup terdiri dari 3 orang. Kalian harus mnyanyikan sebuah lagu dan diiringi oleh alat musik. Ingat, harus ada minimal satu orang sebagai main vokal. Kalau pun semua anggota grup bisa bernyanyi, begitu juga bisa. Untuk alat musik dan lagu, seongsangnim membebaskan kalian memilih apapun yang kalian bisa. Anggota kelompok sudah seongsangnim susun. Tanyakan pada sekertaris kelas kalian. Semua sudah seongsangnim serahkan padanya. Ingat! Tidak ada protes! Minggu depan semua kelompok harus menampilkan kemampuannya. Seongsangnim tidak ingin ada alasan apa pun!"

Jung seongsangnim keluar setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Seongsangnim yang mengajar seni musik itu memang masih muda, tampan, namun agak menakutkan saat marah. Kyuhyun mendengus. _Kenapa harus ada tugas seperti ini?_ Ia agak kesal. Kenapa harus praktek menyanyi juga? Apalagi grup dan ia harus satu grup dengan Donghae dan Siwon. Padahal ia berharap bisa satu grup dengan Eunhyuk. Juga terbersit di hati Kyuhyun agar bisa satu grup dengan Changmin. Namun seongsangnim memang cerdik. Ia dan Changmin tidak akan mungkin satu grup. Murid yang memiliki vokal baik disebar disetiap grup. Benar saja. Ada Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Jonghyun, Tiffany, Seohyun, dan beberapa murid yang bervokal baik termasuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Jung seongsangnim memang orang yang teliti. Bahkan saat awal masuk di kelas 10, semua murid sudah di tes vokal. Karena itu, ia bisa mengetahui siapa murid yang bervokal baik, sedang, atau pun yang nol besar dalam vokal.

"Kyu, kenapa kita tidak satu grup, eoh?"

Eunhyuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja. Ia memutar pandangannya mengelilingi kelas. Terlihat teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dengan grupnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membahas tugas mereka tadi. Eunhyuk yang melihat Jonghyun dan Henry menyerit. _Kenapa mereka hanya berdua?_ Padahal ada 30 murid yang kebetulan masuk semua hari ini. Jika ada 10 grup, harusnya setiap grup ada 3 anggota dan semuanya pas.

"Kyu. Kenapa Jonghyun dan Henry hanya berdua? Kemana anggota yang satu?"

Eunhyuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap menghampiri teman satu grupnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya seakan tengah berpikir. _Sepertinya otak monyet yadong ini memang tidak beres._

"Kalau Donghae dan Siwon, kan memang teman satu grupmu. Lalu kenapa Jonghyun dan Henry hanya berdua. Siapa anggota yang terakhir?"

Eunhyuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun sembari menunujuk teman yang ia maksud dalam pembicaraannya. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Ck, dasar Hyuk pabbo!"

"Mwo!"

Eunhyuk kaget. Ia hanya bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia malah di katai bodoh.

"Mereka itu teman satu grupmu, pabbo. Apakah kau tidak sadar, eoh?"

"Hah?!"

Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang tidak ada ramahnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun juga bingung. Padahal Eunhyuk itu duduk di sampingnya. Tidakkah aura jeniusnya merambat pada Eunhyuk? Kenapa si monyet jelek malah semakin bodoh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Eh..he..he. Oh, iya, Kyu. Aku lupa"

Setelah tersadar dari 'ke-pabbo-annya', Eunhyuk bergegas menghampiri teman satu grupnya. Ia masih sempat melambai pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah menuju ke tempat Domghae dan Siwon yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kyu, karena kau yang memiliki vokal paling baik di antara kita, maka kau menjadi main vokal, ne? Nanti biar aku yang bermain gitar dan Siwon akan bermain keyboard."

Donghae berucap saat Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Siwon yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut tanda setuju. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk pada Donghae dan Siwon. Donghae dan Siwon langsung tersenyum.

"Lalu kita akan membawakan lagu apa?"

Siwon bertanya setelahnya. Ia menoleh pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Dongahe terlihat berpikir, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan kelas, mencari seseorang. Kyuhyun melihat Changmin dan teman satu grupnya, Sungmin dan Yunho. Mereka terlihat santai saat berdiskusi. Bahkan tidak jarang diselingi tawa. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Entah, padahal ia sempat kesal pada Changmin tadi pagi. Namun, melihatnya bisa tersenyum, ia merasa senang. Walau Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin bukan tersenyum karenanya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar, hampir 5 menit ia memandangi Changmin. Donghae dan Siwon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengkode satu sama lain. Saat dirasa Kyuhyun belum tersadar, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

 _Hana_

 _Dul_

 _Set_

"Dduaarrr!"

"Yak! Yak!"

Donghae dan Siwon ternyata mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan itu berhasil. Kyuhyun bahkan berteriak kencang sampai semua anggota grup yang lain menoleh pada mereka. Kyuhyun melotot ke arah dua makhluk tampan yang merupakan anggota grupnya.

"Hmmppffftt... Hahaha... hahaha!"

Siwon dan Donghae yang merasa ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun itu lucu malah tertawa. Siapa yang tahan untuk tidak tertawa jika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun tadi? Matanya melotot dan bibirnya terbuka karena berteriak. Lalu yang paling lucu adalah ekspresi mukanya yang terlihat polos seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun merasa pipinya memanas. Ia masih melotot pada dua makhluk itu.

"Hahaha...hahahaha"

Donghae dan Siwon belum berhenti tertawa. Mereka berdua sampai memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Death glare dari Kyuhyun sepertinya belum mempan.

"Hei, Kyu! Suruh dua orang itu berhenti tertawa. Suara mereka mengganggu konsentrasi kami!"

Tiffany, salah satu teman sekelasnya mulai protes. Ia sepertinya benar-benar terganggu akibat suara tawa Donghae dan Siwon. Kyuhyun meringis sebagai jawabannya. Ia menoleh pada Donghae dan Siwon yang masih sibuk tertawa.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun membekap mulut kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan pemilik mulut yang dibekap hanya meronta. Mereka langsung terdiam saat melihat death glare yang ditorehkan Kyuhyun. Seakan paham akan maksud Kyuhyun, mereka menurut dan diam. Kyuhyun yang merasa caranya berhasil langsung melepas kedua tangannya dari mulut mereka. Kyuhyun menorehkan evil smirknya kemudian mengambil PSPnya dari tas. Ia malah sibuk bermain game. _Ck, benar-benar tidak sopan. Ia berani melakukan ini? Bahkan aku lebih tua darinya._ Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tidak sopan dan suka seenaknya.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia malah terlihat menyesal melakukannya. Maklum, ia punya hati yang bersih seperti bayi. Tadi ia khilaf karena Donghae yang memancingnya. _Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku,_ Siwon langsung memohon ampun. Benar kan?

 _Siapa suruh macam-macam padaku, eoh?_ Kyuhyun membatin saat melihat kedua temannya yang tidak berdaya melawannya. Masa bodoh, ia ingin main game saja.

Teman sekelasnya hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat ulah Kyuhyun. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Sangat tidak sopan, bahkan pada orang yang lebih tua. Mereka kembali tenggelam pada tugas seni musik.

.

.

.

Changmin yang juga ada di kelas saat 'keributan' antara Donghe-Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi hanya terdiam. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di bangku paling depan itu bersama Donghae dan Siwon. Bocah pucat itu duduk membelakanginya. Ia berada di bangku pojok paling belakang bersama teman satu grupnya. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti sedang bermain PSP. Terlihat jika Donghae dan Siwon yang saling berpandangan cemas.

Changmin tersenyum tanpa sadar. Pasti sangat sulit memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya-PSP-sekarang. Apalagi mereka sempat mengerjai Kyuhyun tadi. _Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti ini._ Changmin seolah memberi perintah pada Donghae dan Siwon walau hanya membatin.

"Hei, Changmin. Kenapa kau terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun?"

Changmin lupa, ia sedang berdiskusi dengan Sungmin dan Yunho tadi saat 'keributan' terjadi. Ia tidak sadar jika sejak tadi Sungmin dan Yunho memperhatikannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelak.

"Aniyo, aku tidak memandanginya. Aku sedang memandang ke luar jendela saja, hyung"

Ia beruntung sekali. Kyuhyun memang duduk di dekat jendela. Jadi, siapapun yang melihatnya melamun tadi mengira Changmin sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin dan Yunho. Mereka sedang duduk di samping Changmin. Mereka tahu kemana arah pandang Changmin.

"Jangan bohong. Terkadang yang terlihat itu belum tentu benar. Kau harus mencoba mencari yang tidak terlihat pula"

Sungmin berucap ambigu pada Changmin. Changmin menyerit.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum pada Changmin, lalu beralih ke Yunho. Yunho balas tersenyum lalu memandang Changmin.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Jika kau rindu, katakan rindu. Jika kau tidak membencinya, maka jangan kau coba membencinya. Chang, setiap orang punya batas. Cepat perbaiki semua sebelum seseorang itu mencapai batasnya"

Yunho berkata dengan lembut pada Changmin seolah sedang bicara dengan anak kecil. Ia hanya ingin menyiratkan maksud perkataannya itu. Ia tahu, Changmin sedang merindukan Kyuhyun. Ia juga tahu, ada jarak antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang. Walau Yunho tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Changmin, bocah kelebihan tinggi itu langsung terdiam saat Yunho berucap tadi. Kata-kata Yunho sangat merasuk ke hatinya. Ia sadar, ia dan Kyuhyun memang nyaris tidak berkomunikasi selama hampir 3 bulan ini. Ia menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun dan dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun juga malah makin menjauh darinya. Kadang ia merasa kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa terlupakan. Ah, mengingat itu, ia menjadi sebal.

"Ingat kata-kata kami. Kami pulang dulu kalau begitu. Besok saja kita mulai latihan"

Yunho dan Sungmin beranjak sambil menepuk pundak Changmin bergantian. Changmin yang tersadar langsung menatap kedua orang itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Gomawo, hyung. Akan kupikirkan lagi kata-kata kalian"

Yunho dan Sungmin tersenyum. Setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba membujuk Changmin. Mereka bergegas pula setelah sebelumnya memberi kode 'ok' pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memandang mereka dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Changmin beralih memandang ruang kelas. Rupanya sudah banyak yang pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Tapi bocah pucat itu, masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan Siwon dan Donghae. Rupanya mereka berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun. Changmin berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian memilih beranjak untuk pulang. Ia ingin tidur setelah ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang beranjak keluar kelas. _Sepertinya grup mereka sudah selesai berdiskusi._ Sebelumnya Yunho dan Sungmin sudah pulang belum lama tadi sebelum Changmin. Yunho dan Sungmin bahkan sempat menepuk bahunya sebelum keluar kelas.

"Kyu, ada saatnya kita harus jujur pada diri sendiri. Jika kau memang ingin menyapanya, maka sapalah dia. Terkadang seseorang tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata. Namun mereka menjelaskan lewat pandangan matanya."

Siwon tiba-tiba berucap pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu, ada sedikit jarak antara Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya-Changmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bungkam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Ia memandangnya lama. Sampai terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Kau tahu? Ada saatnya seseorang yang kau anggap paling kuat juga membutuhkan sandaran. Mereka juga punya rasa lelah."

Donghae bicara kemudian. Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang sedang menstarter motornya. Ia merasa kata-kata Donghae mencerminkan perasaannya sekarang. Apakah Changmin juga lelah seperti dirinya? Entahlah.

"Sudah sore. Kami pulang dulu. Besok kita bisa mulai latihan. Aku akan membawa gitar. Lalu Siwon membawa keyboardnya. Jangan lupakan tadi"

Donghae dan Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang itu. Ia tersenyum tulus yang juga dibalas senyuman tulus pula oleh mereka.

"Gomawo, Siwon-ah, Donghae-ah"

DOENGG!

"Yak! Dasar tidak sopan"

Padahal tadi, Kyuhyun sudah bisa tersenyum tulus. Namun ternyata rasa sopannya memang nol besar. Donghae akan menonyor kepala Kyuhyun namun langsung ditarik oleh Siwon. Maklum saja, Siwon itu tidak tega jika Kyuhyun 'dianiaya' oleh Donghae. Apalagi mereka sudah menjahili Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun itu mengingatkannya pada dongsaengnya yang sedang di luar negeri. Begitulah kata Siwon dulu.

"Yak! Choi Siwon. Aish padahal aku ingin menghajar bocah itu."

Donghae berucap sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk manis di kursi sambil menampilkan evil smirknya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot, kan sudah ada Siwon yang membelanya.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tadi kan kita sudah menjahilinya. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Kyuhyun? Kau kan sudah tahu bagaimana sikapnya, kan?"

Benar, kan? Siwon pasti membelanya. Ada untungnya juga Kyuhyun itu mengingatkan Siwon pada dongsengnya.

"Aish, ya sudah! Aku mau pulang"

Donghae langsung melenggang ke luar kelas meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah itu masih setia menampilkan smirk andalannya. _Dasar kekanakan,_ Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati. Ia memang benar, Donghae itu kekanakan. Kadang Kyuhyun merasa menjadi hyung bagi Donghae.

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menyusul Donghae hyung. Kau masih disini?"

"Ne, Siwon hyung. Aku menunggu jemputan."

Siwon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyu. Bye."

"Ne, hati-hati, hyung."

Siwon keluar setelah sedikit mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Ia teringat sesuatu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetik beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya pada seseorang. Selang beberapa detik muncul tulisan 'Message sent'. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu menyusul Donghae yang berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

Changmin memacu motornya dengan pelan. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk segera pulang. Ia menghentikan motornya di taman dekat sekolah. Ia melepas helmnya lalu meletakkan di pangkuannya. Changmin masih duduk di motornya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya yang terlihat sendu. Di dudukkan tubuh tingginya di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Taman itu nampak sepi. Tentu saja, hari sudah beranjak malam.

Changmin masih diam sambil menerawang jauh seluruh penjuru taman. Sepi. Termyata memang benar-benar sepi. Hanya dia sendiri di sini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang nampak jingga kekuningan. Changmin hanya ingin merenung di sini. Kejadian hari ini terus berputar di otaknya seperti sebuah rol film. Di eratkannya pegangan pada helm di pangkuannya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas. Setelah merasa cukup, ia kemudian beranjak pulang.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyu. Bagaimana grupmu tadi?"

Eunhyuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Mereka sekarang hanya berdua di dalam kelas. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang. Eunhyuk sendiri masih ingin menemani Kyuhyun yang katanya belum dijemput. Ia sudah menawari untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan rumahnya dengan rumah Kyuhyun berlawanan arah. Kalau dipikir-pikir ada baiknya juga Kyuhyun menolak. Eunhyuk tidak harus bolak-balik.

"Biasa saja. Hanya tinggal latihan."

Kyuhyun masih fokus pada benda kotak di tangannya. Karena bosan hanya berbicara dengan Eunhyuk, jadi ia bermain PSP saja.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu di gerbang saja. Nanti kutemani di sana."

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun menunggu sendirian. Apalagi kemarin Kyuhyun sakit.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja, Hyuk. Aku bisa menunggu sendiri. Nanti kau dicari ahjumma."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk repot-repot menungguinya.

"Aniyo, Kyu. Aku sudah biasa pulang malam. Eommaku tidak akan khawatir."

Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya sejenak. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Arraseo. Kita menunggu di gerbang saja kalau begitu. Kau bisa mengambil motormu dulu, Hyuk."

Kyuhyun berujar sambil beranjak setelah sebelumnya sempat menyimpan PSPnya ke dalam tas. Ia berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ok, Kyu."

Eunhyuk dengan tergesa berlari menuju parkiran. Ia berhenti sejenak, teringat sesuatu. Saat masih berdiskusi tadi, ponselnya berbunyi. Karena tidak enak pada Jonghyun dan Henry, ia mengabaikannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

 **Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku, hyung.**

 **-Siwon-**

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mengetikkan pesan.

 **Gwenchana. Kalian sudah berusaha. Gomawo karena sudah mau membantu.**

 _Message Sent_

Eunhyuk menyimpan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia bergegas menuju gerbang dengan memacu motor sportnya.

.

.

.

"Gomawo karena mau menemani dongsaengku, Hyuk Jae-sshi."

Ahra berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun bilang jika Eunhyuk yang menemaninya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. Nonnanya itu terlalu baik. Lihat saja, Eunhyuk bahkan sudah menampilkan ekspresi-yadong-nya. Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat mengusirnya pulang.

"Uhm...ehm.. n-nne. Cheonmaneyo, nonna."

Eunhyuk membalas ucapan Ahra dengan gaya sok playboynya menurut Kyuhyun. Nonnanya hanya tersenyum kemudian. Kyuhyun tambah risi.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Cepat pulang sana."

Kyuhyun mengusir Eunhyuk dengan 'halus' dan menghasilkan sebuah jitakan pada kepalanya.

"Ouch, appo."

Ternyata sang nonna yang menjitaknya dengan 'sayang'. Eunhyuk melihatnya dengan pandangan horor. _Ternyata nonna dan dongsaeng sama saja. Sama-sama sadisnya ternyata._ Eunhyuk hanya membatin. Lebih baik ia segera pulang saja.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyu, nonna."

"Ya..ya. Cepat pulang sana!"

Kyuhyun berkata dengan ketus. Ia bahkan masih mengelus kepalanya. Nonnanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Eunhyuk membungkuk sedikit pada Ahra dan langsung memacu motornya. Kyuhyun, bocah itu mendengus pada nonnanya.

PLETAAKK

"Ouch, nonna. Appo... ouch."

Kyuhyun mengeluh panjang. Nonnanya tega sekali. Sudah dua jitakkan bersarang di kepalanya.

"Aish, neo jinjja... Apa tidak bisa lebih sopan pada temanmu, eoh?"

Ahra berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia heran, adiknya sangat lah tidak sopan ternyata.

"Ck, nonna. Ayo pulang."

Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ahra, langsung masuk ke mobil. Ahra hanya menghela napas. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala dan tidak sopan. Ahra menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil dan memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak tugas yang diberikan oleh Jung seongsangnim. Lalu apakah petuah yang di berikan pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin mempan? Jawabnya tidak. Mereka masih egois, tidak ingin mengakui perasaan mereka. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Yunho, serta Sungmin saja sampai frustasi. Mereka saling bekerja sama memberi petuah pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin secara bergantian dan secara halus. Kenapa mereka bisa bekerja sama? Begini ceritanya. Hal ini terjadi tepat seminggu yang lalu setelah Eunhyuk melihat daftar nama anggota setiap grup.

 **Flashback**

 _Eunhyuk menimang-nimang sebentar. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Mengambilnya lagi, lalu meletakkannya kembali. Begitu terus sampai Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya menoleh pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya._

 _Setelah berpikir lagi, Eunhyuk membulatkan tekadnya. Di ambilnya ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan. Lalu mengirimkannya pada 2 nomer berbeda. Siwon dan Sungmin. Itulah nama kontak yang tertera di sana. Ia mengetikkan pesan yang isinya sama._

 _ **Maukah kau membantuku?**_

 _Message sent._

 _Tidak sampai 10 detik, ponselnya sudah bergetar berulang kali. 2 messages received._

 _Eunhyuk membukanya satu persatu. Di mulai dari Siwon._

 _ **Membantu apa, hyung? Jika aku bisa akan kulakukan.**_

 _Eunhyuk nyengir. Siwon itu memang baik, apalagi jika ini menyangkut Kyuhyun._

 _ **Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kau mengerti, kan?**_

 _Message sent._

 _Sembari menunggu balasan dari Siwon, ia membuka pesan dari Sungmin._

 _ **Apa yang bisa kubantu, Eunhyukie?**_

 _Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sungmin juga orang yang baik dan perhatian. Pasti ia mau membantu Eunhyuk. Saat ia sedang mengetikkan pesan, ponselnya bergetar lagi. 'Pasti Siwon', pikir Eunhyuk. Ia segera menyelesaikan acara mengetikkan pesannya pada Sungmin._

 _ **Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Hyung mengerti, kan?**_

 _Message sent_

 _Kenapa hanya dengan 'Kyuhyun dan Changmin' saja? Jawabnya, karena Siwon dan Sungmin, ani bahkan yang lain sudah paham. Eunhyuk membuka pesan dari Siwon._

 _ **Ah, mereka. Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

 _ **Karena kau satu grup dengannya. Sindir dia dengan kata-kata yang halus. Maksudku jangan sebutkan nama Changmin saat bicara dengannya. Jika ia melamun, biarkan saja. Biarkan ia berpikir selama yang ia mau. Tolong beritahu Donghae juga. Ku harap dia mau membantu. Aku juga akan minta bantuan Sungmin hyung dan Yunho hyung untuk menangani Changmin.**_

 _Message sent_

 _Ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar lagi, namun bukan pesan dari Siwon. Sungmin yang mengirim balasan._

 _ **Aku mengerti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menyeret mereka agar mau bicara satu sama lain?**_

 _Eunhyuk melotot membacanya. Segera ia mengetikkan pesan sebelum Sungmin berbuat yang tidak-tidak._

 _ **Andwee! Jangan lakukan itu, hyung. Cukup bicara dengan halus saja. Aku minta bantuanmu karena kebetulan kau satu grup dengan Changmin. Nasihati Changmin dengan kata-kata yang halus tapi menusuk hati. Biarkan dia melamun. Aku ingin dia berpikir dan meresapi kata-katamu. Tolong beritahu Yunho hyung juga. Kuharap ia mau membantu. Tadi aku juga meminta bantuan Siwon dan Donghae.**_

 _Message sent_

 _Ponselnya bergetar, pesan dari Siwon masuk._

 _ **Arraseo, akan kulakukan sebisaku, hyung. Tapi aku dan Hae hyung tidak berjanji ini akan berhasil.**_

 _ **Tidak masalah jika gagal. Yang penting kalian sudah mau membantu. Gomawo, Siwon-ah.**_

 _Message sent._

 _Pesan dari Sungmin masuk lagi._

 _ **Ok, Eunhyukie. Aku dan Yunho hyung akan berusaha. Semoga kami berhasil.**_

 _ **Gomawo karena mau membantuku, hyung. Jeongmal gomawo.**_

 _Message sent._

 _Eunhyuk tersenyum, setidaknya ia tidak sendiri dalam usahanya. Walaupun tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak, yng penting mereka sudah berusaha._

 _Ponselnya bergetar beriringan. 2 messages received._

 _ **Ne, cheonmayo, hyung.**_

 _ **Ne, cheonmayo, Eunhyukie.**_

 _Begitulah pesan yang diterima Eunhyuk dari Siwon dan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, juga Yunho yang juga menoleh padanya. Mereka mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal seolah berkata 'hwaiting' untuk satu sama lain._

 _Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya. 'Ck, lama sekali si pucat ini'. Eunhyuk berdecak dalam hati. Namun setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu rencana yang akan ia lakukan._

 **Flashback end**

Begitulah kira-kira ceritanya. Namun, mereka hanya bisa gigit jari. Sudah seminggu dan mereka belum berhasil. Frustasi. Tentu saja. Mereka hampir menyerah, namun satu ide muncul karena tugas seni musik dari Jung seongsangnim.

.

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon yang maju."

Jung seongsangnimyang masih berdiri di depan bangkunya memanggil grup Kyuhyun. Mereka-Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon-maju ke depan. Terdapat 3 kursi di depan kelas. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tengah. Donghae duduk di sebelah kanannya sambil memegang gitar. Siwon duduk di sebelah kirinya dengan keyboard yang ada di hadapannya.

3 namja tampan itu menyedot perhatian teman sekelasnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang suara emas seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Apalagi Kyuhyun nanti akan menyanyi diiringi gitar dan keyboard yang dimainkan oleh Donghae dan Siwon. Sungguh perpaduan yang pasti akan luar biasa.

"Ehem..."

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu jepang. Kalian pasti tahu lagu ini. Lagu yang menceritakan seorang yang tidak ingin sahabatnya pergi."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil memandang seseorang, Changmin. Ia seolah memberitahu Changmin lewat pandangan matanya. Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa teriris.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruang kelas. Membuat dua orang yang saling berpandangan itu terpaksa memutus kontak mata. Teriakan penyemangat juga terdengar bersahutan. Entah yeoja atau namja yang berteriak. Mereka langsung terdiam saat Donghae memetik gitarnya. Ada beberapa murid yang berbisik karena tahu apa lagu yang di bawakan oleh Kyuhyun. Ada juga yang hanya diam memperhatikan. Bahkan ada yang melongo karena tidak bisa menebak apa lagu yang akan dibawakan Kyuhyun. Seongsangnim langsung menginterupsi mereka agar diam. Semua langsung menurut dan diam memperhatikan.

 _ **Doushite kimi ga nakuno mada boku mo naite inai noni**_

(Mengapa dirimu menangis, padahal aku masih ada disini?)

 _ **Jibun yori kanashi mukara tsurai no ga dotchi ka wakaranaku naru yo**_

(Aku bahkan sangat menyedihkan karna tak tahu apa salahku hingga detik ini)

 _ **Garakuyya datta hazu no kyou ga futari nara takara mono nu naru**_

(Jangan pernah kau lupa semua kisah, hari ini akan jadi hari yang terindah)

Kyuhyun membawakan lagu jepang itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Mungkin sebagian besar teman-temannya tidak paham akan maksud lagu yang ia bawakan. Namun mereka dapat menangkap kesedihan melalui suara Kyuhyun. Siwon bersiap memainkan bagiannya saat bagian refrain datang.

 _ **Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru kotoga boku ni aru kana**_

(Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa di sampingmu esok hari?)

Kyuhyun menyanyikan bagian ini sambil memandang Changmin yang juga balas memandangnya.

 _ **Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute**_

(Tertawa bersama, tersenyum bahagia. Hanya itu yang ingin aku rasakan.)

 _ **Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu**_

(Kau lembut bagaikan bunga matahari dengan penuh kehangatan yang selalu ada untukku)

 _ **Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kudzuita kara**_

(Sekarang diriku ingin memberi tahumu. Jika di sini ku sudah bahagia melihat senyummu.)

Kyuhyun masih bernyanyi. Lagu ini terdengar sangat indah saat dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun dan grupnya. Kyuhyun juga masih memandang Changmin. Ia seolah berbicara padanya melalui lirik lagu itu. Changmin itu mengusai bahasa Jepang dengan baik. Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin menangkap maksud Kyuhyun yang tersirat lewat lagu yang ia bawakan.

 _ **Touku de tomoru mirai moshi mo bokura ga hanarete mo**_

(Kita bahkan sering tuk menyapa masa depan yang ada di jauh sana)

 _ **Sore zore aruite yuku sono saki de mata deaeru to shinjite**_

(Aku yakin masa depan kita akan lebih baik dan indah bila kita bersama)

 _ **Chiguhagu datta hazu no hohaba hitotsu no youni ima kasanaru**_

(Jangan pernah kau lupa semua kisah, tetaplah tersenyum sebelum kita berpisah)

Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar berbicara dengan Changmin lewat lagu tersebut. Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau memang takdir Tuhan, ia pun tidak tahu. Lagu ini benar-benar menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Changmin.

 _ **Soba ni iru koto nanigenai kono shunkan wo wasure wa shinai yo**_

(Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa di sampingmu esok hari?)

 _ **Tabidachino hi te wo furutoki egao de irareru youni**_

(Tertawa bersama, tersenyum bahagia. Hanya itu yang ingin aku rasakan.)

 _ **Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu**_

(Kau lembut bagaikan bunga matahari dengan penuh kehangatan yang selalu ada untukku)

 _ **Kaeshitai keredi kimi ni koto dakara mou juubun dayo tte jitto yuu kana**_

(Apakah kau menginginkan untuk kembali disini? Kurindu rasakan bahagia bersama dirimu)

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang terus memandangnya tanpa henti. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Changmin menenangkan hatinya dengan beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Namun ia masih mendengarkan nyanyian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut diantara nyanyiannya.

 _ **Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru kotoga boku ni aru kana**_

(Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa di sampingmu esok hari?)

 _ **Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute**_

(Tertawa bersama, tersenyum bahagia. Hanya itu yang ingin aku rasakan.)

 _ **Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu**_

(Kau lembut bagaikan bunga matahari dengan penuh kehangatan yang selalu ada untukku)

 _ **Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kudzuita kara**_

(Sekarang diriku ingin memberi tahumu. Jika di sini ku sudah bahagia melihat senyummu.)

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan kembali menggema memenuhi ruang kelas. Namun bukannya senang, Kyuhyun harus menelan pil pahit. Changmin terlihat masih enggan menatapnya lagi. Ia malah sibuk memandang ke luar jendela. Siwon dan Donghae yang disampingnya menepuk bahunya seolah memberi semangat. Mereka lalu membungkuk sedikit pada Jung seongsangnim dan bergegas menuju tempat duduknya kembali.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu luar biasa, Kyu. Kau benar-benar.. wwow."

Eunhyuk berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Sekarang ada Ryeowook, Kangin, dan Yoochun yang sedang tampil, jadi ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan keras. Bisa-bisa Jung seongsangnim dengan senang hati akan menendangnya keluar dari kelas.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya membalas dengan anggukan tanpa ekspresi. Datar. Kyuhyun bahkan tampak memandang kosong ke depan. Eunhyuk kaget. Reaksi Kyuhyun jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Padahal Eunhyuk berharap Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman polosnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng ke arah Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Yunho yang juga memandangnya. Mereka langsung lemas.

.

.

.

"Silahkan maju. Giliran terakhir waktunya kalian tampil."

Seongsangnim mempersilahkan. Giliran terakhir, yaitu Changmin, Sungmin, dan Yunho yang akan tampil. Changmin adalah main vokal, namun ia bersikeras ingin memainkan gitar. Sungmin memainkan keyboard. Sedangkan Yunho memainkan biolanya. Mereka tampak keren. Tanpa memberi kata-kata, mereka langsung memulai penampilannya.

 _ **Saranghaetjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan**_

(Bukankah kita pernah begitu saling mencintai)

 _ **Hamkke aphahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo**_

(Begitu banyak waktu kita lalui bersama)

 _ **Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni**_

(Bukankah kita pernah saling terluka bersama)

 _ **Apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok**_

(Sudahkah dirimu melupakan? Kemana kau pergi? Dengarkanlah…)

Sungguh, bukankah ini lagu cinta dari namja pada yeoja. Lalu mengapa namja yang menyanyikan lagu ini malah memandang lekat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di antara teman-temannya itu? Jangan berpikir ini adalah tatapan cinta! Ini bahkan lebih rumit dari cinta. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan cinta, melainkan tatapan sayang seorang sahabat. Ya. Sahabat.

 _ **Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi**_

(Hatiku terluka mencari dirimu)

 _ **Han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**_

(Memanggil memanggil. Ku memanggilmu sampai ku gila)

 _ **Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara**_

(Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita)

 _ **Oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda**_

(Terkubur perlahan-lahan di dasarnya)

Namja itu-Changmin-seperti membalas lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika lagu yang ia nyanyikan akan bemakna sedalam ini. Ia menginginkan seseorang itu kembali. Bukan seorang kekasih, namun seorang sahabat. Ia menyanyikannya dengan hati. Benar-benar tulus. Hanya lewat lagu ini ia bicara. Ia tidak akan sanggup berbicara secara langsung dihadapannya-Kyuhyun.

 _ **Johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha**_

(Air mataku bahkan tak mampu menghapus bayangmu)

 _ **Hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure aphahaetjanha**_

(Sampai kini hatiku hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong)

 _ **Jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni**_

(Bukankah kita pernah sangat saling menyukai)

 _ **Apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok**_

(Tertawa juga menangis bersama. Kemana kau pergi? Dengarkanlah…)

Suara seseorang yang ia kenal, telah menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kyuhyun, ia memandang lekat Changmin sejak Changmin mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Indah. Dalam. Sakit. Lelah. Itu yang ia rasakan. Apakah Changmin benar-benar merindukannya juga? Apakah Changmin juga benar-benar lelah seperti yang ia rasakan? Ia tahu jika lagu ini adalah lagu cinta pada seorang yeoja. Namun ia merasa, Changmin menyampaikan lagu ini untuk dirinya, seorang sahabat.

 _ **Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi**_

(Hatiku terluka mencari dirimu)

 _ **Han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**_

(Memanggil memanggil. Ku memanggilmu sampai ku gila)

 _ **Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara**_

(Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita)

 _ **Oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda**_

(Terkubur perlahan-lahan di dasarnya)

Mereka masih memandang satu sama lain. Mereka seolah sedang berdialog. Changmin berbicara lewat lagunya, dan Kyuhyun berbicara lewat raut wajahnya. Mereka seolah dapat menangkap maksud dari satu sama lain.

 _ **Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo**_

 _ **jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha**_

(Kembalilah ke sisiku. Hatiku telah letih terus menunggumu. Aku yang terus tersesat karenamu…)

Mereka sama-sama lelah, namun terlalu egois untuk berterus terang. Mereka sama-sama menunggu. Mereka sama-sama tersakiti karena keegoisannya sendiri.

 _ **Sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi**_

(Cintaku tangisi kenangan tentangmu)

 _ **Han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**_

(Memanggil memanggil. Ku memanggilmu sampai ku gila)

 _ **Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara**_

(Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita)

 _ **Oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda**_

(Terkubur perlahan-lahan di dasarnya)

Sampai lagu berakhir, mereka masih memandang lekat satu sama lain. Saling melempar senyum tipis yang hanya di mengerti oleh mereka sendiri.

 _"Jika kau tanya dimana sahabatku, aku akan menjawab. 'Mereka hanya muncul saat aku dalam kesulitan'. Bukankah itu cukup menjelaskan semua?"_

TBC

Hai-hai. Buat readers yang penasaran sama lagunya, aku kasih tahu deh. Lagu yang dinyanyiin Kyuhyun judulnya _**Himawari no Yakusoku.**_ Itu loh, yang di film Stand By Me Doraemon. Trus yang dinyanyiin Changmin tadi pasti lah udah tau. Itu lagunya Super Junior yang _**Memories**_.

Buat yang udah review, jeongmal gomawo. Review kalian adalah penyemangat author buat lanjutin ini ff.

Maaf kalo ceritanya ngecewain. Ini bener-bener cerita dari pikiran author sendiri. Buat yang belum review, review ya?!. Jangan jadi silent readers. Kekeke. Itu cuma saran author aja.

Mianhae kalo gak bisa update cepet. Palingan cuma bisa update seminggu sekali. Terus berhubung author mau UTS, jadi buat chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama. Mianhae,...

Jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*tebarpaku*

Balesan review

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 2

Gomawo udah review, ini udah di next

diahretno chapter 2 . Oct 13

Itu masih rahasia, pantengin terus aja pokoknya. Gomawo ^^

widiantini9 chapter 2 . Oct 13

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo

angel sparkyu chapter 2 . Oct 13

Itu rahasia. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi deh. Gomawo

angella chapter 2 . Oct 13

Author usahain deh. Tapi gak janji yak. Gomawo

melani. chapter 2 . Oct 13

Kekeke. Author juga ngarepnya gitu. Tapi gak taulah nanti gimana. Ide masih mampet di otak. Gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 2 . Oct 13

Gemes sama changkyu aja? Sama author kagak gitu(?/)*plakkk* abaikan ini. Gomawo

SNCKS chapter 2 . Oct 13

Kekeke. Changmin emang bener-bener,, aahh sudahlah. Eits.. tapi jangan main getok pala Changmin, nanti eommanya marah tau. Kekeke. Gomawo

jihyunelf chapter 2 . Oct 13

Iya, masih rahasia deh. Beberapa chapter lagi kayaknya. Sabarrr. Gomawo

mifta cinya chapter 2 . Oct 13

Mwo? Masa sih? Mafin author*bungkuk 90°*. Author juga manusia, jadi maklum kalo kelewat pas nulis review chingu. Maafin yakk... jangan kapok-kapok review lagi loh. Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Namun karena suatu hal, persahabatan mereka merenggang.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Hanya butuh seorang sahabat yang setia. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

Chapter 4

 _"Hyung, apa kau pernah merasa kecewa pada seseorang?"_

 _Changmin bertanya pada Leeteuk yang sedang meneliti tanaman kesayangannya. Mereka sedang berada di dalam rumah kaca yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mencabuti rumput liar sejenak. Ia memandang Changmin yang sedang menyandarkan tangannya pada salah satu batang pohon jambu. Kelakuan Changmin tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Changmin tidak pernah mau untuk sekedar menengok ke rumah kaca. Lalu apa yang dilakukan bocah ini sekarang?_

 _"Kecewa yang seperti apa maksudmu itu. Pada seorang yang kita sayang atau pada siapa?"_

 _Leeteuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menunggu Changmin menjawab._

 _"Kecewa pada...sahabat"_

 _Changmin mengucapkannya dengan lirih pada kata terakhir. Leeteuk menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menghampiri Changmin. Ia melihat Changmin yang terlihat memperhatikannya, seolah meminta jawaban segera._

 _Leeteuk mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon jambu. Ia mengkode pada Changmin agar duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Uhm... kecewa pada sahabat."_

 _Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu meneruskannya._

 _"Hyung pernah mengalaminya. Bukan hanya kecewa, bahkan kami sempat berkelahi."_

 _Changmin tidak mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia menyimak cerita Leeteuk._

 _"Hyung dan sahabat hyung. Heechul namanya. Kami sudah seperti permen karet. Selalu bersama setiap waktu. Ini terjadi saat kami masih Senior High School."_

 _Leeteuk tersenyum di sela ceritanya. Ia teringat akan sahabatnya._

 _"Namun, aku harus menelan pil pahit saat mendengar kabar jika ia tidur dengan Yonna, kekasih hyung waktu itu. Aku sangat kecewa, bahkan sangat marah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika sahabatmu meniduri kekasihmu? Hyung yang sedang marah pun tanpa segan memukul Heechul saat di sekolah. Kami berkelahi."_

 _Leeteuk bercerita dengan sendu._

 _"Aku lebih unggul darinya. Heechul yang sudah babak belur tetap tidak mau mengaku. Hyung tetap mendesaknya terus. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Yonna menangis di depanku dan berkata jika Heechul memaksa untuk tidur dengannya. Heechul tetap tidak mau mengaku, ia sampai berlutut di depanku dan berkata jika ia tidak melakukannya."_

 _Changmin mengerutkan kening saat melihat Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Aneh. Padahal tidak ada bagian yang menyedihkan. Malahan harusnya Leeteuk menceritakannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Tapi kenapa Leeteuk menangis? Changmin tidak berkomentar. Ia melanjutkan menyimak cerita Leeteuk._

 _"Aku bahkan melaporkannya pada Kepala Sekolah. Akhirnya Heechul dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena hal itu. Aku tidak menganggap Heechul sebagai sahabat sejak saat itu. Aku juga bahkan tidak tahu jika ia pindah dari Seoul. Ia sempat menghubungiku beberapa kali. Namun, aku memutus semua komunikasi dengannya. Aku muak dengannya."_

 _"Hubunganku dengan Yonna tetap berlanjut. Hyung tidak mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Hyung takut ia menjadi trauma."_

 _"Namun, hyung harus menerima kenyataan yang lebih pahit lagi. Yonna berselingkuh dengan teman sekelasku. Dan dengan enteng dia bilang jika Heechul tidak bersalah. Hyung kaget. Yonna bilang, Heechul memang tidak tidur dengannya. Ia hanya menjadikan Heechul sebagai kambing hitam agar tidak ketahuan selingkuh."_

 _Leeteuk menoleh pada Changmin yang masih menyimak ceritanya. Leeteuk sudah bersimbah air mata._

 _"Kau tahu kan, Min. Kau tahu kan bagaimana selanjutnya?"_

 _Leeteuk bertanya sambil tersenyum pahit. Suaranya terdengar parau._

 _"Apakah...apakah hyung menyesal?"_

 _Changmin bertanya dengan ragu. Ia hanya menduga. Secara logika, Heechul tadi memang hanya korban. Ia memandang Leeteuk yang nampak beralih memandang langit._

 _"Kau benar. Bahkan hyung lebih dari sekedar menyesal. Hyung berdosa, sangat berdosa. Hyung ingin menebus dosa hyung dengan meminta maaf padanya. Hyung memang pabbo. Mengorbankan persahabatan hanya karena dibutakan oleh cinta."_

 _"Namun ini mungkin memang karma yang harus ku terima. Hyung sudah berusaha mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok Seoul, Busan, bahkan hampir seluruh Korea Selatan. Namun ia tidak terdeteksi. Ia sepertinya sudah pindah ke luar negeri."_

 _Changmin memgelus punggung Leeteuk yang nampak bergetar. Ia baru tahu jika ada cerita sepahit ini di hidup Leeteuk._

 _"Apakah hyung masih tetap mencarinya?"_

 _Changmin bertanya. Leeteuk menetralkan napasnya lalu menjawab._

 _"Sampai mati dan sampai ke ujung dunia pun, hyung tetap akan mencarinya sampai ketemu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang jika belum menemuinya."_

 _Changmin mengangguk. Leeteuk tersenyum setelahnya._

 _"Min, aku hanya ingin bilang."_

 _Ia menarik napas panjang._

 _"Kau boleh kecewa pada sahabatmu. Namun, apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatmu? Ia bahkan lebih dari sekedar kecewa. Kau sendiri lah yang menyimpulkan jika sahabatmu telah mengecewakanmu. Pada dasarnya, ia telah mengorbankan semuanya untukmu. Jangan kau turuti egomu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti aku. Aku yang pabbo ini."_

 _"Percaya lah. Seorang sahabat tidak akan sampai hati membuat sahabatnya kecewa."_

 _Leeteuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh tadi. Ia beranjak dan menepuk bahu Changmin. Changmin masih diam. Mencoba meresapi semuanya. Ia mendongak menatap langit. Bergumam tanpa suara lalu beranjak pergi._

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin mulai menunjukkan hal positif. Kyuhyun mau bergabung dengan teman-temannya dimana di situ ada Changmin pula. Begitu sebaliknya. Yah, walau mereka belum pernah, catat belum pernah untuk mengobrol. Mereka hanya saling melirik, memandang, bahkan mengamati satu sama lain tanpa bertegur sapa. Eunhyuk bersama ke 'empat' partnernya hanya bisa meringis setiap melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya begitu saja. Lihatlah sekarang. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya memandang Changmin, setelah itu ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lalu mengacak rambutnya. Selang beberapa detik ganti Changmin yang melakukannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun lama, setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku lalu mencoret-coret tidak jelas disitu. Mereka itu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain sebenarnya. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa, eoh?

.

.

.

"Hahaha... kau tahu kan kalau itu sangat lucu? Hahaha"

"Benar, Hae. Hahaha... dia bahkan dengan percaya diri maju ke depan. Sudah tahu kalau dia itu pabbo, tapi tetap saja maju. Hahaha"

Mereka sedang di dalam kelas. Lee seongsangnim sedang absen, jadi mereka mendapat jam kosong. Sebenarnya ada tugas. Namun bisa dilihat. Ada Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yunho, Sungmin, dan Changmin disana. Mereka duduk melingkari dua bangku yang disatukan. Mereka sedang ngobrol bersama. Kalau masalah tugas, nanti saja. Mereka sedang mendapat topik pembicaraan yang keren sekarang.

"Yak! Jangan ingatkan aku dengan hal itu. Aku sangat malu."

Eunhyuk berucap seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jelas saja, ia teringat kemarin saat dihukum seongsangnim karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal. Ia dengan percaya diri maju setelah mencontek pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Namun sangat disayangkan, ia mencontek nomor yang salah. Ia mendapat jatah nomor 7 dan sialnya ia mencontek nomor 17 pada Kyuhyun. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang harus mendapat ceramah dari seongsangnim serta hukuman yang mengenyangkan.

"Haha... dasar Hyuk pabbo! Hahaha."

Yunho berkata sambil tertawa lebar. Ia sangat terhibur dengan obrolan sekarang. Eunhyuk memang pabbo.

"Yak! Yak! Jangan keras-keras. Aku tahu aku memang pabbo!"

Eunhyuk berucap sambil menekuk wajahnya. Ia benar-benar heran. Kenapa ia bisa se-pabbo itu coba? Apa salahnya? Padahal ia selalu belajar-sebelum ujian saja. Tapi setidaknya ia selalu belajar, kan? Lalu kenapa ia begitu pabbo?

"Sudahlah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Sangat tidak cocok. Dan kau memang pabbo, hyung."

Changmin berkata dengan ekspresi datar dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan mendelik dari Eunhyuk. Berani sekali bocah tiang itu mengatainya.

"Mwo?! Yak! Sini kau bocah!"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Changmin yang duduk di samping Donghae. Diapitnya kepala Changmin menggunakan lengannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Changmin yang meronta dan berteriak minta ampun. Eunhyuk hanya ingin menguapkan rasa kesalnya.

"Auch, hyung. Lepaskan aku, Hyuk hyung!"

"Tidak akan. Enak saja kau. Ini rasakan. Siapa suruh mengataiku."

Changmin terus meronta. Eunhyuk yang notabene punya badan yang lebih kecil darinya ternyata punya kekuatan yang besar juga. Sedangkan Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa. Lumayan, mereka dapat tontonan gratis.

"Kyu, ayo bergabung dengan kami. Jangan berkencan terus di kelas."

Suara Yunho yang memanggil Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Eunhyuk dan Changmin. Eunhyuk dan Changmin masih dengan posisi yang sama-Eunhyuk mengapit kepala Changmin-memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Yunho, lalu beralih memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil ikut menoleh. Ia tergelak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ada Eunhyuk yang terlihat mengapit kepala Changmin sambil melongok ke arahnya diikuti Changmin. Lalu ada Sungmin, Yunho, Donghae, dan Siwon yang juga menengok padanya. Ia meringis lalu menarik kursinya mendekat pada mereka.

Changmin yang merasa Eunhyuk mulai lengah dengan cepat melepaskan kepalanya. Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak sadar, ia malah sibuk berbincang dengan Kyuhyun yang baru bergabung. Changmin melemaskan otot lehernya. Ternyata lumayan sakit juga.

Changmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tertawa karena lelucon Siwon. Ia kembali bertanya pada hati kecilnya. _Apakah aku sudah benar? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Akankah kami akan baik-baik saja?_ Changmin hanya merapalkannya dalam hati. Ia berharap yang terbaik. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Huffff..."

"Kenapa, Chang?"

Changmin kaget. Ternyata ia sedang menjadi perhatian teman-temannya. Ia meringis lagi. Yunho yang tadi bertanya hanya memandang yang lain dengan kode yang hanya mereka mengerti. Terkecuali bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi disana hanya memandang Changmin yang sedang meringis sambil menggaruk lehernya. Ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Changmin yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh. Ia langsung kikuk saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku pada Kyuhyun dan terlihat pula Kyuhyun yang juga tersemyum kaku padanya. Ck, padahal kemarin mereka sempat tersenyum manis satu sama lain. Lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi sekikuk ini?

.

.

.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."

Cha seongsangnim keluar setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua langsung bergegas untuk pulang. Kyuhyun yang hari ini diantar nonnanya harus rela menumpang pada temannya. Nonnanya tadi mengiriminya pesan yang intinya ia tidak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun pulang hari ini. Ia ada urusan penting katanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Toh kalaupun ia protes, nonnanya tetap tidak akan menjemputnya, kan? Biar saja ia nanti memaksa Eunhyuk untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Hyuk-hyuk, antarkan aku pulang!"

Eunhyuk memutar pandangannya pada Eunhyuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya-berpikir. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia memekik tertahan saat ingat sesuatu.

"Hehe, mianhae, Kyu. Hari ini saudaraku berkunjung ke rumah. Sejak kemarin eomma sudah mewanti-wanti agar aku langsung pulang."

Kyuhyun meniup poninya tanda frustasi. Siapa yang mau mengantarkannya pulang jika Eunhyuk tidak bisa?

"Arra, arra... kalau begitu cepat pulang sana, Hyuk."

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan gerakan tangannya seperti mengusir Eunhyuk.

"N-ne"

Eunhyuk menjawabnya ragu. Ia heran, kenapa ia menurut pada Kyuhyun?

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, eoh?!"

Eunhyuk tergelak setelah menyadarinya. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang kumat ketidaksopanannya. Tapi ia juga begitu pabbo, kenapa bisa menurut? Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk mencak-mencak hanya menyinggungkan evil smirknya. Ia sedang ingin mengusili Eunhyuk saja.

"Hahh. Sudahlah. Kau mau pulang dengan siapa sekarang?"

Eunhyuk yang bisa mengontrol dirinya beralih menanyai Kyuhyun. Biarlah, bocah pucat itu memang wataknya seperti itu, kan?

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Seolah ia tidak peduli mau pulang atau tidak. Eunhyuk yang gemas pun menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ouch, hyuk. Appo..."

Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Ia meringis seakan kesakitan. Ya, walau tidak sakit sebenarnya. Eunhyuk terkadang mengingatkannya pada sang eomma yang suka menggeplaknya.

"Aish, neo jinjja! Apa kau mau berjalan kaki sampai rumah, eoh?"

Eunhyuk berkata sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aih, baiklah. Aku bisa minta tolong pada Sungmin hyung, Donghae hyung, Siwon hyung, ah kalau tidak Yunho hyung."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tersenyum manis. Ia kan punya banyak teman yang rumahnya searah. Jadi tidak masalah, kan?

.

.

.

"Hufff"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Entah kenapa ia suka melakukan hal itu sekarang. Di sinilah Kyuhyun sekarang berada. Di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Sudah setengah jam dan ia belum bisa pulang. Bahkan langit sudah nampak jingga keunguan sekarang. Salahkan saja Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang. Salahkan saja keempat temannya yang katanya juga ada urusan jadi tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Salahkan saja taksi atau bus yang tidak lewat-lewat sedari tadi dan akhirnya ia harus berdiam disini. Salahkan saja ponselnya yang mati. Dan salahkan saja nonnanya yang tidak bisa menjemputnya.

"Ck, harusnya aku menelpon eomma tadi."

Kyuhyun menggerutu ditempatnya. Ia heran, padahal ini belum malam. Kenapa tidak ada taksi yang lewat? Kenapa pula tidak ada bus yang lewat? Ck, apakah hari ini Car Free Day? Konyol sekali!

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menelpon nonnanya saat tahu ia tidak mendapat tumpangan tadi. Namun ia harus gigit jari. Ponselnya mati bahkan sebelum panggilannya masuk ke nomor nonnanya. Ia masih menunggu taksi ataupun bus yang kemungkinan akan lewat sambil menggesek-gesekkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia paling benci menunggu. Apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Langit mulai gelap, namun bukan pertanda akan datangnya malam. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya ke langit.

"Hahh, hujan."

Kyuhyun berkata dengan lemas saat merasakan butiran air jatuh di telapak tangannya. Ia belum pulang dan sekarang mulai hujan. Hari yang sial bagi Kyuhyun.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada kedua lengannya. Hujan bertambah deras, ia mulai kedinginan. Terhitung sudah dua jam ia disini. Sendiri pula. Ia tidak takut sendiri, hanya saja, ia takut eommanya kawatir. Sudah dipastikan, eommanya pasti sedang mondar-mandir di rumah. Sudah dipastikan juga, eommanya pasti telah menelpon semua teman dekatnya. Ah, kalau seperti ini Kyuhyun jadi merasa rindu.

Kyuhyun merasa kedua maniknya mulai memberat. Ia mengantuk. Udara dingin ini seolah membiusnya yang lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Yah, hitung-hitung sambil menunggu hujan reda. Disandarkan kepalanya pada tembok pembatas halte. Memasang pose yang paling nyaman lalu memjamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat keluar dari mobil sambil membawa payung. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Udara pun bertambah dingin. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang nampak tertidur pulas. Di tepuknya pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali namun tanpa hasil. Ck, bocah pucat ini benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati. Di lingkarkannya tangan kiri Kyuhyun pada lehernya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang payung. Ia memapah Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Eoh, Chwang. Ehmm-mm... aku lelah... kau sangat pabbo."

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengigau. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Biasanya orang yang tidur itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Namun biasanya, orang yang sedang seperti ini mengucapkan isi hatinya dengan jujur. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya saat dirasa Kyuhyun kembali tidur. Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari mobil yang ditumpangi namja yang sedang memapah Kyuhyun. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau rintik hujan.

"Perlu saya bantu, tuan muda?"

Namja itu bertanya sembari menghampiri namja yang terlihat kesusahan memapah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, ahjussi. Tolong bukakan pintu saja untukku."

Namja yang sedang memapah Kyuhyun itu menolak dengan halus. Ia tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa kesulitan jika harus membuka pintu menggunakan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang payung. Seseorang yang dipanggil ahjussi hanya mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu mobil. Namja yang sedang memapah Kyuhyun itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti namja paruh baya yang sebelumnya telah menutup pintu mobil.

"Kita ke rumah Kyuhyun."

Namja itu-Changmin-berkata pada si ahjussi-Kang ahjussi. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Kang ahjussi mengangguk lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya membelah hujan di kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajah pucatnya. Ia masih enggan untuk bangun. Lagipula mana mungkin matahari bersinar di malam hari? Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya hangat? Bukankah sedang hujan saat ia memutuskan tidur di halte? Bicara soal halte, kenapa rasanya empuk?

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk saat membuka matanya. Ia bingung. Dilihatnya matahari yang mulai bersinar pertanda pagi mulai datang. Bukankah kemarin ia tertidur di halte? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia ada di kamarnya? Siapa yang mengantarnya pulang?

Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ia melihat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih memakai seragam kemarin. Kemarin hari Sabtu, berarti ini hari Minggu. Tapi ia masih heran, siapa yang membawanya pulang? Apa nonnanya? Mungkin saja, kan?

Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing soal ini. Ia memang tidur seperti orang mati, jadi tidak akan teringat apa-apa soal kemarin. Beruntung hari ini hari Minggu. Ia tidak harus menerima omelan dari eommanya karena bangun kesiangan.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Badannya terasa lengket karena kemarin sore ia tidak mandi. Perutnya juga ikut protes. Ia juga lapar.

"Pagi eomma...nonna."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi eommanya lalu nonnanya. Kebiasaan setiap harinya sejak kecil tidak pernah hilang. Walau sudah dewasa-menurut Kyuhyun-, ia akan tetap melakukan ini.

"Pagi, Kyunie. / Pagi juga, Kyuhyunie."

Kedua yeoja beda usia itu membalas sapaan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Mereka sedang sarapan saat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru mandi itu datang. Ia terlihat menguap sesekali. Masih mengantuk sepertinya.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping nonnanya. Di ambilnya selembar roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi. Nonnanya menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk padanya.

"Gomawo, nonna."

Ahra hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dongsaengnya itu terlihat kelaparan. Lihat saja, sudah 3 lembar roti yang di makan. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyunie..."

Nyonya Cho memanggil Kyuhyun yang nampak sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Wae, eomma?"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa yang membawamu pulang kemarin?"

Nyonya Cho bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak ingin tahu. Kyuhyun masih berpikir nonnanya yang membawanya pulang.

"Bukankah nonna yang membawaku pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya seperti sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Eommanya menggeleng, Kyuhyun menyerit.

"Aniyo, aku bahkan tidak berani keluar rumah kemarin. Hujannya sangat deras. Mianhae karena tidak bisa menjemputmu kemarin."

Ahra yang menjawab. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar tidak berani keluar kemarin. Hujannya memang sangat deras. Lalu apa tadi? Ia yang membawa pulang Kyuhyun. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa ia memasukkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur seperti orang mati ke mobil seorang diri? Ia hanya mondar-mondir di rumah bersama eommanya menunggu Changmin datang menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, nonna."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Ahra. Ia tidak ingin Ahra merasa bersalah. Ahra yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Eumm, kalau bukan nonna. Lalu siapa?"

Kyuhyun bertanya kemudian. Ia meminum jus jeruk yang masih tersisa setengah pada gelasnya.

"Changmin"

UHUKK UHUKK

"Kyunie!"

Ahra dan Nyonya Cho reflek berteriak bersamaan. Kedua yeoja itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tersedak.

"Mwo?! Jinjjayo?!"

Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. Ia sangat kaget, karena itu ia sampai tersedak saat minum. Ahra dan nyonya Cho ikut mengelus-elus punggung dan leher Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana?"

"Aigo, pelan-pelan saat minum."

Ahra dan Nyonya Cho bukannya menjawab malah melontarkan kalimat lain. Kyuhyun yang penasaran memegang tangan kedua yeoja itu. Ia ingin pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Gwenchana, eomma, nonna. Jebal, apa benar Changmin yang mengantarku pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kedua yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada eomma dan nonnanya. Nyonya Cho kembali duduk di kursi sedangkan Ahra kembali mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang masih terbatuk sesekali.

"Kemarin eomma sudah menelponmu, namun hanya suara operator yang menjawab. Apa kemarin kau mematikan ponselmu?"

Nyonya Cho bertanya menyelidik. Kyuhyun meringis.

"Ponselku mati kemarin saat akan menelpon Ahra nonna. Karena itu aku tidak bisa mengabari eomma."

Nyonya Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah berulang kali ia mengingatkan anak bungsunya untuk selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya. Bukannya apa-apa. Ia hanya takut tidak mengetahui jika Kyuhyunnya mengalami hal yang buruk.

"Eomma juga sudah menelpon semua nomor teman-temanmu. Mereka bilang tidak tahu kau ada dimana, hanya Changmin yang berkata ia tahu keberadaanmu. Jadi eomma sekalian meminta tolong padanya untuk membawamu pulang."

Nyonya Cho melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Ada rasa bahagia yang memyelinap di hatinya. Namun ada rasa sedih pula yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau tahu, Kyunie. Nonna bahkan kaget saat melihatmu dipapah oleh Changmin. Nonna kira kau kenapa-napa. Tapi syukurlah, Changmin bilang kalau kau hanya tertidur."

Sekarang ganti Ahra yang meneruskan ceritanya. Ahra mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Beruntung kau punya sahabat seperti Changmin yang mau membantu mencarimu. Kalau tidak..."

Ahra mengatakannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya berpikir kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi kemarin.

"Kau mungkin sudah masuk rumah sakit."

Itu benar. Kyuhyun pasti langsung kambuh setelah lama berada di udara dingin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab atau pun menyela ucapan Ahra. Ia terlihat melamun. Ahra dan Nyonya Cho hanya berpandangan bingung.

"Kyu..."

"..."

"Kyunie..."

Kyuhyun belum tersadar dari lamunannya. Pikirannya terbang jauh entah kemana. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua maniknya menatap kosong lantai dapur.

"Kyunie, gwenchana?"

Nyonya Cho bertanya sembari memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Di angkatnya kepala Kyuhyun yang tertunduk untuk menatap matanya. Ia sempat tertegun saat melihat kedua manik putranya yang terlihat kosong. Ia memandang Ahra yang juga nampak khawatir. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun baru tersenyum kepadanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia baru bisa bernapas lega.

"Gwenchanayo... eomma... nonna."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Nyonya Cho, lalu beralih pada Ahra. Ia hampir kelepasan menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan eomma dan nonnanya. Ia tidak ingin kedua orang yang disayanginya khawatir.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Kyuhyun beranjak setelah eomma dan nonnanya mengangguk. Menyisakan dua yeoja beda usia yang kembali menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone. Ia baru selesai jogging dan memilih beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Ia sedang mendengarkan lagu favoritnya. Well, lebih tepatnya lagu kesukaan sahabatnya. Karena sahabatnya menyukai lagu ini, ia juga ikut menyukainya.

Flashback

 _"Chwang, aku lelah."_

 _Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak kokoh sahabatnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum maklum. Hari ini Kyuhyun baru saja berlatih renang. Satu-satunya kegiatan olahraga di sekolah yang bisa diikutinya tanpa membuat asmanya kambuh. Sahabatnya itu bisa tertawa lepas tadi. Ia bersyukur karena itu. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut kegiatan olahraga secara penuh. Biasanya setelah pemanasan, Kyuhyun akan keluar barisan lalu duduk menonton yang lain. Atau paling parah, ia akan membolos sejak awal masuk jam olahraga._

 _"Tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan saat appamu datang."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Mereka sedang menunggu jemputan di halte dekat sekolah. Kebetulan Kyuhyun di antar oleh appanya hari ini. Kyuhyun bilang appanya akan terlambat menjemputnya karena masih ada urusan di kantor. Kyuhyun sudah mengabari Tuan Cho perihal dimana ia menunggu. Jadi disinilah Changmin berada. Disamping Kyuhyun yang terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin. Changmin sudah menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantar pulang Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan tegas menolak dengan alasan, 'Aku ingin appa menjemputku. Ia sedang di rumah untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi aku ingin bermanja sepuasnya pada appa. Kau disini menemaniku saja.' Well, begitulah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menyuruh Changmin menungguinya._

 _"Jika appa menetap di rumah selama sebulan penuh, maka aku akan mengelilingi lapangan basket 10 kali sambil berteriak."_

 _Changmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun bergumam seperti itu. Ia mengira Kyuhyun sudah tertidur tadi._

 _"Pegang janjiku, Chwang!"_

 _Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu mendongak pada Changmin. Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk ini. Changmin hanya tersenyum._

 _"Jangan bodoh. Kau akan masuk rumah sakit setelah melakukan hal itu."_

 _Changmin berucap sambil memandang mobil yang lewat di jalan. Ia meringis saat melihat orang-orang memandangnya dengan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Dua namja tampan terlihat sangat intim dengan posisisnya sekarang sedang duduk di halte bus. Changmin berpikir mungkin saja mereka melihat ia dan Kyuhyun seperti pasangan kekasih. Ck, Changmin ingin tertawa jika mereka berpikir seperti itu. Terkadang hubungan persahabatan memang lebih romantis dari percintaan. Itulah yang setidaknya Changmin pikir._

 _"Aigo, aku lupa... aku punya asma. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji. Kata eomma, kalau sudah berjanji maka harus ditepati."_

 _Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan lesu. Rasa kantuk melandanya lagi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Changmin yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh. Sahabatnya itu masih polos. Ia heran, padahal Kyuhyun akan berucap apapun tanpa mengayak kata-katanya jika bersama orang lain. Apakah hanya ia orang yang beruntung bisa mendengar kata-kata polos dari Kyuhyun?_

 _Changmin kembali terkekeh saat mendengar deru napas teratur dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun rupanya sudah tertidur-lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum selama menunggu Tuan Cho menjemput Kyuhyun. Tidak masalah jika ia harus menjadi 'tempat sandaran' baru. Yang terpenting ia melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun, sahabatnya._

Flashback End

Changmin membuka kedua matanya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Karena teringat kejadian itulah Changmin bisa menemukan Kyuhyun kemarin. Ia teringat bagaimana paniknya suara Nyonya Cho saat menelponnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin langsung menuju halte bus yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati untuk menunggu jemputan dari Tuan Cho. Dan benar kan? Kemarin Changmin menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur disana. Changmin tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana paniknya Tuan Cho saat melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan bersandar padanya. Tuan Cho mengira Kyuhyun sakit atau pingsan. Changmin langsung menjelaskan jika Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan dan tertidur. Tuan Cho langsung lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin waktu itu. Ia dan Tuan Cho sudah berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memang tidur seperti orang mati, sama seperti kemarin.

Changmin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayangi appanya-Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho memang orang yang sibuk dimata Changmin dan itu memang kenyataan. Kyuhyun pernah berkata jika appanya itu hanya pulang 3 bulan sekali. Itupun hanya beberapa hari, paling lama seminggu di rumah. Karena itulah Kyuhyun selalu meminta perhatian lebih pada sang appa selama ia berada di rumah. Walaupun harus menunggu berjam-jam, Kyuhyun pasti akan menunggu Tuan Cho sampai menjemputnya.

Dalam hati Changmin bersyukur. Sesibuk apapun appanya-Tuan Shim-, ia selalu pulang ke rumah. Bukan bermaksud membandingkan atau apapun, ia hanya ingin mensyukuri apa yang ada. Tapi ia bingung harus bersyukur atau bersedih jika seumpama Tuan Cho benar-benar menetap selama sebulan penuh. Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan senang bukan main jika itu terjadi. Namun ia juga tahu, Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melupakan janji yang pernah di ucapakan sendiri olehnya. Changmin hanya berharap semoga Kyuhyun terlupa akan perkataannya waktu itu. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Aniya, kau tahu sendiri, kan, yeobo? Bocah nakal itu selalu membuatku khawatir dengan kelakuannya."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Nampak eommanya yang sedang menerima telepon dari sang appa. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar namanya ikut disebut. _Ck, pasti eomma mengadu pada appa_ , itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Appanya memang jarang pulang namun selalu menelpon setiap tiga hari sekali di malam hari. Karena itulah appanya selalu tahu perkembangan tentangnya maupun nonnanya.

"Kyunie... kemarilah. Appa mau bicara padamu."

Eommanya memanggil. Kyuhyun dengan cepat melompat dari sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia bisa dibilang berlari menuju eommanya yang berada di balkon rumah. Nyonya Cho hanya memelototkan matanya melihat putranya yang pecicilan. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan ringisan.

"Bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun."

Nyonya Cho menyerahkan ponselnya setelah berkata seperti itu. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah. Eommanya lalu meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada pinggiran balkon rumahnya sambil menempelkan ponsel pada telinga.

 _"Yeoboseo, Kyunie."_

Suara tegas dari seberang telpon terdengar. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini ia selalu melewatkan waktu telepon dengan appanya. Entah karena sakitlah, ketiduranlah, banyak tugaslah, atau apalah itu.

"Yeoboseo, appa."

 _"Aigo, putra appa yang paling tampan. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suara indahmu. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Appanya memang selalu seperti ini jika sudah lama tidak mendengar suara anak-anaknya.

"Aku baik appa. Appa sendiri bagaimana? Apakah appa sudah makan malam?"

 _"Hmm.. sudah. Appa tadi baru selesai makan lalu menelpon eomma."_

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Bogoshippeo, jeongmal bogoshippeo, appa."

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya lirih. Ia mendongak menatap langit. Malam yang indah di Seoul. Langit nampak cerah dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan.

 _"Bogoshippeo, Kyunie. Nado bogoshippeo."_

Tuan Cho menjawabnya dengan lirih pula. Ia tahu, putra kecilnya ini sedang merindukannya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Ia juga merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kapan appa pulang?"

 _"Appa juga belum tahu. Tapi, appa berharap bisa pulang secepatnya."_

"Wae?"

 _"N-ne?!"_

Tuan Cho bingung. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

"Kenapa appa tidak pindah tugas ke Seoul saja?"

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sudah menduga. Kyuhyun akan bertanya masalah ini lagi.

 _"Kyu, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Appa belum bisa memberi kepastian."_

Tuan Cho berkata jujur soal ini. Sudah sejak lama ia mengajukan surat pindah tugas, namun belum ada respon dari perusahaan. Ia juga sudah mendesak pimpinan perusahaannya, namun hasilnya masih nihil.

"Arraseo. Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewanya. Ia benar-benar lelah hidup jauh dari appanya.

 _"Jangan bersedih. Appa sudah mengajukan surat pindah tugas pada perusahaan. Semoga mereka segera memrosesnya."_

Tuan Cho meyakinkan Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya. Ia berharap bisa pindah tugas ke Seoul agar tidak jauh dari anak istrinya.

"Hmm... semoga saja."

Kyuhyun berusaha memperbaiki nada bicaranya. Namun masih terdengar nada kekecawaan di telinga Tuan Cho.

 _"Apakah masih ada yang lain untuk di bicarakan? Appa rasa ini sudah malam, waktunya kau untuk tidur."_

Diseberang telepon Tuan Cho mengatakan sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah jam 11 malam. Berarti sudah dua jam lebih ia bertelepon ria dengan keluarganya.

"Andwe, kenapa cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Padahal aku masih merindukan appa."

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya pada jam dinding di rumahnya. Benar, sudah jam 11 malam. Ia berdecak. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan pada appanya. Ia menekuk wajahnya kesal.

 _"Hahaha.. Jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Appa akan menelpon lagi kapan-kapan."_

Tuan Cho yang hapal kebiasaan Kyuhyun pun berseru. Kyuhyun pasti menekuk wajahnya sekarang.

"Arraseo, appa."

Kyuhyun terpaksa meng-iya-kannya. Ia juga mulai mengantuk.

 _"Jaljayo, Kyunie."_

"Jaljayo, appa."

PIP

Panggilan itu berakhir. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran balkon. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Appanya...appanya bekerja keras untuk dirinya juga. Appanya sampai bekerja di luar Seoul pun juga karena keluarganya. Appanya hanya ingin membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya dengan mencukupkan masalah keuangan. Yah, walau bagi Kyuhyun keluarganya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun apalah guna punya banyak uang jika harus membuat appanya jauh dari keluarga. Itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan pada eommanya. Ia tidak apa-apa harus hidup sederhana asalkan appanya bisa menetap di Seoul.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dibukanya kembali kedua manik caramelnya. Ia lalu mengukir senyum. Ia kembali ke kamarnya setelah menutup pintu balkon. Eommanya pasti sudah tidur, jadi biar saja ponsel sang eomma ia letakkan di meja kamarnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak sampai lima menit terdengar deru napas teratur dari sang penghuni kamar, pertanda ia sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi miliknya. Ia beruntung bisa bangun pagi hari ini. Jadi setidaknya ia tidak terlambat-lagi.

"Aku tidak terlambat kan, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk mengangguk malas. Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan bangga seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. _Ck, padahal hanya berangkat pagi sesekali saja sudah bangga._ Itu yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk sekarang.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bangku. Sedetik kemudian ia mendongak saat teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Nampak Changmin yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Kyuhyun ragu. Apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau tidak? Ah, ani. Ia harus berterima kasih. Bisa dibilang ia berhutang budi pada Changmin.

"Chwang. Emm... Changmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun memanggil dengan pelan. Changmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke segala arah. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menoleh padanya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Emm...Gomawoyo"

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya agak ragu. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum dalam hati. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak menunggu balasan darinya. Ia mengukir senyum di bibirnya sekarang. Dianggukkannya kemudian kepalanya.

"Cheonmaneyo."

Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bangku masih dengan senyuman. Ia merasa lega. Entah karena hal tadi atau apa pun. Ia hanya merasa senang.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali mengukir senyum pada keempat partnernya yang juga ikut menoleh padanya. Sepertinya mulai ada titik terang.

 _"Sebuah persahabatan tidak akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari."_

TBC

Fiuhhh*lapkeringet*. Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Kekeke, gak lama kan? Pas seminggu loh.

Ah, gomawo buat yang masih setia mereview. Author seneng banget. Itu semangat buat author.

Jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter.

Balesan review

sitimasumah5 chapter 3 .

Uhm, gomawo. Ini review terpanjang yg author dapet*terharu*. Author masih belajar kok, masih banyak salah sana-sini. Gomawoyo*bungkuk90°*.

dewidossantosleite chapter 3 . Oct 20

Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi merekanya ngeyel. Belum mau baikan*lirik Changkyu*. Gomawo.

Wonhaesung Love chapter 3 . Oct 19

Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut

pcyckh chapter 3 . Oct 18

Cie reviewer baru cie*plakk* abaikan ini. Tungguin aja sampe Changmin pulang wamil 2 tahun lagi. Kekekeke bcanda loh ya. Tunggu aja deh tanggal mainnya. Gomawo

kyuzi4869 chapter 3 . Oct 18

Uhm, kasih tau gak ya? Ehehe tungguin dulu pokoknya. Pasti bakal pada tahu deh. Gomawo

jihyunelf chapter 3 . Oct 18

Gomawo. Ouch, chingu mah gitu. Minta Changkyu baikan kayak minta permen aja. Uhm, la trus enaknya gimana? Apa ffnya kagak dilanjut gitu biar gak end?

dehmifta cinya chapter 3 . Oct 18

Kkkk. Iya kok, author tahu. Silahkan berimajinasi sebanyak apapun gimana kelanjutannya chapter depan. Tapi cuma author dan Changkyu yg tau gimana kebenarannya*evil smirk bareng Changkyu*. Gomawo

angel sparkyu chapter 3 . Oct 18

Gomawo, ini udah lanjut

Guest chapter 3 . Oct 18

Gomawo. Ini author bersyukur banget utsnya lancar. Yah walau gitulah, agak ancur gimana gitu -_- aduh malah jadi curcol

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 3 . Oct 18

Aih, cingu jangan maksa dong. Kalo changkyu belum mau baikan terus gimana -_-. Kkkk becanda loh. Iya nih, Eunhyuk emang baik deh. Gomawo. Utsnya author lancar kok.

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 3 . Oct 18

Wkkk, nih chingu keterlaluan. Masa Kyuhyun dibilang imut sih, Kyuhyun kan tamvan. Kkkk author usahin update teraturlah. Maksimal seminggu sekali deh. Gomawo

widiantini9 chapter 3 . Oct 18

Gomawo, udah dilanjut

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 2 . Oct 18

Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Namun karena suatu hal, persahabatan mereka merenggang.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Tidak perlu takut kesepian. Masih ada sahabat."_

 **Chapter 5**

"Minnie-ya, kemari nak."

Tuan Shim-appa Changmin-memanggil Changmin yang nampak asyik bermain laptop. Mereka berada di ruang tengah, berkumpul bersama keluarga di sore hari. Ada Tuan dan Nyonya Shim serta Changmin disana. Changmin yang duduk di karpet bawah segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya mempause kegiatannya.

"Waeyo, appa?"

Changmin bertanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa, di samping appa dan eommanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Shim nampak tersenyum. Tuan Shim mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa kau bahagia tinggal disini?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahi dan memandang sang appa. Ada gerangan apa sampai appanya menanyakan hal seperti ini? Ia beralih memandang eommanya. Eommanya hanya memandangnya dengan senyum.

"Eung... aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia malahan."

Tuan Shim tersenyum. Ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Changmin.

"Benarkah?"

Sekarang Nyonya Cho yang bertanya pada Changmin.

"Ne, eomma, appa. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang."

Changmin mengatakannya dengan senyum yang berbanding terbalik dengan pancaran matanya. Kedua mata bambi itu seolah berbicara kebalikan dari apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan itulah yang Tuan dan Nyonya Shim lihat sekarang. Changmin adalah anak mereka. Mau sebaik apapun Changmin berakting bahagia, mereka tetap akan tahu.

"Mianhae... Minnie-ya."

"Eoh?"

Appanya mengatakan sambil terpekur. Ia juga bisa melihat eommanya yang terus mengelus telapak tangan sang appa seolah menenangkan. Kenapa appanya tiba-tiba minta maaf? Ia rasa tidak ada kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh appanya.

"Kita harus pindah dari Seoul."

"M-mwo?!"

Changmin terkaget. Jadi ini sebabnya sang appa sampai minta maaf terlebih dulu.

"T-tapi,... waeyo?"

Tuan Shim terlihat menghela napas sejenak kemudian memandang istrinya. Ia memberi kode pada sang istri untuk menjelaskan dengan lembut. Ia takut tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan rinci. Nampak Changmin yang tidak tenang sekarang.

"Mianhae, Minnie-ya. Halmonie meminta kita pindah ke Jepang. Beliau ingin appa meneruskan perusahaan harabojie disana. Beliau ingin menghabiskan masa tua bersama anak dan cucunya."

Nyonya Shim menjelaskan dengan lembut. Changmin lemas setelahnya. Jepang? Tapi ia tidak mungkin menolak jika ini keinginan halmonienya. Ah, kenapa harus sekarang?

"Kapan?"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia tanyakan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Beliau ingin kita pindah secepatnya. Namun appa meminta tenggang waktu sampai 3 bulan kedepan."

"Appa berpikir kau pasti butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan pada teman-temanmu."

Oh, bagus. Tepat bulan Februari ia akan pindah. Bulan kelahirannya dan... Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan. Bahkan ia belum bisa memperbaiki jarak dengannya. Bagaimana bila harus terpisah?

Changmin terdiam lama sebelum menjawab. Tuan dan Nyonya Shim tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan halmeoni-eommanya. Mereka tahu Changmin akan kaget soal ini. Namun mereka juga tahu, Changmin akan setuju jika sudah menyangkut halmonienya.

"Hahh...Arraseo, appa, eomma. Aku setuju. 3 bulan lagi."

Changmin menjawab sambil menatap sang appa. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Diturunkan lagi pandangannya menuju lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Minnie-ya..."

Tuan Shim memanggil putranya lagi. Changmin mendongak menatap appanya.

"Selesaikan masalahmu sebelum pindah. Appa tahu, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

Tuan Shim berkata dengan bijak. Changmin tertegun karenanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaanya. Namun appanya memang hebat. Ia bisa tahu apa yang Changmin rasakan sekarang.

"Pasti, appa."

Changmin tersenyum setelahnya. Ia hanya punya waktu tiga bulan dari sekarang. Semua masalah harus selesai secepatnya. _Kyu, kuharap 3 bulan ini berjalan sesuai kemauanku. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kuharap begitu._

.

.

.

Namun harapan tetaplah harapan. Changmin seolah kehilangan keberanian setelah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah sebulan berlalu dan ia belum bisa mengatakannya. Seperti sekarang ini, Changmin akan kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Waeyo, Chwang?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Changmin nampak akan berbicara sesuatu padanya namun akhirnya Changmin tidak berkata apapun.

"Aniyo. Bukan apa-apa, Kyu."

Ck, selalu itu jawabannya. Tidak apalah. Bagi Kyuhyun, bisa seakrab ini lagi dengan Changmin saja sudah suatu anugerah yang luar biasa. Ia tidak akan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Sudah sebulan pula, Changmin dan Kyuhyun mulai dekat lagi. Mereka bahkan sudah bisa bercanda satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, namun yang pasti mereka telah bersama kembali. Bukankah ini yang mereka berdua inginkan? Kembali akrab seperti dulu, kan?

Namun apakah mereka pernah membicarakan pokok masalah kerenggangan hubungan selama hampir 4 bulan ini? Ah, bahkan mengungkit saja tidak. Mereka seolah baru berkenalan sekali ini. Sesuatu yang bagus atau malah buruk bagi mereka? Entahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti orang pabbo, eoh?"

Kelima namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Donghae. Mereka sedang duduk di kantin dan sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya mesem-mesem tidak jelas. Pantas saja dikatai pabbo oleh Donghae.

"Aniyo, gwenchana. Hanya ingin tersenyum saja."

Benar, kan? Bocah pucat itu bahkan tersenyum lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya-lagi. Membuat semua namja yang duduk melingkari meja itu berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Tidak panas."

Tiba-tiba Changmin menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun. Ia pikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun itu sedang demam. Mungkin saja otaknya sedikit bergeser akibat panas. Begitu pikirnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kesal yang lucu. Ia bahkan tidak menyingkirkan tangan Changmin yang menempel didahinya sejak tadi. Changmin tidak menjawab hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata 'dia sedikit gila sepertinya' tanpa suara pada yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya terbahak setelahnya. Ayolah, sejak mendapat 'misi rahasia' dari Eunhyuk dan bisa dibilang berhasil, mereka menjadi dekat sekarang. Sahabat. Mereka sekarang adalah sahabat.

"Kupikir otaknya tercecer hari ini."

Sekarang gantian Sungmin yang mengejek. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak mau ketinggalan menjahili Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, otaknya tidak tercecer. Hanya tertinggal di rumah saja sepertinya."

Suara tawa kembali terdengar diantara mereka. Kyuhyun merengut. Ia pikir monyet yang paling dekat dengannya-Eunhyuk-ini mau membelanya. Well, ternyata sama saja.

"Ck, berisik."

Oh, sepertinya setan kecil ini sedang marah. Ia memasang tingkah dinginnya kembali. Mereka yang masih tertawa pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Aigo, aku takut."

Yunho berkata dengan mimik yang dibuat takut. Ia meringis saat mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalian merusak moodku yang sedang senang. Ck,..."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan merengut.

"Aigo, sahabatku yang manis ini. Waeyo, eoh?"

Kelima namja yang duduk disana hanya melempar pandangan satu sama lain saat mendengar Changmin mengucap kata 'sahabat' pada Kyuhyun. Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya lalu menarik kedua pipi berisi Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Aouowch,... aoppouou... Chwuooanm."

Kyuhyun berkata tidak jelas. Changmin masih setia mengucel-ucel pipi berisi Kyuhyun. Sontak keenam namja disana hanya bisa tertawa-lagi. Mereka berdua itu sangat lucu jika bersama. Tidak pernah terpikir jika hubungan mereka pernah merenggang sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha..."

"Aish..."

"Hahaha..."

"Appo... kau menodai kulit suciku."

Kyuhyun berkata dengan mimik dibuat se-menyedihkan mungkin. Ia mengucapkannya setelah Changmin melepaskan kedua pipinya. Ugh, perih sekali rasanya. Ia berani menjamin, pipinya pasti memerah sekarang. Dasar Changmin pabbo!

"Hmpfft... hahahaha"

Hanya dijawab dengan gelak tawa oleh yang lain. Ia merasa dihina jika seperti ini.

"Ck..."

Kyuhyun hanya mendecak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah akan beranjak dari sana jika tidak ditahan oleh Changmin dan Siwon.

"Wae?!"

Kyuhyun bertanya ketus. Menjurus ke sarkatis. Ia kesal dijahili terus. Padahal ia mendapat gelar evil. Lalu kenapa ia yang dijahili?

"Kajima. Ok, kami minta maaf. Kami hanya bercanda."

Changmin mengatakannya dengan senyum, bukan tawa lagi seperti tadi. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Nampak keenam sahabatnya yang juga tersenyum tulus padanya. Ia hanya berdecak kemudian. Jika saja mereka bukan sahabatnya... Aish, bagaimana bisa ia akrab jika bukan dengan sahabatnya. Sudahlah jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi. Kyuhyun bergulat dalam hati.

"Maaf kalian ku terima."

PLETAKK

"Aouch, Hyuk-hyuk. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Kyuhyun bersungut ria. Baru saja ia memaafkan mereka, lalu apa balasannya? Sebuah jitakan malah bersarang di kepalanya akibat ulah Eunhyuk.

"Aish, magnae. Sopanlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua!"

Eunhyuk sudah akan menonyor kepala Kyuhyun jika sang pemilik kepala tidak menahan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa yang kau panggil magnae, eoh? Bahkan Changmin itu lebih muda dariku?"

Kyuhyun tidak terima. Masih ada Changmin yang lebih muda darinya. Yah, walaupun hanya selisih 15 hari kan tetap saja ia bukan yang paling muda.

"Aniyo, sama saja. Kalian hanya selisih 15 hari jadi bukan masalah. Kau tetap magnae disini, bersama Changmin."

Sekarang Siwon yang menjawabnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Changmin ikut tersenyum lebar-sangat lebar malahan. Ia bangga jika disandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, terserah."

Dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang pasrah kemudian. Ia malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu. Ah, ia jadi teringat lagi kan alasannya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas tadi.

"Yak! Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri lagi!"

Donghae kembali berucap.

"Hanya sedang senang saja."

Kyuhyun berkata jujur. Ia senang. Sangat senang malahan. Hal yang paling diinginkannya akan ia dapat.

"Aigo, ceritakan hal yang membuatmu bahagia pada kami. Berbagilah sedikit."

Sekarang Changmin yang menyahut. Apa coba hal yang sudah membuat sahabatnya ini girang bukan main?

"Appaku akan pulang."

DEGG

Changmin merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga. Oh God. Ia berharap cukup sampai disana Kyuhyun mengatakan...

"Ia akan pindah ke Seoul...selamanya. Dua minggu lagi."

...nya.

Changmin bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Keinginan Kyuhyun sejak dulu akhirnya tercapai. Apakah Changmin harus senang atau sedih sekarang?

"Wah... Chukkae Kyu-ah."

"Chukkae-chukkae."

"Oh, pantas kau seperti orang gila."

Celetukkan-celetukkan itu terdengar setelahnya. Siwon, Donghae, Yunho, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan komentar mereka. Meninggalkan dua namja yang disana. Satu dengan dengan senyum lebarnya-tanda kebahagiaan. Dan yang satu dengan pikiran-pikiran yang bergelut di otak jeniusnya.

"Kau melupakannya, kan?"

Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi komentar sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, eoh?"

"Ah, kau benar tidak mengingatnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya Changmin ini bicara apa? Ingin bermain teka-teki dengannya?

"Lupakan saja. Kuharap kau tidak mengingatnya. Jangan hiraukan perkataanku tadi."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak paham. Adakah sesuatu yang ia lupakan? Appa. Pasti ini berkaitan dengan kepulangan appanya. Apakah yang ia lupakan? Ah, lebih baik ia memikirkannya nanti saja.

.

.

.

Changmin's POV

Aigo, bagaimana bisa aku ceroboh ini. Sudah satu setengah bulan dan aku belum bisa mengungkap masalah kerengganganku dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Aish, padahal aku akan pindah satu setengah bulan lagi. Aigo, aku baru ingat. Mereka bahkan belum tahu jika aku akan pindah. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada mereka? Terutama pada Kyuhyun. Aish, dasar pabbo!

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, bukankah lusa appanya akan pulang? Kuharap ia benar-benar lupa masalah waktu itu. Kyuhyun orang yang keras kepala. Sekali iya maka harus iya. Sekali tidak maka harus tidak. Aku benar-benar berharap ia melupakannya. Ugh, kalian mungkin mengira itu hal yang sepele. Namun tidak bagiku. Aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun melakukannya. Sudah kubilang kan jika Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. Bisa-bisa ia langsung masuk ICU setelah melakukannya.

Oh Tuhan, aku tahu aku bukan hamba yang baik. Aku tahu aku banyak dosa. Tapi tolong, biarkan waktu satu setengah bulan ini sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Biarkan Kyuhyun melupakan janjinya. Biarkan Kyuhyun tersenyum karena kepulangan appanya. Tolong hambamu ini, Tuhan. Aku juga ingin kepindahanku ini tidak menorehkan luka untuk siapapun. Kuatkan hatiku, Tuhan. Amien.

Ah, sebaiknya aku mengatakannya pada Hae Hyung dulu saja.

Changmin's POV End

.

.

.

Changmin mencekal tangan Donghae yang hendak meninggalkan kelas. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena yang lain sudah pulang. Kyuhyun, bocah pucat itu pulang lebih dulu karena sang eomma menyuruhnya pulang. Sungmin dan Yunho, mereka harus mampir ke toko buku dulu. Lalu Siwon, ia tidak enak badan hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan pulang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk? Namja kurus itu baru saja keluar dari kelas. Donghae hendak menyusulnya pulang namun cekalan Changmin menghentikannya.

"Waeyo?"

Changmin belum menjawab. Ia menuntun Donghae untuk duduk kembali.

"Hyung... Jebal... Jangan marah setelah aku mengatakannya."

Changmin mengatakannya dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Ia berharap Donghae tidak akan menghajarnya. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyerit. _Kenapa bocah ini?_

"Waeyo?"

Donghae kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Changmin terdengar menghela napas. Namja kelewat tinggi itu nampak beranjak dari duduknya. Ia terlihat serius sekarang.

"Aku harus pindah."

Tiga kata yang terucap dari bibir tebal Changmin menyita perhatian Donghae. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Changmin yang sekarang berdiri menghadap jendela hanya bisa menerawang jauh.

"Hahh... k-kenapa harus pindah?"

Donghae mengatakannya dengan mata yang mulai berkabut. Bagaimana ia bisa marah jika Changmin mengatakan hal seperti ini?

"Mianhae, hyung. Ini karena halmonie yang memaksa."

Changmin tampak menghela napas sejenak.

"Kami harus pindah ke Jepang... bulan depan."

"Mwo?!"

Changmin mengucapnya tanpa memandang Donghae. Ia tahu, Donghae tidak akan marah. Donghae tidak akan menghajarnya. Donghae malah akan menangis. Nampak dari isakan yang mulai terdengar sekarang.

Changmin yang tidak tega langsung menghambur memeluk Donghae yang terisak dipelukannya. Ia merasa berdosa membuat sahabat sekaligus hyungnya itu menangis.

BRAKK

Kedua namja itu berjengit mendengar suara pintu kelas dibanting. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang berdiri disana dengan mata memerah.

"Hyuk hyung"

Changmin berujar lirih. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Donghae dan beranjak menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat Changmin hendak menghampirinya langsung menginterupsi.

"Jangan mendekat! Kenapa kau hanya memberitahu Donghae, eoh?!"

Eunhyuk berujar disertai air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Saat sampai di parkiran, ia teringat jika ponselnya tertinggal di laci meja. Jadi ia memutuskan kembali ke kelas. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, ia mendengar Changmin yang berkata, _"...kami harus pindah."_ Ia juga bisa mendengar suara Donghae yang nampak kaget. Dan setelah itu hanya isakan Donghae yang terdengar. Mendengar Donghae yang menangis, ia tidak bisa tidak untuk menangis. Ia begitu menyanyangi Changmin. Ayolah, Changmin itu juga sahabatnya. Kenapa hanya Donghae yang di beritahu?

"H-hyung... a-aku bisa jelaskan."

Suara Changmin nampak tersendat. Ia nampak gugup.

"Apa?! Jika saja aku tidak memergokimu hari ini. Apa kau akan memberitahuku? Apa kau akan memberitahu yang lain? Atau kau malah akan pergi begitu saja?!"

Eunhyuk tampak kacau. Ia hanya memikirkan satu orang saat ini. Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bocah pucat itu jika tahu hal ini? Bahkan mereka baru saja menyatukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Lalu apa sekarang? Changmin harus pindah?

"A-aniyo, hyung. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir untuk memberitahu kalian satu-persatu. Karena aku duduk dengan Donghae hyung... jadi...jadi aku memberitahunya lebih dulu."

Eunhyuk nampak masih belum mempercayai Changmin. Ia bahkan sudah bersimbah air mata.

Donghae. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat Eunhyuk bertanya ini-itu pada Changmin. Ia masih tenggelam dengan rasa sedihnya. Bagaimana jika Changmin pindah? Siapa teman sebangkunya nanti? Lalu bagaimana persahabatan mereka? Dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini?

"Jebal, hyung. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sepicik itu. Aku... aku hanya butuh waktu. Aku bingung jika mengatakannya secara langsung saat kita bersama."

Changmin berucap dengan lirih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk tidak salah paham padanya.

"J-jeongmal?"

"Jeongmal, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bohong."

"Aigo, Changmin-ah..."

Eunhyuk yang sadar jika ia terlalu berpikiran jauh berhambur memeluk Changmin. Ia menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalian melupakanku... "

Nampak Donghae dengan mata berairnya yang menunjuk pada mereka-Changmin dan Eunhyuk-yang sedang berpelukan. Eunhyuk hanya memandang Donghae lalu kembali menangis.

"Aigo, Donghae hyung. Kemarilah."

Donghae berhambur memeluk mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah semakin menangis lagi di pelukan Changmin. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa sedih. Namun disatu sisi, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah duo Eunhyuk-Donghae. Bagiamana ia bisa hidup tanpa sahabatnya esok hari?

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin bertanya pada Changmin. Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan. Mereka berenam-Changmin, Donghae, Siwon, Yunho, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin-sedang duduk di taman dekat sekolah. Mereka sengaja berkumpul di sini setelah Changmin mengatakan perihal kepindahannya, kecuali pada Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan paksa menyeret Changmin untuk mengatakan sejujurnya pada yang lain. Kyuhyun belum tiba di kelas saat itu. Namun saat ia ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba, bel tanda masuk sudah lebih dulu berbunyi. Dan saat ia ingin menjelaskannya saat istirahat, keberanian Changmin lenyap tak bersisa. Alhasil mereka berkumpul disini sebagai jawabnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

Sekarang Yunho yang bertanya. Namja itu hanya bisa menahan napas saat Changmin berkata soal kepindahannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun keputusan Chamgmin.

"Molla... Aku takut merusak kebahagiaannya. Apalagi besok appanya pulang."

Changmin nampak terpekur mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar semakin takut sekarang. Padahal saat appanya menyuruh untuk pindah, ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Namun semakin hari, ia malah semakin pesimis untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku bingung, hyung. Aku bingung mengatakan padanya."

Ia berkeluh kesah pada kelima namja yang ada disitu. Donghae yang duduk di samping Changmin hanya mengelus pelan punggung Changmin. Kenapa jadi sepelik ini?

"Hhah... arraseo. Aku akan membantumu."

Eunhyuk berujar setelah berpikir panjang kali lebar. Ia tidak ingin dongsaeng-Kyuhyun-nya terpukul.

"Ada yang mau bergabung?"

Semua nampak berpandangan. Changmin hanya memandang Eunhyuk lembut.

"Kami akan membantu!"

Ujar keempat namja itu serempak.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakan setelah Tuan Cho pulang ke Seoul saja."

"Hmm.. ide bagus, Siwon-ah."

"Yunho hyung betul. Setidaknya dia tidak akan bersedih sebelum appanya pulang."

Changmin terharu mendengar saran-saran dari sahabatnya. Mereka memang paling mengerti tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ah, ia jadi ingin menangis.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjalaninya tanpa kalian. Jeongmal gomawo."

Oh, bahkan sekarang Changmin nampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan pelan. Jalanan masih terlihat sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa? Jelas saja, sekarang masih pukul 6 dan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Ah, pasti karena hari ini appanya pulang. Pantas saja. Ia bahkan terdengar sesekali bernyanyi dan bersiul selama perjalanannya. Nampak sekali jika mood-nya benar-benar baik hari ini.

Ia bahkan menyapa security, tukang kebun, dan beberapa seongsangnim yang memang selalu datang sepagi ini. Sama sekali bukan seperti Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar beda hari ini.

"Aigo, bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun. Bocah jenius namun sopan santunnya nol besar itu?"

"Ah, kau benar. Biasanya ia selalu datang terlambat, bukan?"

"Ne. Ada apa dengan dia sampai berangkat sepagi ini? Tumben sekali. Lalu apa tadi? Dia bahkan menyapa kita?"

"Hmmm...molla. Lebih baik kita ke kantor saja. Kajja."

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun yang sengaja melambatkan langkahnya. Tadi ia menyapa dua staff Tata Usaha di sekolahnya. Ia sempat berpikir sejenak. _Manusia itu memang aneh. Saat aku selalu terlambat, mereka memarahiku. Lalu sekarang apa? Saat aku berangkat pagi saja mereka bicara seperti itu. Tumben katanya? Aigo, aku harus bagaimana lagi?_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Akibat mood-nya yang benar-benar bagus, ia dengan cepat melupakan pemikirannya tadi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi setelah masuk ke kelas. Ah, masih sepi. Kursi-kursi terlihat kosong. Biasanya ia datang paling akhir dan semua kursi sudah terisi. Memikirkan itu membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Ia baru sadar jika ia begitu parah ternyata. Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya kemana saja hidupmu Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa baru sadar? Dan yang paling penting. Bagaimana ia bisa datang terlambat setiap hari?!

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Sudahlah ia berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Yah, kecuali jika ia bangun kesiangan lagi. Ugh, setiap hari bocah pucat itu selalu bangun kesiangan! Sama saja bohong kalau seperti itu.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Tuan Cho sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan appanya. Appanya hanya berpesan untuk menunggunya saja di rumah. Kyuhyun protes. Ia ingin menjemput Tuan Cho langsung ke bandara Incheon. Namun Tuan Cho dengan tegas menolak. Namja kepala empat itu merasa tidak perlu saja. Lagipula, Tuan Cho bukan orang baru di Seoul. Ia masih hapal jalan pulang, begitu katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Yang jelas, sekarang semua kursi di kelas sudah terisi oleh pemiliknya. Kyuhyun juga tidak menyadari keenam sahabatnya yang berkumpul di bangkunya.

"Kyu-ah"

Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Bocah pucat itu masih bergeming dengan dunianya sendiri.

Changmin memandang Eunhyuk, Siwon, Sungmin, Yunho, dan Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ia nampak seperti orang pabbo."

Eunhyuk berucap sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun di depannya-yang masih tersenyum sendirian. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Heran. Begaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak sadar ada mereka disini. Mereka bahkan berdiri dengan gagah di depannya.

"Aniyo, hyung. Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu senang karena appanya akan pulang. Karena itu ia sampai seperti itu."

Terdengar helaan napas di sekelilingnya. Siwon itu selalu membela Kyuhyun di segala suasana. Termasuk sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kagetkan saja?"

Donghae memberi ide, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Siwon. Ia mengatakannya setengah berbisik, takut Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Siwon malah berinisiatif menyadarkan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu, namun langsung ditarik Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Hah, Siwon itu terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun-seperti dongsaeng.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan keenam namja yang masih terfokus pada Siwon yang sedang ditarik oleh Sungmin dan Sungmin. Ah, mereka sampai melupakan target kejahilan mereka yang sedang melamun tadi. Gara-gara ulah Siwon, mereka melewatkan kesempatan emas. Nampak beberapa dari mereka yang melempar dengusan ke Siwon. Hanya di balas senyum manis oleh si pemilik dimple.

"Aish... kenapa tidak menjawab?!"

Terdengar seperti bentakan sebenarnya. Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya. Sejak sadar dari lamunannya yang entah sudah berapa lama, ia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang melotot dan ada yang memegangi Siwon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyu."

.

.

.

Ketujuh nama itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dan mereka baru beranjak pulang.

"Kau tidak menjemput appamu, Kyu?"

"Aniyo, appa tidak ingin dijemput. Appa tidak mengizinkanku, nonna, bahkan eomma untuk menjemput."

"Uhm...begitu."

"Eung.."

"Oh ya. Kapan appamu sampai di Seoul?"

"Kata appa, ia akan tiba nanti malam."

"Kau tidak menjemputnya?"

DOENG!

PLETAKKK

"Auch, appo...kenapa kau memukulku?"

Obrolan mereka, ah tepatnya interogasi mereka pada Kyuhyun harus di tunda sejenak akibat kejadian naas yang ditimpa Donghae. Ia nampak menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang terkena korban kekerasan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau... aish. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya tadi jika appanya tidak ingin dijemput, Hae-ah?!"

Eunhyuk dengan tega menganiaya Donghae. Bukan salah Eunhyuk juga sebenarnya. Donghae saja yang pabbo.

"Makanya jangan tebar pesona pada yeoja saja."

"Ck, memangnya kau tidak?!"

Mereka yang disana hanya menghembuskan napas kasar. Dua orang ini ternyata sebelas dua belas masalah yeoja. Eunhyuk itu playboy dan Donghae itu suka tebar pesona. Beginilah jadinya kalau mereka berdua sedang saling serang. Mengejek satu sama lain padahal mereka berdua itu sama saja.

"Mwo?! Apa katamu?"

"Kau. Lee. Hyukjae. Sama. Saja. Suka. Tebar. Pesona. Juga."

Oh, sepertinya bakal terjadi perang-lagi-antara mereka. Kyuhyun memilih bersandar pada dinding sambil menonton pertunjukan gratis di depannya. Ia bisa melihat Siwon dan Yunho yang mencoba memisah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Yak! Kau... Dasar Lee Donghae sok tampan!"

"Apa?! Kau itu monyet jelek!"

"Dasar ikan amis!"

"Kau... otak yadong!"

Changmin bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar pada dinding. Padahal akar masalahnya ada pada percakapan tentang kedatangan appa Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Eunhyuk dan Donghae jadi saling mengolok?

"Mereka memang kekanakan."

"Uhm... memang aneh."

"Tidak ikut melerai?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti mereka juga berbaikan lagi."

Changmin terkekeh. Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Paling-paling Eunhyuk dan Donghae nanti tetap akan berbaikan lagi.

DRRTTT

Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel di sakunya. 'Ahra Noona', nama yang terlihat pada layar ponsel. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Pasti noonanya menyuruh untuk cepat pulang. Begitu pikirnya.

"Hei, ayo diangkat."

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sejak melihat layar ponselnya pun menegur. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang Changmin yakin berhubungan dengan Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun yang tersadar hanya meringis lalu menekan tombol hijau pada layar. Ia tersenyum setelah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Yobosseo, noona."

"..."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya namun senyum masih terlihat di bibirnya. Apa Ahra sedang mengerjainya?

"Noona. Yobosseo."

 _"K-kyu... k-kyunie..."_

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar suara Ahra. Terdengar parau, seperti menahan tangis. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang. Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman. Senyumnya mulai memudar.

"Waeyo, noona? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang beradu mulut serta Siwon, Sungmin, dan Yunho yang sedang melerai menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Mereka memfokuskan pendengarannya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin yang sedari tadi di samping Kyuhyun pun ikut memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

 _"Appa...appa... ia kecelakaan."_

DEGG

Jantung yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang seolah berhenti mendadak. Kyuhyun menahan napas saat Ahra mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun memucat. Dunia nya seolah runtuh. Senyum yang mulai memudar tadi seolah luntur seketika. Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"M-mwo... goetjimal, noona. Jangan bercanda."

 _"Noona tidak bohong... Cepatlah ke Seoul Hospital, Kyunie."_

Tidak. Ahra tidak sedang bohong padanya. Noonanya tidak akan menangis seperti itu jika bohong.

"Andwae... Appa..."

Changmin yang merasa tidak beres pun menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kelima manja yang melihat Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun pun ikut mengekorinya. Mereka bisa melihat raut cemas di wajah Changmin, serta kekagetan di wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Changmin. Ia nampak memandang kosong dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Sahabatnya itu nampak kacau sekarang. Di rebutnya ponsel yang masih menempel pada telinga Kyuhyun.

 _"...noona. Appa sedang kritis. Cepatlah..."_

PIP

Changmin membuka mulutnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak shock. Changmin mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ahra Noona yang menelpon sambil menangis serta Kyuhyun yang... tampak hancur.

"Kyu..."

"Aku harus kesana."

Setelah bergumam lirih Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju motornya yang ada di parkiran. Ia tidak memperdulikan Changmin serta sahabatnya yang berlari di belakang sambil meneriakkan namanya. Ia harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Appa... appanya. Ia butuh appanya.

"Appa..."

 _"Tuhan pun tahu. Aku tetap untukmu sampai akhir."_

 **TBC**

Hai-hai. Long time no see*ditumpuk readers*. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Author ingkar janji sama kalian. Target seminggu meleset -_-. Salahin aja tugas yg numpuk. Salahin aja author yang pake nabrak segala. Salahin aja yg abis nabrak terus pake sakit. Dan salahin aja yang salah -_-. Abaikan ini karena gak penting.

Mianhe kalo chapter 4 sama 5 ini mengecewakan. Author sebisa mungkin nulis kaya biasanya. Mungkin efek abis sakit kali ya terus jadi gini T_T.

Buat readers yang udah review, gomawoyo. Itu suntikan semangat buat author pribadi.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk 90°*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*tebar kiss*

Balesan review :

sitimasumah5 chapter 4 . Oct 27

Masa sih? -_- mungkin efek kehidupan nyata yg agak bermasalah jadi pengaruh sama tulisan. Tapi janji deh bakal author benahi buat kedepannya. Gomawo

pcyckh chapter 4 . Oct 26

Iya nih. Cie...*niruin chingu*. Gomawo

adlia chapter 4 . Oct 26

Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut. Mianhe kalo agak lama.

Guest chapter 4 . Oct 25

Gak tau tuh. Kyu sama Changmin sukanya masih rahasia-rahasiaan :3. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Wonhaesung Love chapter 4 . Oct 25

Author aminin yang ini. Berharap juga gitu sejak kemarin-kemarin. Gomawo.

diahretno chapter 4 . Oct 25

Masih jadi rahasia. Belum mau terus terang noh mereka*lirik Chang Kyu*. Gomawo

mifta cinya chapter 4 . Oct 25

Kkkkk. Iya nih mereka mau 'berinteraksi' lagi. Gomawo reviewnya.

widiantini9 chapter 4 . Oct 25

Hmmmm. Oebsoyo. Author juga kagak tahu*plakkk*. Ehehee, masih rahasia. Gomawo.

jihyunelf chapter 4 . Oct 25

Kkkkk. Malu-malu kucing. Chingu mah bisa aja. Udah kaya orang pacaran kalo itu mah. Gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 4 . Oct 25

Mwo? Pengen kyu sakit terus dijagain chang?

Nanti author pikir-pikir lagi deh. Gomawo buat review plus sarannya.

SNCKS chapter 4 . Oct 25

Author juga seneng nulisnya bagian ini. Tapi ya belum ada titik temunya sih. Gomawo.

angel sparkyu chapter 4 . Oct 25

Gomawo reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjut.

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 4 . Oct 25

Kkkkk. Iya deh terserah :3. Kayaknya yg review ini anak 'meme' yak? Soalnya pake emot ini ' :v '. Iya apa nggak?

Mereka mah sebenernya sama-sama perhatian kok. Cuma egois aja.

Kalo buat update cepet kagak janji deh. Ini buktinya molor hampir dua minggu -_-. Gomawo reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Namun karena suatu hal, persahabatan mereka merenggang.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Mungkin kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Namun kau masih memiliki aku sebagai sahabatmu."_

 **Chapter 6**

Kyuhyun melangkah tanpa jeda. Napasnya sudah memburu sejak tadi. Ia terus melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan yang tidak disukainya membuat kepalanya bertambah pening. Ia tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana bisa mengikutinya sampai ke rumah sakit.

"Eomma...Nonna..."

Kyuhyun memanggil lirih kedua yeoja yang sedang berpelukan di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Kedua yeoja itu mendongak setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho nampak tegar walau jejak air mata masih terlihat di kedua pipi tirusnya. Kedua matanya nampak sembab pertanda ia menangis untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Tidak jauh beda dengan sang eomma, Ahra juga nampak tenang. Namun entah sejak kapan, kedua mata yeoja manis itu mulai berembun lagi.

Changmin, Siwon, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yunho, dan Donghae tidak berani berkata apapun. Mereka masih berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa merasakan aura kesedihan disini. Nyonya Cho yang melihat mereka mencoba tersenyum.

"Kyunie..."

Nyonya Cho melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ahra. Ia beranjak berdiri kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih mematung. Ia merasakan bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Kyuhyun-nya pasti terpukul sama seperti dirinya.

"Gwenchana. Appa pasti kuat. Ia pasti bangun."

Nyonya Cho berkata sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Nyonya Cho lalu beralih memandang pintu UGD yang masih tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu, "Appa...". Nyonya Cho hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Di usapnya pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Duduklah, Kyunie." Nyonya Cho menuntun Kyuhyun duduk.

"Kalian juga lebih baik duduk saja." Tidak lupa ia juga menyuruh keenam namja yang masih berdiri itu untuk duduk. Keenam namja itu hanya menurut kemudian duduk.

Selama dua jam, mereka hanya diam menunggu. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hanya lalu lalang petugas rumah sakit dan pasien serta keluarganya saja yang mengisi kesunyian mereka, serta detik jam yang terus berputar.

Tidak jarang pula mereka mendengar tangisan keluarga pasien yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Menambah rasa gelisah mereka yang sedang menunggu kejelasan nasib Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan salah satu keluarga pasien yang masih menangis keras. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan, membuang rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Ia beralih memandang eomma dan Ahra yang duduk di sampingnya. Nyonya Cho nampak memejamkan mata sembari berdoa. Begitu pula Ahra yang sepertinya sedang berdoa. Hanya saja, Ahra sesekali menghapus air mata yang terkadang menuruni pipinya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Tuhan, ku mohon selamatkan appa._

Ia beralih menatap keenam sahabatnya yang masih setia menemaninya walau harus ia akui, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Ia terlalu terfokus pada sang appa sehingga lupa akan keberadaan mereka disini.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan Changmin yang nampak mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Changmin mengulas senyum. _Bersabarlah. Tuhan menyayangi appamu._ Ia mengucapkannya tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibir saja pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkap maksud Changmin. Ia berusaha tersenyum lalu balas berucap, ' _gomawo'_ tanpa suara pada Changmin.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka menyadarkan mereka. Kyuhyun segera beranjak menghampiri uisa yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa, uisa?"

Uisa masih menutup pintu saat Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan. Nyonya Cho dan Ahra ikut mendekat. Begitu pula dengan keenam namja tadi. Mereka nampak cemas menunggu jawaban dari uisa.

Uisa menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Tuan Cho, ia lelaki yang kuat. Kami sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya beberapa saat. Namun beruntung ia bisa selamat."

Pernyataan uisa menjawab kecemasan yang mereka rasakan. Nyonya Cho langsung memeluk Ahra yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega. Keenam namja yang sedari tadi disana pun hanya bisa tersenyum satu sama lain. Setidaknya mereka bisa lega.

"Tuan Cho akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kami masih melakukan pengawasan selama 24 jam ini untuk memastikan keadaanya stabil."

Uisa meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya. Setidaknya mereka bisa lega untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho menggenggam tangan suaminya yang masih belum sadar akibat efek bius. Kata uisa, suaminya akan sadar beberapa jam lagi.

Tes tes

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini. Bagi wanita kepala empat ini, suaminya adalah lelaki nomor dua yang paling ia sayang setelah Kyuhyun-pada urutan pertama. Ia bahkan masih mengingat, Tuan Cho yang kesal karena menjadi nomor dua. Tuan Cho cemburu pada putra nya sendiri.

Nyonya Cho terkekeh di tengah tangisnya. Ia mengusap pelan tangan yang terasa dingin itu. "Yeobo, bangun lah. Aku membutuhkanmu. Ahra membutuhkanmu. Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu." Nyonya Cho berucap dengan parau. Ia menumpahkan air mata nya lagi.

Ahra memeluk Nyonya Cho yang masih menangis. Yeoja itu sedari tadi memang berada di ruangan tersebut. Hatinya terasa remuk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan eommanya.

"Eomma... uljima. Appa pasti bangun dan sembuh." Ahra mengatakannya diiringi air mata. "Appa pasti sedih saat sadar nanti melihat eomma yang nampak berantakan."

Memang benar. Lihatlah penampilan Nyonya Cho sekarang. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan mata nya yang sembab.

"Ahra-ya. Eomma hanya khawatir pada appa."

Ahra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata nya. Lalu ia juga menghapus air mata di pipi eommanya.

"Cha, eomma terlihat cantik jika tidak menangis."

Nyonya Cho hanya bisa tersenyum setelah itu. Ahra selalu punya cara jitu untuk menghiburnya.

.

.

.

"Ini ponselmu" Changmin menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Mereka hanya duduk berdua. Siwon, Donghae, Yunho, dan Sungmin memilih pulang lebih dulu. Eunhyuk, namja kurus itu tadi berpamitan ke kamar mandi. Nyonya Cho dan Ahra masih di ruang rawat Tuan Cho.

"Eung... gomawo, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan lesu. Ia juga baru teringat jika ponselnya di bawa oleh Changmin. Ah, tadi kan ia langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan Changmin dan yang lain.

Changmin membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Posisi mereka sedang duduk berhadapan sekarang. Kyuhyun sedang duduk tepat di seberang Changmin. Bocah pucat itu masih nampak gelisah. Ia terus memandangi pintu kamar rawat Tuan Cho sambil sesekali mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Di rangkulnya tubuh Kyuhyun, "Hei, tenanglah. Appamu selamat. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya sadar." Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Changmin meneruskan lagi, "Kau jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum. "Gomawo, Chwang."

CKLEKK

Pintu ruangan yang tertutup pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang yeoja yang beranjak keluar. Ia keluar dengan mata sembabnya. Ahra, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Masuklah. Kau pasti ingin melihat appa, kan?"

Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan. Ia sangat ingin menemui Tuan Cho. Sebelum beranjak, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Changmin.

"Kau lebih baik pulang saja, Chwang."

Changmin menggeleng, "Aniyo, aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang."

"Tapi ahjumma akan khawatir padamu nanti." Changmin kembali menggeleng.

Ahra berkomentar, "Benar, Changmin. Lebih baik kau pulang. Eommamu pasti akan khawatir."

"Tidak masalah, nonna, Kyu. Nanti eomma akan ku kabari." Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. "Pulanglah! Ajak Hyuk-hyuk pulang juga."

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak menuju pintu. Namun ia kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah Changmin. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk bantuan kalian hari ini."

Changmin hanya membuang napas pelan. Ia akhirnya mengangguk, "Arasseo, aku akan pulang bersama Eunhyuk hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Changmin mendengus pelan. Ia masih ingin disini lebih lama menemani Kyuhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia diusir secara perlahan oleh sang sahabat.

"Aku pulang dulu, nonna, Kyu."

Ahra tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hyuk-hyuk. Jangan lupakan dia." Ucap Kyuhyun yang belum masuk ke dalam.

Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Ahra lalu beranjak pergi. Ia masih ada tugas untuk mencari di mana Eunhyuk berada. _Ck, sebenarnya ia ke kamar mandi atau tidur. Kenapa sangat lama?_

Setelah memastikan Changmin sudah benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang eomma yang duduk di samping sang appa yang masih menutup mata. Nyonya Cho menggenggam erat tangan Tuan Cho sambil mengelus nya sesekali.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sang appa. Ia memilih berhenti setelah berjalan dua langkah.

Appa nya-Tuan Cho-yang biasa nya berdiri gagah setiap pulang dari luar kota, sekarang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang pesakitan.

"Kyunie..." Panggilan Nyonya Cho mengalihkan pandangan nya. "Kemari lah" Nyonya Cho melanjutkan. Kyuhyun menurut. Ia berjalan lebih mendekat.

Nyonya Cho melepas genggaman nya pada sang suami lalu beranjak berdiri saat Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. "Duduk lah disini. Eomma akan keluar dulu."

Kyuhyun kembali menurut tanpa berkomentar. Ia masih mengamati wajah sang appa. Ia duduk di kursi yang di tempati sang eomma tadi.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan di balas senyuman oleh nya. Ia memberi waktu pada sang anak untuk menemui suami nya. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakan apa pun jika ada diri nya dan Ahra. Jadi lebih baik ia keluar dulu.

Kyuhyun memandang kosong pintu ruang rawat yang sudah tertutup kembali. Eomma nya baru saja keluar. Ia menarik napas pelan. Dialihkan nya lagi pandangan nya pada sang appa. Ia menggenggam tangan Tuan Cho.

Dingin

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir nya pelan.

Harusnya tidak seperti ini

Harusnya mereka tertawa bersama sekarang

Harusnya keluarganya tidak harus merasa sedih

Harusnya sang appa tidak kecelakaan

Harusnya...

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua mata nya sejenak lalu menarik napas panjang. Perasaannya belum bisa tenang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sang appa akan pergi jauh meninggal kan mereka.

"Appa..." Kyuhyun memanggil dengan suara bergetar.

"Bangun, appa... aku-aku butuh appa."

Lihat lah, Kyuhyun nampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta permen pada appanya. Ia memohon dengan suara yang bergetar. Namun apakah appanya mendengarkan? Apakah appanya akan mengabulkan?

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangan di pinggir ranjang sang appa. Bahu nya bergetar hebat. Bukan. Ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan appanya. Itu prinsip nya sejak kecil.

 _Kyunie, kau satu-satu nya putra appa. Jangan mudah menangis, kau adalah seorang namja. Appa ingin kau menjadi namja yang kuat dan tidak cengeng._

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi. Bolehkah ia melupakan prinsipnya lebih dulu? Boleh kah ia berakting seolah tidak pernah mendengar ucapan sang appa.

Ia tidak menangis saat di bully sunbae-nya saat masih sekolah dasar. Ia tidak menangis saat asma nya kambuh setiap waktu. Ia tidak menangis saat merindukan sang appa yang jauh dari keluarganya. Bahkan ia tidak menangis saat ia ingin menangis.

Lalu boleh kah ia menangis sekarang? Ia begitu sakit melihat sang appa yang seperti sekarang. Kedua maniknya sudah memerah namun tidak kunjung meneteskan air mata.

"Appa... appa..." Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan.

.

.

.

Changmin menghempas kan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tadi ia sempat kesulitan menyeret Eunhyuk pulang. Namun akhirnya berhasil setelah mengatakan jika Kyuhyun yang menyuruh mereka pulang.

Changmin memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini pasti hari yang berat untuk Kyuhyun. Hari ini harusnya Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namun ini memang cobaan dari Tuhan.

Ia kembali teringat akan rencananya memberi tahu Kyuhyun perihal kepindahannya. Changmin menghembuskan napasnya keras.

Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu Kyuhyun dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang sedang seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menorehkan luka di hati Kyuhyun? Kapan ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya?

Changmin merogoh ponsel pada saku celananya. Ia menggseser layar ponsel lalu mecari nomor kontak pada ponselnya.

Changmin berpikir sebelum menekan tombol calling.

Setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Eunhyuk. Ia butuh solusi sekarang.

Terdengar suara nada sambung di seberang telpon. Tiga detik kemudian, "Yeoboseo" Eunhyuk menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseo, hyung. Aku butuh bantuan."

.

Kyuhyun terbangun karena merasakan sentuhan pada kepalanya. Ia mendongak. Ternyata Tuan Cho yang mengelus kepalanya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Appa..." Jika tidak teringat ia berada di rumah sakit, mungkin Kyuhyun akan berteriak. Tuan Cho yang melihat dengan mata sayu hanya bisa tersenyum di balik masker oksigen nya.

"Appa...aku-aku akan memanggil uisa."

Tuan Cho menggeleng pelan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyerit bingung.

"Ap-pa... t-tidak pun-nya waktu ban-nyak." Tuan Cho seakan memaksa kan diri untuk bicara. Kyuhyun mulai khawatir sekarang.

"Aniyo, appa. Aku akan memanggil uisa dulu." Kyuhyun sudah akan bergegas memencet tombol merah di atas ranjang Tuan Cho, namun Tuan Cho menghentikannya. Ia menggenggam lemah tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ap-pa in-ngin b-bica-ra s-se-bentar sa-ja." Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan sang appa. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Tuan Cho. Suara sang appa masih tersendat-sendat.

"Arasseo. Katakan appa." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut tangan sang appa.

"Kyu-nie... Jaga eomma dan nonna untuk appa."

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kenapa sang appa bicara seperti itu?

Tuan Cho melanjutkan, "Kau putra yang paling appa banggakan." Suara lemah Tuan Cho menusuk hati terdalam nya. Walau tidak tersendat seperti tadi, namun suara sang appa terdengar begitu lemah.

"Appa ingin... kau menjadi namja yang kuat. Jangan menangis."

Kata-kata itu sama seperti yang Tuan Cho ucapkan dulu pada nya.

"Baik, appa. Aku akan menjadi namja yang kuat. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangis.

Tuan Cho tersenyum lemah. Namja dua anak itu terlihat mulai kesulitan menarik napas. Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan sang appa ikut bergetar.

Kyuhyun memencet tombol merah tersebut dengan tangan satunya.

"Appa... jangan tidur. Sebentar lagi uisa akan datang." Kyuhyun memohon-lagi-pada Tuan Cho. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia merutuki kebodohan nya. Harusnya ia langsung memanggil uisa atau memberitahu eomma dan nonnanya yang ada di luar.

"Appa... Ku mohon. Bertahanlah..." Tuan Cho menggeleng lemah. Ekspresinya bukan menunjukkan kesakitan tetapi kelegaan.

"Ap-pa menya-yang-imu, Kyu-nie. S-sampaikan juga pada eomma dan nonna mu. Ap-pa menya-yangi... kali-an."

Tangan yang di genggam Kyuhyun sedari tadi melemas seiring dengan kalimat terakhir yang di sampaikan Tuan Cho. Begitu pula kedua mata yang sempat terbuka tadi sekarang menutup kembali. Pada saat yang sama pula seorang uisa dan tiga orang ganosha masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

Nyonya Cho dan Ahra tersentak saat seorang uisa dan tiga ganosha berjalan melewati mereka lalu masuk ke ruang rawat Tuan Cho. Kedua yeoja itu berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan Cho. Mereka mengikuti langkah uisa dan ganosha memasuki ruang rawat.

Mereka terkaget setelah masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun duduk dengan menggenggam kuat tangan Tuan Cho padahal uisa sudah memintanya menyingkir.

"Tolong keluar sebentar Kyuhyun-sshi. Saya harus memeriksa Tuan Cho." Uisa berkata sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Pandangannya kosong.

Nyonya Cho yang melihat itu bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun lalu menarik nya pelan.

"Appa akan baik-baik saja. Kajja, kita keluar dulu." Nyonya Cho dengan lembut menarik Kyuhyun. Entah terkena sihir apa, Kyuhyun menurut.

Nyonya Cho menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Ahra yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada sang suami. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda. Suaminya nampak lebih...pucat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka lalu keluar setelah seorang ganosha meminta mereka untuk menunggu di luar.

Ahra memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dongsaengnya itu hanya memandang kosong sejak keluar dari ruangan.

Nyonya Cho menarik kedua anaknya dalam pelukan. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal yang tidak mereka ingin kan.

"Appa...appa..."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berkata sesuatu.

"Eomma... nonna... appa akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Kyuhyun bukan hanya bertanya, ia seolah memohon pada eomma dan nonnanya. Nyonya Cho dan Ahra tidak bisa menahan tangis mereka.

"Appa akan baik-baik saja, Kyunie. Appa adalah namja yang kuat." Ia melepaskana pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jawaban yang di lontarkan Ahra tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Jujur, Ahra merasakan firasat yang buruk sejak tadi.

"Appa bilang...appa bilang ia tidak punya waktu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan raut wajah ketakutan. "Appa bilang ia menyayangi kita. Appa bilang..."

"Sstt, tenang lah, Kyunie." Nyonya Cho menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang ketakutan. Ia juga merasa... takut. Kedua matanya kembali berembun

Ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Diikuti oleh Ahra pula di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun masih belum memandangnya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ahra yang melihatnya kembali terisak. Nyonya Cho memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus-elus pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan.

"Gwenchana, Kyunie. Gwenchana..."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pikirannya dipenuhi kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Ia mulai merasa sesak. Napasnya mulai memberat. Oh tidak, asmanya mulai kambuh.

 _Argghh, appo. Rasanya sesak sekali. Andwe... kenapa harus sekarang. Eomma...nonna... Appo._

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Terlalu sulit untuk sekedar bebicara. Dadanya seolah ditimpa beban beribu ton. Sesak dan sakit.

Nyonya Cho merasakan hal yang tidak beres. Napas Kyuhyun yang menerpa bahunya terasa lebih berat. Ia juga merasa, Kyuhyun menumpukan tubuh pada dirinya.

"Omo?! Kyunie!"

"Kyunie!"

Nyonya Cho langsung histeris setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ahra yang melihatnya juga ikut memekik.

Kyuhyun nampak memejamkan kedua matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Nampak sekali jika ia berusaha meraup udara. Wajahnya memucat dan di penuhi keringat dingin. Tangannya juga menekan-nekan daerah dada seolah bisa membantu mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Ahra-ya, panggilkan uisa. Palli wa!" Nyonya Cho menyuruh Ahra. Ahra yang sama cemasnya dengan Nyonya Cho hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas memanggil uisa.

"Kyunie... kau dengar eomma? Tarik napas pelan-pelan. Jebal... jangan panik." Nyonya Cho dengan berurai air mata menuntun Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertidur di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun masih kesulitan bernapas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eung...h-hahh...Ap-poo... " Kyuhyun menyerah. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa seolah oksigen yang ada disekitar tidak membantunya bernapas.

Terlihat seorang dokter dan dua orang ganosha yang mendorong blankar. Ahra nampak berjalan di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri segera dibawa dengan blankar menuju ruang UGD.

.

"Changmin-ah. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kyuhyun masuk UGD."

PIP

Tanpa babibu, Changmin langsung meraih mantel, dompet, dan kunci motornya. Ia cemas. Sangat cemas. Baru dua jam yang lalu ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan sekarang apa? Kyuhyun masuk UGD?

Changmin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak peduli dengan umpatan pengendara lain yang hampir menabrak akibat ulahnya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk UGD?

Changmin berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia belum melihat sahabatnya yang lain. Mungkin mereka masih di jalan. Ia menghampiri Nyonya Cho yang terlihat menunggu di depan ruang rawat suaminya. Lebih baik ia menanyakan dimana ruangan Kyuhyun pada Nyonya Cho.

"Annyeonghasseo, ahjumma." Changmin membungkuk sedikit pada Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho yang sedang menunduk kemudian mendongak menatap Changmin.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ie. Kyuhyun ada di ruang 13 sekarang."

Seolah mengerti apa yang akan Changmin tanyakan padanya, Nyonya Cho mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengulas senyum perihnya pada Changmin.

"N-ne. Uhmm... bagaimana keadaan Tuan Cho?" Changmin merasa tidak enak hati jika tidak menanyakan hal ini. Ia memilih duduk tepat di samping Nyonya Cho.

"Uisa masih menanganinya di dalam. Kyuhyun... asmanya kambuh lagi setelah menemui appanya di dalam." Nyonya Cho, ia malah menjelaskan perihal Kyuhyun padanya.

"Entah apa yang ia dengar dari appanya. Yang jelas, appanya sempat sadar saat Kyuhyun masih menemaninya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Changmin hanya bisa mengelus pelan pundak Nyonya Cho. Ia turut bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga sahabatnya ini.

"Bersabarlah, ahjumma. Aku percaya, Tuan Cho dan Kyuhyun, mereka sama-sama kuat." Changmin menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ahjumma dan Ahra nonna, kalian juga orang yang kuat. Jika ahjumma dan nonna butuh bantuan, aku siap. Aku akan membantu kalian."

Nyonya Cho tersenyum. Ia kenal betul siapa itu Changmin. Sahabat dari putra bungsunya yang selalu perhatian dan suka menolong. Ia memeluk Changmin.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ie. Ahjumma berterima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi untuk sekarang, ahjumma masih bisa menanggungnya."

Changmin tersenyum di balik punggung Nyonya Cho. Ia tahu, Nyonya Cho itu satu tipe dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak akan meminta bantuan jika tidak benar-benar dalam kondisi genting.

Nyonya Cho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Changmin. Ah, ia jadi teringat pada Kyuhyun. Putranya masih belum sadar sejak pingsan tadi.

"Uhm... Ahra nonna dimana, ahjumma? Apa menemani Kyuhyun?" Changmin melongok ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tidak melihat Ahra sejak tadi.

"Ahra ada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Ahjumma hanya khawatir jika tidak ada yang menemaninya disana."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menemani Kyuhyun. Biar Ahra nonna disini menemani ahjumma. Aku tahu, ahjumma juga butuh teman disini. Lagi pula ada beberapa orang yang akan menjenguk Kyuhyun nanti."

"Baiklah. Ahjumma titip Kyuhyun padamu. Ahjumma akan kesana nanti."

Changmin beranjak setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Nyonya Cho. Yeoja paruh baya itu nampak kuat dengan cobaan yang menimpanya selama sehari ini.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

"Changmin-ah!" Ia masih bergulat dengan pikirannya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Changmin menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu ruangannya. Ikuti aku."

Changmin segera melenggang setelah mengatakannya. Namja yang di belakang Changmin hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

.

.

.

Ahra yang melihat kedatangan keenam namja itu lalu beralih. Apalagi setelah Changmin mengatakan untuk lebih baik menemani Nyonya Cho saja.

Keenam namja itu masih di ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Changmin duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk berdiri di samping Changmin. Siwon, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri di samping Donghae yang duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Yunho berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding.

"Jadi..." Eunhyuk bersuara. Ia penasaran. Padahal Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja dua jam yang lalu. Lalu sekarang? Bocah pucat itu bahkan belum membuka kedua matanya. Adakah sesuatu yang ia lewatkan?

Changmin mendongak menatap Eunhyuk, "Mwoya?"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Kenapa bocah ini bisa pingsan?"

"Tadi ahjumma Cho bilang kalau asmanya kambuh karena..."

"Tunggu dulu!" Siwon menginterupsi. "Kau bilang asma?"

"Uhm...n-ne..." Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat setelah teringat. Pabbo. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan pada mereka? Pasti ia akan mendapat omelan dari Kyuhyun.

Kelima namja-selain Changmin dan Kyuhyun-itu terlihat menahan napas sejenak. Asma?

"Jadi... Kyuhyun punya asma?" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengatakannya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang rawat Kyuhyun. Diusapnya pelan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Ia nampak mengulas senyum tipis.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. "Jawablah, Min. Kyuhyun punya asma?" Sekarang Changmin merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Yunho. Ia menunduk sambil meremat pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih di genggamnya.

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Terdengar helaan napas di ruangan itu.

Hening sejenak. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sampai Sungmin angkat bicara, "Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

Changmin menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana watak Kyuhyun, kan?" Mereka-namja itu-mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan kalian. Saat seperti biasa saja, kalian selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Apalagi kalian tau kalau ia punya asma, pasti... Kalian tau maksudku."

Kelima namja itu tanpa sadar mengangguk-lagi. Jika dipikir-pikir, mereka memang memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menutup rapat rahasia ini dari mereka.

"Kata ahjumma, Kyuhyun terlalu shock karena kejadian ini. Karena itu asmanya sampai kambuh dan berakhir dengan ia yang pingsan." Changmin memandang sahabatnya yang masih terpejam dengan wajah lebih pucat dari biasanya. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidung bangir Kyuhyun untuk membantunya bernapas.

Donghae beranjak sambil melihat jam dinding. Pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh menit.

"Lalu kenapa ia belum bangun?" Donghae bertanya pada Changmin. Changmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu"

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak, "Aku akan menemani Ahjumma Cho dan Ahra nonna saja. Pasti mereka butuh istirahat juga. Ya... mungkin membelikan makan malam."

Mereka mengangguk. Hei! Nyonya Cho dan Ahra adalah yeoja. Mereka sebagai namja setidaknya lebih peka.

"Aku ikut, Hyuk hyung"

"Aku juga ikut"

Donghae dan Siwon bersuara.

"Baiklah, kajja." Eunhyuk melenggang pergi. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kedua namja yang dibelakangnya hampir menabrak tubuh kurusnya.

"Jangan lupa kabari kami kalau ia sudah sadar." Eunhyuk berkata sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya. Ketiga namja itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mendapat jawaban 'ok' dari Changmin.

.

.

.

Ahra menjatuhkan kotak makanannya saat melihat Nyonya Cho menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Siwon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan kedua namja yang sibuk memungut kotak makanan yang ia jatuhkan.

Mereka bertiga-Ahra, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae-baru saja dari kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan. Well, walau harus dengan paksaan dari kedua namja itu.

"Eomma, waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ahra. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Siwon yang juga nampak terkejut dan sedih.

"Siwon. Ada apa?" Kini kedua matanya mulai berembun. Belum ada lima belas menit ia meninggalkan tempat ini.

Siwon tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia memeluk Nyonya Cho hanya untuk menenangkannya. Apa yang di ucapkan uisa tadi berhasil memukul telak batin yeoja itu dan juga dirinya.

Nyonya Cho melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Ia kemudian memeluk Ahra yang masih tampak bingung.

"Kita harus kuat, Ahra-ya. Appa sudah tiada." Seketika tangis Ahra pecah. Skenario apa yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan? Apakah ini kenyataan?

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih disana mematung seketika.

Ahra menggelengkan kepala di pelukan sang eomma. "Andwe... eomma, gotjimal. Appa tidak mungkin meninggal." Tangisnya semakin kencang. Tidak mungkin. Appanya tidak mungkin meninggal.

"Ikhlaskan appa pergi, Ahra-ya. Biarkan appa tenang."

Nyonya Cho mengelus surai hitam sang putri. Ia harus kuat demi sang suami dan kedua anaknya.

"Eomma akan ke ruangan Kyunie dulu. Kau tunggulah disini bersama mereka. Pemakaman appa akan eomma urus setelah menemui Kyunie." Nyonya Cho menuntun Ahra untuk duduk. Ahra hanya menurut. Air mata nampak menggenang si pipi mulusnya.

"Ahjumma titip Ahra sebentar" Nyonya Cho menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Ia sempatkan tersenyum pada ketiga namja disitu sebelum melangkah pergi.

CKLEKK

Changmin dan kedua namja yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Nampak Nyonya Cho yang sedang menutup pintu. Yeoja itu nampak sedikit kacau dalam penampilannya.

Nyonya Cho berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang tertancap infus.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Ahjumma ingin bersama Kyuhyun dulu." Nyonya Cho tidak mengusir. Bahkan nada bicaranya terdengar seperti memohon.

Ketiga namja itu mengangguk. Mereka keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Mereka cukup sadar diri, pasti Nyonya Cho butuh waktu sendiri dengan Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sana setelah ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun keluar. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang nampak chubby. Kedua matanya kembali berembun. Ia teringat kejadian tadi.

Flashback

 _"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Ini diluar dugaan."_

 _Uisa menghela napas sebentar, "Tiba-tiba keadaan Tuan Cho menurun drastis. Saya sudah berusaha menolongnya, tapi mohon maaf. Tuan Cho tidak dapat di selamatkan."_

 _Tangis yang kesekian kalinya pecah. Nyonya Cho jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun._

 _"Waktu kematian pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit." Uisa mengatakan sambil melihat jam tangan._

 _"Bersabarlah Nyonya. Saya benar-benar memohon maaf. Saya turut berduka cita." Uisa berlalu setelah sempat mengelus pundak Nyonya Cho yang terduduk._

 _Siwon yang sedari tadi menemani Nyonya Cho di sana pun bergegas menuntun yeoja itu duduk di kursi. Ia menarik Nyonya Cho ke dalam pelukannya. Sekedar menenangkan hati yeoja yang seumuran dengan eommanya._

 _"Aku turut berduka cita, ahjumma. Semoga Tuan Cho di tempatkan di sisi-Nya dengan tenang."_

Flashback End

Nyonya Cho terisak di samping Kyuhyun yang masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kyu-hyunie... Apa yang harus eomma lakukan tanpa appamu? Eomma benar-benar takut."

Biarkan ia menangis sekarang. Yeoja paruh baya ini juga manusia biasa. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan yang seolah menamparnya dengan kuat.

"Kyunie... eomma harap kau bisa menerima kenyataan. Appa sudah tiada... Appa... Yeobo..." Nyonya Cho kembali terisak keras setelah mengucapkannya. Ia kembali memikirkan perasaan putra bungsunya. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat Kyuhyun bangun nanti?

Nyonya Cho terus menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, tanpa menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dari manik Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup.

 _"Aku percaya pada takdir"_

 **TBC**

Huwahh... beneran sulit nyelesain chapter ini. Maafkan author yang masih ngaret updatenya -_-

Kayanya kurang dapet feel di beberapa chapter ini. Alurnya makin ngelantur ya? Bosen kah? Jawab ya, butuh saran dari readers nih.

Kira-kira dua chapter lagi bakalan end. Seumpama memenuhi target loh.

Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi.

Udah gini aja*eh

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca sama review.

Jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90derajat*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*tebarpaku*

Balesan review

dd bab 5. 5 November

Gomawo udah review.

Wonhaesung Cinta bab 5. 4 November

Mwo? Kyuhyun kelaparan?*tengok kanan kiri*

gomawo udah review

lydiasimatupang2301 bab 5. 4 November

Gomawo. Iya, untung banget deh. Wkkk kocak banget ini kamu mah. Pengennya update kilat, tapi gak bisa ternyata -_- gak bisa janji buat update cepet. Pasti bakal ngaret lagi deh.

adlia bab 5. 4 November

Gomawo

Tamu bab 5. 4 November

Mereka berdua emang kompak banget buat rahasia-rahasiaan.

Uhm, gomawo. Udah sembuh ini.

Sncks bab 5. 4 November

Iya, author juga gak nyangka*ditabok readers*. Uhm, gimana ya? Udah ada planning sendiri authornya buat nextnya. Jadi mianhe kalo gak bisa nurutin maunya reader. Kkkk, gomawo buat review gajenya ^^

jihyunelf bab 5. 4 November

Aigo, author juga bingung nih. Gimana nasib kyu selanjutnya -_- gomawo

mifta cinya chapter 5 . Nov 4

Kyuhyun sedih itu pasti. Tapi dia kuat kok*sotoy*. Gomawo

malaikat sparkyu bab 5. 4 November

Gomawo, udah dilanjut ini.

melani. chapter 5 . Nov 4

Wahh, chukkae. Lumayan, jadi reviewers nya nambah :3*abaikan*. Emang appanya Kyu mai kemana?*mendadak amnesia*

pcyckh bab 5. 4 November

Yup, itu janji nya kyu. Aigo... jangan maksa giru dong, author jadi takut -_- kalo dipaksain seminggu sekali update, bakalan pendek banget deh per chapternya. Mungkin cuma seribu kata deh :3

diahretno bab 5. 4 November

Udah chingu duga sebelumnya? Wow, jangan-jangan peramal nih chingu. Kkkk becanda.

Uhm, gomawo buat saran sama reviewnya. Tapi author udah ada planning tentang alur ff ini. Mianhae kalo gak sesuai sama keinginan readers.

Awaelfkyu13 bab 5. 4 November

Bener banget nih chingu. Hidupnya kyu penih lika-liku udah kaya anak sungai -_-*ini apa?* gomawo ^^

kyuli 99 Bab 5. 4 November

Selamat datang buat reader baru. Nyaman-nyamanin aja buat baca nih ff. Gomawo

widiantini9 chapter 5 . Nov 4

deh*manggut bareng Kyuhyun* gomawo reviewnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, school-life, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: -**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Terkadang aku ingin melupakanmu. Tapi akhirnya tidak bisa."_

 **Chapter 7**

"Eung..." Kyuhyun melenguh, mengagetkan seseorang yang sejak kemarin setia menungguinya.

"Kyu-ah. Kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur. Ia menajamkan pandangan saat bayangan seseorang terlihat di depannya.

"Chwang," Kyuhyun berucap dengan parau. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Hidungnya di sumpal dengan selang oksigen. Begitu pula dengan tangan kirinya yang terasa keram akibat jarum infus.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau ingin minum?" Changmin menanyai Kyuhyun yang nampak sesekali mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Sahabatnya itu masih menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang menerpa kedua matanya.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Changmin mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja. Dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk minum dengan sedikit menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Changmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Namja kelewat tinggi itu lalu duduk di samping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun

"Menurutmu?" Changmin mencoba menjawab dengan acuh. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Setahunya, Changmin bukan tipe orang yang cuek. Atau lebih tepatnya, Changmin bukan orang yang suka mendiamkannya.

"Ck..." Kyuhyun hanya berdecak.

Kedua namja itu hanya diam hampir sepuluh menit. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Chwang"

"Kyu"

Kedua namja itu menoleh dan membuka suara pada saat yang sama. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. "Bicaralah dulu!" Kyuhyun memerintah Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aniyo, kau duluan saja. Aku butuh waktu yang sedikit lebih lama untuk mengatakan sesuatu ini. Jja, silahkan bicara lebih dulu."

Changmin berucap panjang lebar, tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang siap mengelak. Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas.

"Aku bermimpi aneh. Kau tahu? Aku bermimpi eomma menangis di depanku. Ia bilang appa sudah tiada. Heh, sungguh aneh. Aku bahkan masih bertemu dengan appa sebelum...pingsan."

Kyuhyun terus berbicara tanpa memandang Changmin yang hanya menunduk. Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Apa kau percaya? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Mimpi ini sangat aneh." Kyuhyun terkekeh namun rautnya nampak sedikit takut. Ia juga masih bingung, apakah itu hanya mimpi atau kenyataan? Ada sedikit rasa takut di hatinya, entah karena apa.

"Chwang, ayo jawab aku. Mimpiku aneh, kan? Lalu apakah appa sudah sadar? Aigo, berapa lama aku pingsan tadi. Sekarang sudah jam berapa coba?" Kyuhyun masih setia dengan omongannya.

"Kyu..." Changmin memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang nampak memasang senyum getir.

"Wae. Apa sudah berganti hari?"

"Kyu..."

"Kenapa, Chwang? Di sini tidak ada jam. Aku tidak tau jam berapa ini."

"Kyu-ah... Dengarkan aku."

"Lagipula kenapa tidak eomma atau nomna saja yang menjagaku? Aigo, apa appa semanja itu sampai harus di jaga oleh eomma dan noona sekaligus. Aku bahkan..."

"CHO KYUHYUN! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Kyuhyun mengatupakan mulutnya rapat karena bentakan Changmin. Ia memandang Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan. Sahabatnya itu masih menetralkan napasnya. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung, kenapa Changmin nampak seperti sedang menahan tangis? Kenapa dengan sahabatnya ini?

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya pada Changmin dengan nada datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya tadi sebelum Changmin membentak.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Napasnya masih memburu akibat emosi yang ia rasakan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sedikit menyesal membentak Kyuhyun. Harusnya ia meminta Eunhyuk atau salah satu sahabatnya jika tau akan seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab? Kenapa kau membentakku tadi, eoh?"

"Kau... Kyu... kumohon maafkan aku." Changmin berujar lirih.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf, pabbo? Jawab pertanyaanku, Chwang!" Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. Hell, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Changmin bicara bertele-tele? Kenapa tidak langsung to the point saja?

Changmin belum menjawab. Wajahnya nampak gelisah dan tidak tenang, membuat Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang kembali penasaran.

"Jawablah..." Kyuhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Sahabatnya itu masih diam tanpa kata. Kyuhyun semakin cemas karenanya. Ia balas memeluk Changmin. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Changmin. Bahu Changmin nampak bergetar. Tunggu... Changmin sedang menangis. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan basah di bagian bahu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Jawablah, Chwang. Jangan hanya diam. Ku..."

"Appamu sudah tiada"

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku seketika. Apakah pendengarannya bermasalah? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang dibuat Changmin?

"M-mwo. Kau jangan bercanda, Chwang. Ini sungguh tidak lucu." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Changmin menggeleng, "Demi Tuhan, Kyu. Aku tidak berbohong." Kyuhyun kembali membeku. Pikirannya melayang saat ia menemani sang appa.

 _"Kyu-nie... Jaga eomma dan nonna untuk appa."_

 _"Kau putra yang paling appa banggakan."_

 _"Appa ingin... kau menjadi namja yang kuat. Jangan menangis."_

 _"Ap-pa menya-yang-imu, Kyu-nie. S-sampaikan juga pada eomma dan nonna mu. Ap-pa menya-yangi... kali-an."_

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Berarti eommanya benar-benar kesini tadi. Berarti kejadian yang ia anggap hanya bunga tidur memang suatu kenyataan? Ia menunduk, memandang kosong kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam.

Changmin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang siap keluar. Sungguh ia menangis bukan karena ia cengeng. Ia menangis karena sahabatnya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tanpa Tuan Cho? Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini? Berbagai pemikiran buruk mulai menggerayangi otaknya.

Ingatkan Changmin. Ia hanya menangis untuk orang yang ia sayang, termasuk sahabatnya. Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap pintu. Kosong. "Apakah sudah dimakamkan?"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih memandang kosong pada pintu. "Sepertinya belum. Sekarang masih jam 4 lebih. Ahjumma-eommamu bilang upacara pemakamannya jam 7."

Changmin menarik napasnya. Mencoba menghalau air mata yang masih ingin keluar.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Changmin-ah."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipi yang terasa dingin itu. Hatinya kembali mencelos.

Saat sampai di rumah, ia di sambut dengan tangis oleh eomma dan nonnanya. Beberapa tetangga dan keluarga yang entah bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya juga ada di sana.

Appanya terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Wajah bersih sang appa nampak tenang. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir pucat sang appa yang sudah tertidur. Selamanya.

Tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak akan melihat senyum Tuan Cho. Ia tidak akan mendengar petuah dari sang appa. Ia tidak akan bisa bermanja pada sang appa. Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan appanya lagi.

Bagaimanapun, ia harus menerima kenyataan. Tuan Cho sudah tiada. Ia sudah pergi jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Kyuhyun, Ahra, dan Nyonya Cho. Tempat yang sangat jauh.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya yang nampak memerah. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Appanya pasti kecewa jika melihatnya menangis.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 6 lebih 40 menit. Sebentar lagi upacara pemakaman akan dimulai.

"Ikhlaskan appa. Biarkan ia tenang." Nyonya Cho, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Mau bagaiamana lagi, suaminya sudah tiada. Walau ia menangis sebanyak apapun, suaminya tidak akan hidup kembali.

Ia sempat kaget melihat Kyuhyun pulang diantar oleh Changmin. Ia memang terpaksa meminta bantuan pada Changmin untuk menjaga Kyuhyun sementara ia dan Ahra mengurus pemakaman Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalas pelukan eommanya. Ia merasakan perasaannya yang kembali teriris.

Segerombolan namja yang memakai pakaian hitam mendekati Kyuhyun dan eommanya. Mereka membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Nyonya Cho membalas dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pula setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kami turut berduka cita"

"Ahjumma harus kuat"

"Kau juga harus kuat, Kyu"

Satu persatu dari keenam namja itu bergantian memeluk Nyonya Cho dan Kyuhyun. Mereka turut sedih dan prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya sekedar anggukan pelan dan sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai jawaban. Sekuat mungkin ia memasang tembok tinggi dihatinya. Ia harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis. Itu suatu keharusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?" Seseorang dari keenam namja itu bergumam pelan, sangat pelan. Hatinya menjerit melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Lihatlah, Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah robot. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pada pelayat yang datang. Tak ada air mata yang tercetak di wajah lelahnya. Ia tidak tau apa alasan Kyuhyun menahan air matanya. Bahkan saat di rumah sakit tadi, sahabatnya itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong dan tanpa air mata.

Changmin menarik napas pelan. Ia yang sahabatnya saja bisa menangis sesakit ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Pasti banyak perasaan sedih yang di simpan oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

 **5 years later**

Seorang namja tampak menyeret kopernya keluar dari kerumunan orang di bandara. Wajah tampannya terlihat jelas setelah ia melepas masker yang melekat pada wajahnya.

"Yeoboseo, hyung. Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di bandara." Namja itu sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin sudah menungguinya.

"Mwo?! Kau baru bangun tidur." Terdengar nada menyesal dari seberang telpon.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik aku menunggumu saja."

"Jemput aku di taman sebelah utara bandara," kata namja itu sambil melirik tempat yang ia sebutkan.

"Cepat, aku menunggumu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, ia mematikan panggilan. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lalu berjalan menuju taman sambil membawa koper di tangannya.

Didudukkannya tubuh tingginya di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia menghirup udara pagi di Seoul. Benar, ia berada di Seoul sekarang.

Kota yang penuh dengan kenangan akan tawa dan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan kota ini. Kota yang mempertemukannya dengan sahabat yang ia sayangi. Ah, mengingat sahabat... Ia menjadi teringat kejadian hari itu.

 **Flashback**

 _Kyuhyun masih berdiri di samping pusara sang appa. Keenam sahabatnya masih setia menemaninya. Sang eomma dan nonna juga masih berada di sana. Pelayat yang datang-termasuk orang tua dari keenam namja itu-sudah beranjak pulang, upacara pemakaman telah selesai._

 _"Yeobo... tidurlah yang tenang. Aku, Ahra, dan Kyunie telah mengikhlaskanmu."_

 _Nyonya Cho mengatakannya sambil mengelus pusara sang suami. Liquid bening kembali menetes dari mata yang sewarna dengan milik Kyuhyun. Memang benar, air mata tidak akan mengembalikan sang suami ke sisinya. Namun setidaknya ia bisa melepas sesak yang bersarang di hatinya dengan menangis. Ia hanyalah seorang istri yang ditinggal pergi sang suami untuk selamanya. Jadi wajar kan jika ia menangis saat ini?_

 _"Appa... aku harap kau tersenyum di surga," kata Ahra yang juga belum berhenti meneteskan air mata. Yeoja manis itu terus menangis sejak kemarin. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Ia juga hanyalah seorang anak yang kehilangan sosok sang appa selamanya._

 _Changmin melirik Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Sahabatnya itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya bersih dari air mata._

 _"Aish," Changmin menggerutu pelan saat merasakan air matanya kembali turun. Ia juga bingung, kenapa ia menjadi secengeng ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?_

 _Ia tahu, Kyuhyun sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya. Entah untuk alasan apa. Banyak kesedihan yang ingin Kyuhyun utarakan di_ _balik wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan._

 _Changmin memandang sahabatnya yang lain. Nampak wajah sedih dan prihatin di wajah-wajah tampan itu._

 _Ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, berbicara dengan pelan di telinga namja kurus itu. "Akan ku katakan sekarang, hyung."_

 _Eunhyuk menoleh dan mengangguk. Lebih baik sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ia merasa teriris melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang. Yang paling membutnya teriris lagi adalah ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kosong. Sahabatnya itu juga tidak menangis, sama sekali. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah beberapa kali mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

 _"Kyunie, nonna dan eomma duluan. Kami tunggu kau di mobil. Jangan terlalu lama."_

 _Ahra yang merangkul sang eomma berlalu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menyentuh nisan sang appa. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Namun ia bingung untuk memulai dari mana. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada nisan._

 _Changmin mengkode yang lain. Namja yang lain mengangguk. Rencananya harus ia katakan sekarang. Ia tidak punya waktu lebih lama._

 _"Kami duluan, Kyu." Kelima namja itu bergantian menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di sana._

 _Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia masih memandang kosong nisan yang menuliskan nama appanya._

 _"Kyu..." Changmin memanggil pelan namun Kyuhyun tetap diam. Ia kembali mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih sahabatnya yang terasa tegang itu._

 _"Kyu..."_

 _"Kumohon. Katakanlah sesuatu." Ia memohon pada Kyuhyun._

 _Namun hasilnya nihil, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memandangnya. Tatapannya kosong. Changmin kembali merasakan kedua matanya berembun._

 _"Aku harus pindah," Changmin berhenti sejenak."Maafkan aku. Aku-aku harus mengatakan hal ini sekarang, di saat seperti ini."_

 _Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun yang sedikit berjengit saat ia mengatakan kalimatnya tadi._

 _"Kumohon. Bicaralah, Kyu..."_

 _Kyuhyun tetap diam. Hening. Selama 5 menit kedua namja itu masih dengan posisi itu. Sampai suara dari salah satu namja itu memecah keheningan._

 _"Waeyo?" Changmin memandang sahabatnya yang bergumam pelan._

 _"Waeyo?"_

 _"Waeyo, Chwang?"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berurai air mata. Ia seolah di tusuk tepat di jantung untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal appanya baru saja pergi. Lalu sekarang Changmin? Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang._

 _"Katakan, Kyu." Changmin melihat kedua mata sahabatnya yang terlihat takut dan lelah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sudah membubuhkan garam pada luka Kyuhyun yang masih basah._

 _"Waeyo... Setelah appa, lalu kau-kau...dengan tega juga pergi." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Rahangnya mengeras pertanda ia sedang menahan perasaannya. Begitu pula wajah pucatnya berubah memerah karena menahan tangis._

 _Changmin menggeleng, ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, namun aku belum bisa. Kupikir sekarang lebih baik."_

 _"Tapi kenapa..." tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Perasaannya kembali sesak._

 _"Disini sakit, Chwang." Kyuhyun menunjuk dadanya. Changmin kembali terisak mendengarnya. Sahabatnya itu masih tetap tidak menangis._

 _"Maafkan aku," kata Changmin yang sekarang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menghentikan gerakan yang bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _"Aku ingin menangis. Tapi appa ingin aku menjadi namja yang tidak cengeng. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chwang? Aku sungguh ingin menangis." Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak karena menahan tangis._

 _"Menangislah, Kyu. Lupakan sejenak hal itu." Changmin menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun pada dadanya. Ia bisa mendengar isakan pelan dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menangis._

 _"Gwenchana, Kyu. Appamu tidak akan kecewa. Percayalah padaku."_

 _Runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun. Tangis yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya pecah. Isakannya terdengar menyayat hati. Membuat Changmin kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat._

 _Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diikuti Changmin pula yang masih memeluknya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Biarkan ia melupakan pesan sang appa, seolah tidak pernah mendengarnya. Biarkan ia meluapkan semua kesakitannya untuk saat ini. Biarkan ia menjadi namja yang cengeng hanya untuk sekarang. Hanya untuk sekarang saja._

 _Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi setelah ini. Ya, ia berjanji._

 _"Ahhahaha... Appa... ahhahha... appa," suara itu mengiris pelan hati Changmin. Ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang._

 **Flashback end**

Namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara klakson mobil terdengar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat darimana sumber suara itu berasal.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang namja nampak masih berkutat dengan bertumpuk kertas di meja kerja kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Seharusnya ia sudah sarapan, namun kertas-kertas inilah yang harus menahannya.

Hari ini harusnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah. Namun kertas-kertas yang ternyata adalah kertas ujian-milik muridnya-membuatnya harus bekerja walau itu di rumah sekalipun. Ia dikejar date line. Besok semua nilai murid sudah harus disetor ke wali kelas masing-masing. Dan sekarang, dari 10 kelas yang ia ajar, baru setengah yang selesai ia koreksi.

Namja itu nampak sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang nampak lelah. Disekeliling matanya juga dihiasi lingkaran yang nampak menghitam, pertanda ia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Jelas saja, ia lembur sejak tadi malam. Yah, sebenarnya ia bisa mengerjakannya nanti siang saja. Tapi memang ia orang yang tidak suka menunda pekerjaan. Lebih baik segera dikerjakan dan selesai, lalu ia bisa istirahat setelahnya.

Bayangkan saja. Tiap satu kelas rata-rata ada 30 murid, jika ada 10 kelas berarti 300 kertas ujian. Oh heck! Ditambah, semua soal memiliki jawaban essai, tanpa pilihan ganda. Jika tidak mengingat jika ini adalah pekerjaannya, mungkin ia akan membakar semua kertas-kertas itu.

Andai saja ia mengajar mata pelajaran Seni Musik, maka ia hanya harus menilai praktek dari setiap muridnya. Tidak seperti mata pelajaran Matematika yang mengharuskannya benar-benar teliti dan sabar.

Dibilang benci ia menolak. Ia sangat handal dalam mata pelajaran ini saat masih di tingkat atas dan perguruan tinggi. Sekarang juga tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, saat mengoreksi kertas ujian seperti inilah yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikiran murid-muridnya? Mereka bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara _sin_ dan _cos._ Itu bab termudah di tingkat akhir. Bukankah ia sudah menjelaskan bab itu sampai 2 kali? Lalu apa hasilnya? Banyak dari mereka yang mendapat nilai kurang dari rata-rata.

"Aish, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat nilai sebagus ini?" Kata namja itu sedikit jengkel. Bagus yang ia maksud bukanlah nilai yang sempurna, tapi mereka mendapat nilai jelek bersamaan.

"Pasti dia mencontek anak ini," katanya lagi sambil mencoret jawaban yang salah. Ia menghitung kertas yang tersisa. Tinggal 1 kelas lagi dan tugasnya selesai.

"Kyunie, makanlah dulu. Kau melewatkan waktu sarapan," kata seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yeoja itu menghampiri namja itu yang belum memalingkan pandangannya dari kertas ujian yang sedang ia koreksi.

Ia mendongak sebentar, membenarkan letak kacamata minus yang dipakainya. "Sebentar, eomma. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Biar ku selesaikan ini dulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada seorang yeoja yang ia panggil eomma-Nyonya Cho.

Yeoja itu hanya berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ujian.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama. Eomma takut kau sakit." Nyonya Cho mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan tanpa mengganggu kegiatan sang putra.

"Uhm..." ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Namja itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun memandang pintu kamarnya yang kembali tertutup. Tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ujian yang dikoreksinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membereskan kertas-kertas serta alat tulis yang berserakan di mejanya. Direnggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terus duduk sejak tadi malam. Badannya terasa pegal, apalagi bagian punggung dan tangannya. Ugh, ia harus meminta nonna memijitnya nanti.

Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat matanya memandang salah satu pigura pada nakas di samping mejanya. Diraihnya pigura berisi foto dirinya dan sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar, sudah 5 tahun berlalu tanpa sahabatnya itu-Changmin.

Ia kembali mengambil pigura lain yang ada di atas nakas. Foto terakhir liburan bersama keluarganya. Foto itu diambil saat ia masih di tingkat menengah, saat appanya masih hidup. Ia menyentuh kaca pigura yang sedikit berdebu. Ia kembali mengulas senyum pedih.

Kyuhyun, selama 5 tahun kehidupannya berjalan tanpa sosok appa dan sahabat yang paling disayanginya. Ia benar-benar menjalankan apa yang di inginkan sang appa sebelum meninggal. Ia benar-benar menjadi namja yang kuat untuk eomma dan nonnanya.

Sekarang ini di usianya yang menginjak 23 tahun, ia sudah bekerja menjadi pengajar tetap di Seoul High School. Ia mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran kesukaannya setelah Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan? Mengajar mata pelajaran kesukaannya di sekolahnya dulu. Sekolah yang penuh dengan kenangan manis dan pahit bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **Flashback**

 _Ketujuh namja itu hanya diam sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Membiarkan hening menguasai sekitar mereka._

 _"Langsung saja, kita mulai bicara."_

 _Suara seorang namja bergigi kelinci mengalihkan perhatian namja yang ada disitu. Sungmin jengah dengan keadaan mereka yang hanya terdiam. Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa selesai jika tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan?_

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Suara lirih Donghae di ujung meja terdengar. Ia terdengar frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _Changmin yang merasa paling bersalah angkat bicara. "Mianhae, semua ini karena aku. Andai saja..."_

 _"Cukup, Chwang!" hardik Kyuhyun yang bosan dengan Changmin yang selalu minta maaf. "Mau sebanyak apapun kau minta maaf, tidak akan merubah kenyataan. Kau akan tetap pindah."_

 _Yunho mengangguk, "Benar kata Kyuhyun. Kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf. Ayolah, bukankah kita sahabat? Setidaknya kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan._

 _"Lebih baik kita buat kenangan yang menyenangkan saja. Ada yang setuju?" Eunhyuk akhirnya buka suara._

 _"Ide bagus. Kita bisa hang out, makan, atau bermain game bersama-sama. Setiap hari jika bisa. Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan." Sekarang Siwon yang berkomentar. Ide dari Eunhyuk tidak buruk juga._

 _Donghae yang sempat frustasi kembali tersenyum cerah. "Ah, ide bagus."_

 _"Ck, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Aku merasa seperti akan ditinggal pergi kekasihku selamanya." Kyuhyun mencibir. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan saja. Setiap hari bersama mereka? Tidak cukupkah mereka sekelu bertemu di kelas setiap hari?_

 _"Hei, tutup mulutmu, magnae. Kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya. Rasa rindumu baru terasa jika dia sudah pindah." Eunhyuk berkata pedas. Ia menunjuk pada Changmin saat berkata. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya bisa mendesah keras._

 _"Dengarkan kata Eunhyuk hyung, Kyu. Ia memang benar. Ini ide yang bagus. Setidaknya kita punya kenangan sebelum Changmin pindah."_

 _"Benar sekali, Siwon-ah. Hyung setuju denganmu."_

 _"Hmmm... memang lebih baik seperti itu. Kita buat hari yang menyenangkan setiap hari."_

 _Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Ia kalah._

 _"Baiklah, terserah kalian." Katanya malas. Keenam namja itu termasuk Changmin tersenyum lebar._

 _"Ah, kau memang manis sekali jika seperti ini." Kata Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang di sampingnya. Kyuhyun melotot pada Siwon._

 _"Yak, Hyung! Singkirkan tanganmu!"_

 _Mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang berlagak dewasa dan Siwon yang memperlakukannya bak anak kecil._

 _Oh, bukankah ini lebih baik? Suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi dapat mencair dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sedikit melantur._

 **Flashback end**

Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Rencana mereka saat itu berjalan lancar. Mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama ke semua tempat, bahkan mereka ke kamar mandi pun bersama. Aneh dan berlebihan memang, tapi apa peduli mereka?

Ah, ia jadi rindu pada sahabatnya itu. Sudah seminggu mereka belum sempat bertukar kabar. Changmin yang masih menetap di Jepang juga orang yang sibuk. Tapi mungkin saja sekarang Changmin sedang free karena hari ini weekend.

"Lebih baik ku telpon saja," katanya sambil mengambil ponsel di atas nakas.

Ia menyentuh ikon panggilan saat menemukan nomor Changmin. Ah, sial! Panggilannya tidak tersambung. Apa Changmin tidak menghidupkan ponselnya?

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk." Ternyata benar, ia tetap akan merindukan sahabatnya di manapun ia berada.

Di letakkannya kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Ia kembali menyentuh pigura yang sempat ia letakkan.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Ia tersenyum sumringah. Ia harap Changmin menelponnya. Namun senyumnya luntur saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya. _Hyuk-hyuk,_ begitulah tulisannya.

"Ada apa?" Katanya malas. Bahkan nada bicaranya sedikit ketus.

Eunhyuk yang berada di seberang panggilan terheran. "Hei, Kyu. Kenapa seketus itu? Apa sedang ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah, Hyuk. Kenapa kau menelponku?" Ia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Datanglah ke Star Cafe. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengrutkan kening, "Nuguya? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Karena itu cepat datanglah. Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang."

"Haruskah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk gemas setengah mati. "Yak! Jangan banyak tanya, cepatlah kesini! Ia sudah menunggumu." Katanya sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun yang menjauhkan ponselnya saat Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baiklah, tapi mungkin aku akan terlambat. Aku belum mandi dan sarapan."

"Tidak usah sarapan di rumah. Cukup mandi saja. Kita sarapan di cafe saja."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Kita? Berarti Eunhyuk juga ikut, kan?

"Arraseo, Hyuk." Katanya final.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan saat Eunhyuk mengiyakan. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Mungkin ia memang harus menemui sesorang itu. Siapa tahu sesorang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal? Tapi, siapa?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki cafe. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang menelponnya tadi.

"Kyu, disini." Kata seorang namja bergummy smile sambil melambai ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak duduk sendirian, melainkan dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya namja, yang duduk menghadap Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja itu duduk membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir, ia memilih menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-... Chwang..." Ia terkaget saat namja yang duduk di depan Eunhyuk berbalik melihatnya. Bukankah itu Changmin?

"Hei, Kyu-ah..."

 _"Benang takdir tidak akan pernah terputus"_

TBC

Anyyeong, readers-dul. Long time no see kkkkkk*lebay*. Seperti biasa, update ngaret lagi authornya. Gimana? Puas atau gak puas sama sekali? Lumayan sulit nyelesain chapter ini. Banyak kendala-_-. Dan jreng jreng jreng...inilah hasilnya.

Mianhae kalo alurnya susah dimengerti. Author gituin biar dapet feel*semoga*, kalo cuma lurus-lurus aja takutnya jadi flat banget.

Buat readers yang masih setia baca sama review, gomawoyo. Author minta supportnya biar bisa ngelanjutin ini ff. Buat yg jadi silent readers, semoga terbuka hatinya buat review*peace*.

Oh iya, juga mau ngucapin see you again buat Siwon ama Changmin. Stay healthy and back soon. We will waiting for you T_T cuma 1 tahun 9 bulan lagi.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk 90°*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter.

Balesan review

 **lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 6 . Nov 19**

Gwenchana, chingu. Author maklumin deh :) kalo emang belum bisa beli kuota ya mau gimana lagi? Terkadang author juga gitu kok. Uhm,... kyu emang harus sabar di chapter ini. Cobaannya banyak, tapi tetep strong kok. Mianhe, belum bisa update cepat seperti yg chingu minta. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

 **sitimasumah5 chapter 6 . Nov 17**

Uhm, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi author cuma minjam sebentar aja buat leeteuk. Gak ada peran ke depan buat dia.

So pasti, nyesek sekali itu mah. Author juga gak bisa bayangin kalo itu kejadian beneran*semoga enggak, aminnn*. Kyu emang strong.

Gomawo^^

 **Guest chapter 6 . Nov 15**

Iya itu emang beneran ngeh banget deh T_T. Tega banget sih yg bikin alurnya jadi kek gini*mantul depan cermin*. Kyu itu kuat, semoga gak nge drop deh. Ia kudu kuat, itu jalannya. Gomawo udah review

 **adlia chapter 6 . Nov 14**

Gomawo ^^

 **Nanakyu chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Iya sama-sama. Author berusaha sebisa yg author bisa buat nyelesaiin tiap chapter dg baik. Yah, walau gak pernah bisa sempurna. Gomawo

 **diahretno chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Udah di jawab di chapter ini. Itu juga belum tau authornya*di geplak readers*. Beneran deh, belum ada titik terang buat masalah ini. Author usahain bakal kejawab secepatnya. Gomawo udah review

 **SNCKS chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Mwo? Aniyo. Kalo Kyu meninggal trus yg jadi castnya siapa? Bakal langsung end kalo kyu meninggal T_T. Makasih semangatnya, Kyuhyun bilang gitu ke author. Kkkkkk gomawo.

 **kyuli 99 chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Huaaaa kyunie*niruin* ehehee. Gomawo udah review. Bisa sedikit lega karena feelnya bisa kerasa.

 **pcyckh chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Hmmmm*ngangguk bareng Kyu*. Gomawo

 **widiantini9 chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Mwo?! Padahal author gak nambahin bawang merah lo di ff ini. Kok bisa nangis?*ditendang readers*. Eheehee, mianhe bikin chingu nangis T_T, author juga tidak menyangka.

Uhm, gomawo

 **angel sparkyu chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Gomawo, udah di lanjut nih. Mianhe kalo agak ngaret.

 **Atik1125 chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Gomawo buar review sama sarannya. Bakal author tampung deh. Author usahain mungkin 4 sampai 5 chapter lagi deh kalo gitu. Tapi mungkin gak lebih dari 5. Karena... ya sudah menuju ke ending sih. Buat yg terakhir belum bisa janji ya? Terlalu sulit membagi waktu sekolah sama nulis. Yah, tau sendiri lah. Sekarang sekolah pulangnya jam 3 bahkan lebih. Belum lagi kalau ada ekstra dan rapat organisasi. Trus di rumah kerjaan juga ada. Belum juga belajarnya. Yah, buat nulis itu cuma ada waktu sempit banget deh. Mianhe jadi curhat, tapi ini memang sulit membagi waktu.

 **melani. chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Andwee! Author gak bermaksud nyiksa kyu kyu. Suer deh! Chingu juga suka nyiksa Kyu? Aigo, ternyata kita sama. Kkkkkk gomawo

 **mifta cinya chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Itu karena kebijakan penulisnya chingu-_-. Emang tega banget deh, pada ninggalin Kyu. Padahal kan Kyu butuh mereka banget. Tapi ya... begitulah. Gomawo

 **meimeimayra chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Welcome chingu. Selamat membaca tulisan author yg masih pemula ini. Gomawo, tapi masih banyak salah disana sini kok.

 **Awaelfkyu13 chapter 6 . Nov 13**

Uhm, gomawo chingu. Sebenarnya gak tega deh buat nulis chapter ini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kalau gak ditulis ya gak bakal lanjut. Kasian mau nulis Kyu yg disiksa di ini ff*lebay*.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: -**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Terkadang lebih nyaman menyimpan perasaan dalam hati dibanding harus mengungkapkannya pada orang lain"_

"Hyuk-... Chwang..." Ia terkaget saat namja yang duduk di depan Eunhyuk berbalik melihatnya. Bukankah itu Changmin?

"Hei, Kyu-ah...

 **Chapter 8**

Kyuhyun membeku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Benarkah namja yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya itu adalah Changmin-sahabatnya?

Ia menajamkan pandangannya lagi. Benar, namja itu adalah Changmin.

Oh, Changmin tidak pernah berubah. Senyumnya masih nampak kekanakkan seperti dulu. Wajahnya terlihat semakin dewasa. Ia juga tetap lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang yang membedakan adalah tubuh Changmin terlihat lebih kekar. Sepertinya Changmin merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Nampak dari otot yang terbentuk di lengan Changmin yang hanya berbalut kaos lengan pendek.

"Kemarilah," kata Changmin yang melambai pada Kyuhyun. Namun sahabatnya itu justru berhenti beberapa langkah di depan pintu, menghalangi beberapa pengunjung yang akan masuk ke dalam.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempat pun menghampirinya. Ia takut membuat pengunjung cafe ini tidak nyaman dengan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya berhenti di depan pintu. Di tariknya pelan tangan Kyuhyun menuju mejanya. Kyuhyun tidak menolak, namun ia juga tidak menyetujuinya. Ia hanya diam, masih dalam mode kagetnya. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya diam sambil terus memandang Changmin dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca saat Changmin menariknya duduk di kursi sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Hei, Kyu-ah. Waeyo?" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih belum angkat bicara.

Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Pipinya masih chubby seperti dulu. Kulitnya masih pucat-ini memang mutlak-namun Kyuhyun terlihat lebih dewasa. Tidak seperti dulu, tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang lebih berisi, tidak sekurus saat masih di tingkat akhir.

Ia kemudian menyikut Eunhyuk saat tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa Kyuhyun hanya diam?" Changmin mulai cemas sekarang. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Makanlah dulu. Setelah makan kalian bisa bicara berdua, aku akan pergi setelah makan." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah pelayan meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja. Ia memandang Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Changmin yang masih cemas beralih pada Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah sibuk dengan makanannya. Kyuhyun memakannya dalam diam tanpa memandang padanya ataupun pada Eunhyuk. Ia terlihat lebih tertarik memandang jendela.

Changmin hanya menghela napas lalu mulai makan. Biasanya ia sangat bersemangat saat waktunya makan, namun melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat datang sampai sekarang benar-benar mengganggu selera makannya. Makanan yang dihadapannya ini pun terasa tidak nikmat di lidahnya.

Eunhyuk meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring yang sudah kosong. Ia mengambil tissue lalu mengelap mulutnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kurasa kalian perlu waktu berdua. Aku pergi dulu." Ia mulai beranjak dari kursi, mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Changmin yang masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Baiklah, hyung." kata Changmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kyu, jangan hanya diam. Aku pergi."

Eunhyuk berlalu setelah membisikkan kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

Kepergian Eunhyuk dari cafe itu meninggalkan dua namja yang hanya diam sambil menghadap piring yang menyisakan lebih dari setengah bagian makanan.

"Jadi..." kata Changmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hei! 5 tahun mereka tidak berjumpa dan respon apa yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya? Tidakkah Kyuhyun merindukannya barang sedikitpun? Ia bahkan belum sempat istirahat demi menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau tiba?" Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan. Membuat Changmin meletakkan sendok dan garpu dari tangannya. Ia kemudian menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja.

"Pagi tadi," jawab Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya jika kau akan pulang ke Seoul?"

Oh hell! Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatnya bergidik. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi semenakutkan ini? Apakah selama 5 tahun ini Kyuhyun menjadi lebih... menyeramkan?

"Uhm...itu...aku..." ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Wajah serius Kyuhyun yang tidak beralih darinya membuat Changmin menelan ludahnya sudah payah.

"Ck, sejak kapan seorang Choi Kang Changmin menjadi orang bodoh?!" Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip disebut pernyataan itu.

PLUKK

"Ouch..." ia mendesis pelan. Kyuhyun menggeplak kepalanya tanpa mengenal perikemanusiaan. Otaknya masih memproses sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Ia melotot saat tersadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Yak, Kyu-ah! Kau mengerjaiku, eoh?!" Katanya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum mengejek padanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Siapa juga yang bisa dengan mudah dikerjai jika bukan kau?" Diarahkannya garpu yang masih ia pegang pada Changmin.

Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari 'todongan' Kyuhyun. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri lalu meringis pelan. Ia menurunkan garpu yang diacungkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Jangan melakukan hal itu disini. Mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita." Katanya lirih sambil menengok ke arah beberapa pengunjung cafe yang memandang mereka aneh.

Kyuhyun menurutinya lalu kembali duduk manis di kursinya. Diletakkan garpu tersebut di atas piring. Ia kembali menatap Changmin.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Memang apa yang harus kukatakan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun acuh.

"Setidaknya kau bilang 'Chwang, aku merindukanmu' atau 'Chwang, kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?' Atau mungkin 'Chwang, kenapa kau lama sekali di Jepang?' Harusnya kau bicara seperti itu padaku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia geli mendengar nada bicara Changmin yang terdengar manis itu.

"Jangan mimpi. Itu bukanlah aku. Jika aku bicara seperti itu, mungkin itu bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya."

Changmin merengut mendengarnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, itu bukan seperti Kyuhyun. Changmin, ia memang harus mengalah. Ia yang lebih dulu harus mengakui jika merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu." Changmin berkata lirih dan dibalas gumaman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Ya! Setidaknya kau harus mengatakan jika kau merindukanku juga." Changmin kesal. Kyuhyun bertambah menjengkelkan ternyata.

"Tidak perlu. Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya? Jadi aku tidak perlu mengulangnya." Katanya acuh. Changmin semakin kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Sedetik kemudian Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Kyuhyun memang semenjengkelkan itu. Kyuhyun memang semenakutkan itu.

Sejak dulu.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah berubah.

Sejak 30 menit lalu bersama Kyuhyun di cafe ini, ia bisa menyimpulkan. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tetaplah Kyuhyun yang dulu.

Walau selama 5 tahun ini mereka selalu berkomunikasi satu sama lain, namun terkadang Changmin belum bisa menebak bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun tanpa kehadirannya. Bukan ia tidak percaya pada janji yang Kyuhyun ucap saat melepas Tuan Cho pergi, namun lagi-lagi rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyunlah yang membuat ia selalu cemas.

Dan sekarang Changmin percaya, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa hidup dengan baik setelah Tuan Cho pergi dan selama ia di Jepang.

"Chwang..." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggoyang pelan bahu Changmin. Changmin lupa, ia masih bersama Kyuhyun.

"Eumm... ne, Kyu." Ucapnya setelah tersadar. Changmin bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Kenapa melamun?" Sekarang Changmin bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang perhatian.

"Aniyo, gwenchana. Hanya teringat sesuatu saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya khawatir pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba melamun di tengah obrolan mereka.

"Kyu-ah, bawa aku pulang bersamamu?" Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin meringis menyadari kesalahan pada kalimatnya. "Hehe... mianhae. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku ingin ke rumahmu saja, setidaknya sampai nanti sore."

"Hhah, lain kali bicara yang jelas. Aku kaget mendengarnya." Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya. Changmin hanya bisa meringis lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Di belakangnya nampak Changmin yang mengekor. "Masuklah"

"Uhm... dimana ahjumma dan Ahra nonna? Apa mereka bekerja hari ini?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari keadaan rumah Kyuhyun yang sepi.

"Aniyo, mungkin mereka sedang di dapur. Seperti biasa, kebutuhan wanita." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Changmin ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

Astaga, kenapa ia baru sadar? Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat sejak di cafe. Meski sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, namun Changmin hapal dengan warna kulit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berkulit pucat memang, dan sekarang ia nampak lebih pucat dari itu. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang sakit? Jika iya, maka Changmin akan mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu..."

"Siapa yang datang, Kyu?" Suara seorang yeoja menghentikan Changmin yang akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, Changminie," pekik Nyonya Cho saat menengok ke ruang tengah. Ia menghampiri Changmin lalu memeluknya sekilas.

"Annyeong, ahjumma. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar ahjumma?" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata saat mendengarnya. Changmin bahkan tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya sejak tiba tadi sampai sekarang.

"Baik. Lalu apakah kau hidup dengan baik di sana?"

"Iya, ahjumma. Tapi terkadang aku merindukan suasana Seoul."

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu melirik Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, yang Changmin maksud dengan merindukan suasana Seoul adalah karena putranya itu.

"Kyuhyun pernah bilang jika ia merindukanmu saat kau baru pindah 3 bulan." Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Yak! Eomma, kenapa kau katakan hal itu pada Changmin?" Nyonya Cho dan Changmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun. Lucu bercampur gemas.

"Benarkah itu, Kyu-ah? Kau merindukanku?" Changmin menimpali pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah sekarang. Ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya saat bertanya.

"Aish..."

Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dengan kedua tangannya. Demi Tuhan, eommanya sangat-sangat lancang memberitahukan hal seprivate-menurut Kyuhyun-itu pada Changmin.

"Biar saja. Kau tidak akan mengatakannya jika tidak dipaksa. Changminie, apa anak ini sudah mengatakan jika ia merindukanmu tadi?" Changmin menggeleng.

"Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan jika aku merindukannya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman." Oh, Changmin sedang bersekongkol dengan Nyonya Cho untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ck, eomma terlalu ikut campur. Ayo, Chwang. Kita ke kamar saja." Kyuhyun menarik Changmin tiba-tiba. Tidak menghiraukan Nyonya Cho yang masih berada di sana.

"Kyuhyunie, terkadang kau memang harus dipaksa agar mau jujur pada dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali ke dapur lagi.

.

"Kyu, benarkah yang eommamu katakan tadi?" Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang duduk di meja kerjanya. "Menurutmu?" Ia tidak menjawabnya, justru balik bertanya pada Changmin.

Changmin beranjak dari meja lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku." Kyuhyun risi saat Changmin terus menempel bagai lintah seperti sekarang. Ternyata Changmin tidak pernah lupa dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin terus memegang lengan Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkannya pelan. "Kyu-ah, katakan..."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ck, aku memang merindukanmu. Puas?!"

Ia melepas genggaman tangan Changmin di lengannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ah, Kyu-ah. Kau memang sahabatku."

Lihatlah, Changmin justru memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menimbulkan umpatan dari namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Singkirkan tubuhmu, Chwang."

"Aniyo," Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Singkirkan atau kutendang kau dari sini!"

"Tendang saja kalau bisa."

"Ck, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

Changmin langsung melepas pelukannya. Membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya. Ia bisa melihat seringai di wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir. Seringai di wajah Kyuhyun langsung luntur.

"Gwenchana, hanya butuh tidur saja. Nan gwenchana."

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Changmin. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai kebiasaan menepuk kepala orang lain, termasuk kepala Changmin.

"Apa kau lembur lagi tadi malam?"

Changmin hapal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak mulai bekerja.

Mereka memang tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun, namun mereka selalu berkomunikasi dengan baik. Changmin tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga tahu kebiasaan Changmin.

"Hmm... Aku dikejar date line."

Changmin terdiam begitu pula Kyuhyun. Suasana di ruangan itu berubah menjadi canggung, entah karena apa. Kyuhyun masih berbaring, Changmin duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu-ah... Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Changmin buka suara. Ia berkata lirih. Namun keadaan ruangan yang sepi membuat suara Changmin terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik, Chwang. Lalu kau?"

"Aku juga baik."

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah sering mereka tanyakan lewat telpon. Namun sepertinya bertanya langsung satu sama lain secara langsung terasa lebih melegakan.

"Bagaimana menjadi seorang guru? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Hah, itu melelahkan, Chwang. Tapi itu memang resiko."

"Ya, semua pekerjaan memang punya resiko tersendiri. Terkadang aku juga kesal saat berhadapan dengan setumpuk proposal di meja kerjaku. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pernah mendengar keluhan Changmin secara langsung. Sahabatnya itu selalu berceloteh berjam-jam dan ia hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan bosan.

Untuk seorang namja, Changmin itu sangat cerewet. Kyuhyun bahkan pernah tertidur saat Changmin sedang curhat dengannya. Siapa juga yang tidak akan mengantuk jika Changmin bercerita 3 jam nonstop?

"Chwang..." suara Kyuhyun menghentikan Changmin yang masih sibuk berbicara.

"Ne?"

"Diamlah, aku ingin tidur. Kau sangat berisik." Changmin langsung terdiam. Ia menuruti Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah mengantuk.

"Anak pintar. Tetaplah disini tapi jangan berisik."

Perintah mutlak. Kyuhyun menutup mata setelahnya. Rasa kantuk yang ditahan sejak tadi pagi benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia hanya butuh tidur sekarang ini.

Changmin yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara hanya diam di samping Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang nampak sudah tertidur. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melakukan itu, sangat mengganggu!" Changmin terlonjak pelan. Ia kira Kyuhyun sudah tertidur.

"Kau boleh tidur disini." Kata Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya namun belum tertidur. Daripada Changmin mengganggu tidurnya, lebih baik Changmin ikut tidur saja disini.

"Yak! Jangan banyak bergerak." Hardik Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat Changmin merebahkan tubuh di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat ranjangnya bergetar keras. Ia bahkan sampai membuka kedua matanya lagi. Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Baiklah, Kyu-ah. Aku akan diam dan tidur. Jaljayo, Kyu-ah." Kata Changmin tersenyum lebar lalu menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, hanya menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur.

"Jaljayo, Chwang." Katanya lirih. Ia langsung tertidur setelah mengatakannya. Begitu pula dengan Changmin yang tidur di sampingnya.

Namun, lima menit kemudian Changmin membuka kedua mata lagi. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang tidur terlentang. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal otaknya selama 5 tahun ini.

Setelah lama dengan kegiatan 'berpikir sambil memandang Kyuhyun', Changmin memutuskan untuk tidur. Badannya butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan jauh dari Jepang. Hei, ia belum sempat istirahat saat tiba di apartment Eunhyuk tadi pagi. Demi menemui Kyuhyun lebih dulu, ia rela tidak istirahat.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar deru napas teratur dari kedua namja yang tertidur di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini masak banyak sekali, eomma. Apakah akan ada yang datang?" Tanya Ahra pada Nyonya Cho. Mereka sedang menata makanan untuk makan siang. Nyonya Cho memang memasak dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Oh, kau belum tahu ya, Ahra-ya?" Ahra menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Kyunie pulang bersama Changmin." Lanjut Nyonya Cho lagi menimbulkan keterkejutan oleh Ahra.

"Mwo?! Jadi Changmin sudah kembali ke Seoul? Kapan ia tiba?" Yeoja manis yang sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih itu bertanya pada Nyonya Cho.

Nyonya Cho mengangkat bahunya. "Eomma tidak tahu. Anak itu langsung menarik Changmin ke kamarnya padahal eomma belum sempat bertanya pada Changmin."

Ahra hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Panggil mereka turun. Sudah waktunya makan siang." Ahra kembali mengangguk lalu bergegas naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Tiba di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia berhenti sejenak. Diketuknya pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, bangunlah. Waktunya makan siang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ahra mengetuknya sekali lagi namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Ahra memutar knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak dikunci. Ia memilih masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang tertidur di ranjang. Kedua namja seumuran itu nampak tertidur nyenyak. Ahra menjadi ragu membangunkan mereka berdua.

Terlintas ide jahil di pikiran yeoja 26 tahun itu. Ditariknya tangan kiri Changmin yang terkulai lalu meletakkannya di atas perut Kyuhyun. Kaki kiri Changmin juga ikut ditumpukan pada kaki Kyuhyun. Posisi tidur Changmin yang menyamping ke kanan-menghadap Kyuhyun-menguntungkan Ahra yang melancarkan aksi jahilnya.

Ahra terkikik saat melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia bisa memastikan, Kyuhyun akan mencak-mencak saat bangun nanti. Changmin nampak seperti sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

Ahra menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang siap meledak. Siapa suruh tidur seperti orang mati? Oh, itu cibiran untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan untuk Changmin, Ahra maklum. Mungkin Changmin baru tiba, jadi ia kelelahan sampai tertidur. Tapi Ahra tidak bisa menjamin nasib Changmin saat Kyuhyun sudah terbangun nanti.

Ia keluar dari kamar sang dongsaeng setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

"Mana Kyunie dan Changmin?" Tanya Nyonya Cho setelah Ahra turun dari lantai dua. Ahra tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menahan tawa. Nyonya Cho melihatnya dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka masih tidur. Sepertinya kelelahan." Ucap Ahra setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Begitu... Kyunie memang lembur tadi malam. Changmin... mungkin saja ia memang baru tiba saat ke sini tadi." Nyonya Cho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali menatap Ahra yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sendiri. Ada apa dengan putrinya?

"Ahra-ya, ada apa?" Ahra menoleh. "Aniyo. Wae, eomma?" Jawabnya masih dengan senyum.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa. Apakah ada hal yang lucu atau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, eomma. Hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu saja. Mari kita makan, eomma."

 _"Selama kau menggenggam erat tanganku, kita tidak akan pernah terpisah"_

TBC

Gimana? Pendek ya? Mianhae, author lagi buntu pikirannya. Cuma mau update sebelum UAS. Berhubung minggu depan udah ujian, jadi author update sekarang aja. Bukan maksud ngecewain readers, tapi author kudu bagi waktu antara belajar ama nulis. Belum lagi ada pelantikan bla bla bla sebelum ujian -_-

Buat yg masih setia review, gomawo-yo. Author berterima kasih banget buat yg sempetin review.

Author pamit. Doain author ya, semoga UASnya lancar. Author bakal comeback abis UAS. Kira-kira 3 minggu lagi baru update*di gaplok readers*

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk 90°*

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow*

Balesan review

 **jioh** chapter 7 . Nov 23

Yup, bener banget. Bakal minta jam tambahan juga deh kalo author mah. Kkkkk gomawo.

 **Guest** chapter 7 . Nov 22

Hayoo, apa coba? Gomawo^^

 **melaniskhadijah** chapter 7 . Nov 21

Kkkk, chingu bisa aja. Ah, jadi baper kan kalo keinget tan hangeng T_T Mau bikin berapa chapter? Mmm... mungkin 10an deh. Gomawo.

 **Nanakyu** chapter 7 . Nov 21

Ne, cheonma. Author juga suka lihat Kyu yg tetep kuat meski tanpa orang yg ia sayang. Mungkin itu bisa jadi chingu-_- Sebenernya udah mau end, tapi author belum bisa nge-end. Belom tega*lebay* Gomawo

 **Wonhaesung Love** chapter 7 . Nov 21

. Mereka emang ketemu di chapter ini. Gomawo

 **lia** chapter 7 . Nov 21

Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut. Jangan bosan review^^

 **widiantini9** chapter 7 . Nov 21

Udah dilanjut. Gomawo

 **diahretno** chapter 7 . Nov 21

Hehe... mianhae. Ini udah berusaha ngetik 4k+ tapi susah banget nyampe target. Mianhae kalo update lama. Gomawo

 **Awaelfkyu13** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Gak chingu, kan Kyu udah punya janji sama mendiang appanya sebelum pergi. Kyuhyun bakal jadi namja yg kuat, jadi ia harus nepatin janjinya. Author juga ngarep ada guru matematika yg kek giitu di sekolah. Kkkkk gak bakalan bolos mapel ini deh. Yg ada malah tanya terus biar bisa deket. Kkkk*author kebanyakan ngimpi*. Trus buat kapan end-nya, author belum tahu.

Gomawo

 **angel sparkyu** chapter 7 . Nov 20

. Tapi mereka itu yg mana nih chingu? Ambigu sekali ini. Hehe... gomawo

 **mifta cinya** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Iya, author langsung skip 5 tahun kemudian. Kyu jadi guru keren kan? Buat yg lain bakal author muat di chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin Changmin cuma berkunjung aja...mungkin loh. Hehe... belum bisa ngasih kepastian. Gomawo

 **pcyckh** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Belum deh. Susah banget mau nge-end ini fanfic. Buat lanjutannya silahkan dibaca chapter ini

 **kyuli 99** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Author jugaaa...author jugaaaa... gomawo reviewnyaaa... kkkkk

 **SNCKS** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Maafkan author yg bikin chingu penasaran-_- tunggu aja ceritanya lanjut. Gomawo udah review

 **meimeimayra** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Dilanjut sampe mereke punya anak?*nyengir* kaya nya belum bisa deh chingu. Mungkin gak sampe sana. Gomawo reviewnya.

 **lydiasimatupang2301** chapter 7 . Nov 20

Kkkk, kebetulan banget deh ini mah. Mianhae kalo lagi-lagi ngaret. Buat berapa chapter lagi menuju end...*krik krik* masih belum tahu pasti. Salahin aja author yg masih labil gegara umurnya masih dibawah 17*gak ada yg nanya*

Lupakan balesan review yg ngelantur. Gomawo.

 **little Dark Wolf 99** chapter 6 . Nov 20

gomawo buat reviewnya. Tapi author gak ngerti gimana maksudnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: -**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Tuhan, bisakah Engkau memberi kepastian tentang hidupku?"_

 **Chapter 9**

Kyuhyun terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya. Ia tersentak lalu membuka kedua maniknya. Sumpah serapah sudah ia siapkan pada seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Changmin.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang memenuhi otaknya. Namun gumaman dari Changmin yang masih nyenyak tertidur sambil memeluknya, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyu...mmm...mianhae...nyam nyamm...hmm... mashitta." Igauan Changmin membuat namja bersurai ikal itu melupakan rasa kesalnya. Ia justru tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Changmin. Ia beranjak dari ranjang sepelan mungkin. Berharap Changmin tidak terusik akibat gerakannya. Kyuhyun melirik jam di kamarnya. Pukul 3 sore. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

Changmin membuka matanya saat mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Ia menengok ke samping, kosong. Berarti Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi. Ia mengucek kedua matanya lalu menguap.

Changmin masih enggan untuk bangun. Ia masih berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun. Pikirannya justru melayang entah kemana.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Sahabatnya itu hanya memakai celana boxer dan kaos putih pendek serta handuk yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Kyuhyun nampak belum tahu jika Changmin sudah terbangun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Kyuhyun nampak sedikit terkejut, ia berhenti sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju lemari pakaian lalu lekas memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"Tidak kubangunkan pun kau tetap akan bangun dengan sendirinya." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, menimbulkan decakan dari mulut Changmin.

"Aish... Jawablah dengan sedikit berperasaan."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis di sela kegiatannya memakai baju.

"Kau menginap dimana?"

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi samping meja kerjanya-setelah selesai berpakaian.

"Di apartment Eunhyuk hyung. Wae?" Jawab Changnin. Namja itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kenapa tidak di rumahmu yang dulu? Bukankah rumahmu itu masih di rawat dengan baik?"

"Aniyo, disana terlalu sepi. Aku tidak mau sendiri di rumah." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membayangkan ia hanya sendiri di rumah.

.

.

.

"Eoh, Kyu... kau sudah bangun?" Ahra sedikit berjengit saat mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Dongsaengnya itu sedang memainkan ponsel, entah untuk apa.

"Uhm..." balas Kyuhyun. Ia kembali fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Ahra sedikit mengerutkan kening. Apa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kejadian tadi? Apa Changmin yang terbangun lebih dulu? Atau...memang ide jahilnya gagal?

"Kyunie...apakah... tidak terjadi sesuatu yang... aneh?" Tanya Ahra lagi. Yeoja itu nampak ragu dengan pertanyaannya. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak curiga.

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya pada Ahra, "Maksud nonna?"

Ahra membuka mulutnya sebentar lalu kembali mangatupkan mulutnya, "Eobseo, lupakan."

Ahra sedikit merengut setelah berhasil menyimpulkan. Ide jahilnya gagal. Hah... ia tidak bisa melihat adiknya yang mencak-mencak atau marah-marah tidak jelas. Padahal Ahra ingin melihat adiknya berteriak-teriak seperti dulu.

Sejak appanya meninggal, Kyuhyun memang berubah drastis. Dongsaengnya itu mencoba bersikap lebih dewasa. Ahra mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ahra tahu, Kyuhyun berusaha menjadi sosok namja yang kuat seperti appanya. Walau Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan secara langsung, namun Ahra dapat memahaminya dari sikap Kyuhyun.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Ahra menolehkan kepalanya. Nampak seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi kelewat batas berjalan ke arahnya.

Changmin yang belum sempat menyapa Ahra pun tersenyum ke arah yeoja itu. Ahra yang melihatnya juga balas tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh tinggi Changmin yang sudah lama tidak Ahra jumpai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ahra setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku baik, nonna. Nonna sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

Ahra menggiring Changmin duduk di sampingnya-dan Kyuhyun. "Kapan kau tiba?"

"Tadi pagi. Aku langsung menemui Kyuhyun setelah menaruh barangku di apartment Eunhyuk hyung."

Changmin meringis mengatakan hal itu. Ahra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin itu sebelas dua belas dengan Kyuhyun, jika sudah punya keinginan, harus segera dipenuhi. Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri yang entah masih lelah atau apapun.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar setia obrolan Changmin dan Ahra hanya mendengus. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat sekarang. Bukan. Bukan jahat seperti karakter penyihir di cerita dongeng. Ia merasa jahat karena membuat Changmin rela mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya setelah perjalanan panjang dari Jepang hanya untuk menemuinya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya. Bosan dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Ahra dan Changmin masih membicarakan hal yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak penting. Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya lagi. Dimana eommanya?

"Eomma dimana, nonna?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Ahra dan Changmin menghentikan obrolannya. Sejak keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun tidak menemui keberadaan eommanya.

"Uhm, eomma." Ahra tampak masih berpikir. "Omo?! Aku lupa." Sedetik kemudian yeoja itu memekik tiba-tiba. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersentak karena suara Ahra.

"Aigo, noona lupa. Tadi eomma pergi ke supermarket naik taksi. Noona harus menjemputnya sekarang. Beruntung kau bertanya tentang eomma, Kyunie. Jika tidak... aigo."

Ahra yang sedang kelabakan, menjelaskannya sambil melongok mencari kunci mobil. Yeoja itu sampai tidak menyadari kunci mobil yang ada di meja samping Kyuhyun.

"Aish...dimana kuncinya?" Ucapnya sambil mengobrak-abrik laci di samping televisi.

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Jika sudah panik memang seperti ini, noonanya akan heboh sendiri.

"Noona, ini kuncinya." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan Ahra dengan memegang tangan noonanya, lalu menyodorkan kunci yang Ahra cari.

"Eoh, terima kasih, Kyunie. Noona pergi dulu. Ugh, terlambat 20 menit." Ahra bergumam tidak jelas sambil melirik jam dinding. Ia berlalu dengan cepat, sudah seperti yeoja yang terlambat datang ke acara pernikahannya sendiri. Padahal hanya terlambat menjemput eommanya, tapi sudah sepanik itu.

"Oh, Kyunie! Tolong rapikan lacinya juga!" Teriak Ahra dari luar pintu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala-lagi.

"Apa selalu sepanik itu?" Changmin angkat bicara. Ia hanya melongo sejak Ahra berubah menjadi sepanik tadi. Seingatnya, dulu Ahra yeoja yang kalem dan tenang menghadapi segala sesuatu.

"Sejak eomma pernah dijambret dan hampir tertabrak motor, noona jadi se protektif itu pada eomma. Ia langsung panik saat lupa menjemput eomma atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan eomma."

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Changmin setelah selesai merapikan laci yang diobrak-abrik oleh Ahra.

"Yah.. walau sebenarnya eomma bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Noona terlalu takut terjadi hal yang sama pada eomma." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin terdiam. Ia belum tahu soal ini.

"Ahra noona sangat menyayangi ahjumma." Changmin tersenyum mengatakannya. Ia memandang poto keluarga Cho yang terpampang di antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. "Pasti. Hanya eomma yang noona dan aku miliki sekarang ini. Walau noona sudah punya namjachingu, tapi ia selalu menomorsatukan keluarga. Terutama eomma."

Changmin mengangguk membenarkan, "Memang benar. Mau sesibuk apapun dengan kekasih atau pekerjaan, tetap saja. Pada akhirnya keluarga yang menjadi nomor satu."

"Dulu aku selalu protes pada appa yang jarang pulang. Namun sekarang aku mengerti rasanya bekerja keras demi keluarga. Inilah yang appa lakukan dulu demi kami. Dan saat teringat kerja kerasnya, aku merasa merindukan dan membutuhkan appa." Senyumnya berganti dengan gurat kepedihan. Ada saatnya ia berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang membutuhkan Tuan Cho.

Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Terbesit rasa menyesal karena mengungkit tentang mendiang Tuan Cho lagi.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu bersedih. Kau menjadi teringat mendiang appamu."

"Gwenchana, bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu merindukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang kembali terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kau pulang ke Seoul untuk selamanya kan."

Ini bukan pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun. Changmin menahan napasnya sejenak lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Tangannya beralih menggaruk leher yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"A-aku... tidak bisa memberi kepastian. Appa yang mengatur rencana kepulanganku ke Seoul tahun ini. Untuk seterusnya... aku tidak tahu."

Changmin terdengar frustasi mengatakannya. Kalau boleh jujur, kepulangannya ke Seoul sangat mendadak. Seminggu lalu setelah selesai dengan proyek terbarunya, Tuan Shim menyuruh Changmin pulang ke Seoul.

Hell, ia bahkan hanya bisa melongo sampai hampir meneteskan air liur akibat terlalu lama membuka mulutnya. Beruntung Tuan Shim cepat menyadarkannya.

Setelah tersadar dari kegiatan melongo nya, Changmin bahkan langsung berteriak seperti tarzan. Tidak sampai disitu, ia juga memeluk Tuan Shim dengan erat. Satu keberuntungan lagi, Tuan Shim memberitahu Changmin saat di rumah, bukan di kantor. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kelakuan Changmin jika itu terjadi di kantor. Imagenya sebagai putra Direktur perusahaan yang _cool_ bisa luntur seketika.

Namun kesenangan Changmin langsung lenyap setelah sang appa mengatakan, "Kau harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu appa menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang."

Sungguh, Changmin ingin menggigit ayam yang sedang di masak eommanya saat itu. Ia pikir, ia akan pulang ke Seoul selamanya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Changmin bersyukur, setidaknya ia bisa kembali pulang ke Seoul. Yah, walau hanya sementara.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun lesu. Entah lah, hari ini perasaannya berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Ia sedikit kecewa. Ingat, hanya sedikit saja. Kyuhyun pikir kepulangan Changmin akan selamanya, namun harus bagaimana lagi. Changmin kembali ke Seoul saja, Kyuhyun sudah bersyukur.

"Uhm... Kyu-ah. Bagaimana kabar yang lain. Apa kau masih bertemu dengan yang lain?" Changmin mencari topik lain.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan badannya pada sofa. "Setahuku, mereka baik. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"Ya, mereka selalu memberi kabar. Lalu...?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, hanya Hyuk... uhm Hyukjae yang masih sering kutemui. Donghae hyung, ia pindah ke Busan karena pekerjaannya. Aku terakhir bertemu dengannya awal bulan lalu. Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung, mereka sangat beruntung bisa bekerja di perusahaan yang sama." Kyuhyun menarik napas sebentar.

"Dan di luar negeri tentunya," tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Yunho hyung, ia bahkan terus berpindah pindah setiap tahun. Sebagai prajurit, itu memang resikonya." Kyuhyun menjadi teringat saat Yunho pamit padanya. Ah, saat itu sangat menyedihkan.

"Apakah kau merindukan mereka?"

PLETAKK

"Auch... kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Ia bersungut. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya pada Kyuhyun?

"Pabbo! Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun. Harusnya Changmin mengerti tanpa harus bertanya padanya. Jelas. Kyuhyun merindukan mereka. Sahabatnya.

Changmin mendengus, "Okay, aku mengerti. Aku, kau, kita merindukan mereka." Ia menghela nafas sebentar. "Hhah... padahal aku berharap bisa bertemu mereka. Lima tahun terasa sangat lama."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Changmin ikut bersandar pada sofa yang mereka duduki.

Sekian lama mereka terdiam. Sampai suara Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Kyu-ah..."

"Hmm," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Nada bicaranya terdengar serius, membuat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya.

"Wae?"

"Aku..."

"Wae? Ada apa?"

"Aku..."

"Ne?"

"A-aku... aku lapar."

DOENGG

Kyuhyun kira, Changmin akan bicara hal yang sangat penting. Suaranya tadi benar-benar meyakinkan. Dan ternyata, itu hal yang penting bagi Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Satu lagi yang harus Kyuhyun ingat. Makanan itu segalanya untuk Changmin. Kekasih sejati Changmin-sama seperti Kyuhyun dengan PSP. Dan satu lagi, mereka memang melewatkan makan siang hari ini.

Kyuhyun menarik Changmin menuju dapur. Semoga saja masih ada sisa... oh ini terlalu berlebihan. Maksud Kyuhyun, semoga masih ada makanan di dapur. Dan mereka beruntung, masih terdapat makanan-yang sepertinya belum tersentuh.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita hanya perlu memanaskannya saja." Kata Changmin dibalas anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ah... kenyangnya. Masakan eommamu memang benar-benar enak, Kyu-ah." Seru Changmin sembari menepuk perutnya yang kenyang. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan masakan Nyonya Cho. Yah, selama 5 tahun terakhir ini tepatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik pada Changmin. Sedikit heran, bagaimana spesies manusia-seperti Changmin-bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang cepat-menurut Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan baru selesai dengan sepiring makanannya. Lalu Changmin? Ugh, beruntung Kyuhyun tidak melihat cara Changmin makan tadi. Lihat saja, Changmin melibas 5 piring sekaligus.

Astaga! Ia lupa. Changmin memang spesies manusia yang makan banyak-sangat banyak. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Kemana semua makanan yang di makan Changmin selama ini? Changmin bahkan masih terlihat kurus-walau dengan otot yang terbentuk di tubuhnya.

Mungkin saja semua makanan itu habis untuk pertumbuhan ke atas Changmin. Itu yang Kyuhyun pikir saat masih di tingkat akhir dulu. Eh, tapi sekarang Changmin sudah tidak dalam masa pertumbuhan, bukan? Lalu... ah sudahlah.

Kyuhyun beranjak merapikan meja makan. Membawa semua piring kotor ke tempat cucian piring. Changmin yang melihatnya ikut beranjak.

"Biar kubantu," ucapnya sambil mengambil piring di tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir melempar piring di tangannya ke arah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendesis jengkel. "Yak! Shim Changmin, jangan mengagetkanku." Dibalas dengan ringisan oleh Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah panjang kemudian mendekat ke arah Changmin. Di dorongnya tubuh Changmin yang bersiap menyingsingkan lengan baju. Membuat si empunya hampir menabrak rak di sampingnya.

"Sana, biar aku yang mencuci. Kau yang meletakkannya pada rak saja." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Changmin, Kyuhyun menggulung kaos lengan panjangnya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Changmin menurut, walau dalam hati ia merasa jengkel. Kyuhyun memang selalu semena-mena terhadapnya. Yah, walau harus Changmin akui, terkadang ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Satu sama, seperti itu kira-kira.

"Kyu-ah..." bisik Changmin, ia menanti Kyuhyun yang masih membilas piring-piring itu.

"Hm. Ada apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Lima tahun lalu..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melirik Changmin yang menumpukan badan nya pada dinding sambil memandang langit-langit dapur. Entah apa yang Changmin lihat.

"Waktu persahabatan kita..."

"Merenggang?" tukas Kyuhyun. Changmin melebarkan matanya. Lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau... k-kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Changmin. Padahal Changmin pikir, hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun mematikan kran air. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, padahal piring-piring itu belum selesai di bilas. "Kau pikir aku bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya? Apa ada dua orang sahabat yang sudah lengket seperti permen karet, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dua orang yang seolah tidak saling kenal?" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

"Lalu... apa kau sadar penyebabnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Kupikir kau terganggu dengan aku yang di sampingmu. Jadi, aku memilih menjauh."

Changmin yang mendengarnya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan ia terganggu oleh Kyuhyun? Ia bahkan terlalu membutuhkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku bahkan sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat itu." Ucap Changmin dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak tahu, tiba-tiba emosinya naik.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik ke arah Changmin. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'yang tidak-tidak', eoh? Kau kenal aku. Aku akan menjauh jika orang yang di dekatku merasa terganggu. Apa aku salah?" Nada bicaranya juga ikut meninggi.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kenapa saat itu kau tidak datang?" tanya Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai bisa mengontrol emosi.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudmu? Kapan aku tidak datang?" Okay, mereka lebih suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan sepertinya.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Ia bahkan selalu pergi bersama Changmin walau di luar jam sekolah. Well, kecuali 3 bulan... ah mungkin hampir 4 bulan, saat mereka sedikit merenggang.

"Saat itu..."

 **Flshback**

 _Changmin menaiki motornya. Hari ini Changmin akan menemui Kyuhyun di tempat biasa. Setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu Kyuhyun karena liburan-di Jepang, akhirnya Changmin bisa menemui sahabatnya itu. Kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah Kyuhyun?_

 _Kyuhyun bilang, ia tidak di rumah. Jadi, ia akan langsung ke tempat biasa setelah pulang dari urusannya._

 _Changmin memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan. Padang rumput. Hah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak kesini._

 _Changmin melirik arlojinya, sudah jam 3 lebih 15. Kyuhyun bilang akan tiba jam 3, tapi dimana ia? Changmin merogoh sakunya. Pabbo! Ponselnya tertinggal di meja. Ia terpaksa menunggu tanpa tahu kabar dari Kyuhyun._

 _Sedangkan di lain pihak, Kyuhyun baru keluar dari rumah Yonna-teman Ahra. Tadi, Ahra memintanya mengantarkan berkas-yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu tentang apa-ke rumah Yonna, karena noonanya itu harus pergi luar kota. Kyuhyun sudah menolak, tapi melihat wajah Ahra yang seperti akan menangis itu membuatnya terpaksa meng-iyakan._

 _Kyuhyun memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Argh, ia sudah terlambat. Pasti Changmin sudah menunggunya._

 _"Oh, heck! Lampu merah." Umpat Kyuhyun saat berhenti di lampu merah. Beruntung jalanan Seoul hari ini lengang. Mungkin sebagian penduduk Seoul sedang di luar kota-karena ini masih hari libur panjang._

 _Kyuhyun memacu motor dengan kecepatan penuh setelah lampu hijau menyala. Semoga ia tidak terlambat._

 _Changmin melirik arlojinya lagi. Sudah hampir satu jam, dan Kyuhyun belum datang. Ayolah, dimana bocah pucat itu?_

 _Ia terus menunggu sampai malam menjelang, namun Kyuhyun tidak datang._

 _"Kyu-ah... kenapa kau tidak datang? Apakah karena aku hanyalah sahabatmu jadi kau tidak menganggap ini hal penting?"_

 _Changmin terpaksa pulang dengan rasa kecewa yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Apa Kyuhyun melupakannya? Apa selama sebulan ini Kyuhyun melupakannya?_

 _Di taman kota-dekat Seoul High School, terlihat seorang namja yang masih duduk di kursi taman. Kyuhyun, ia masih menunggu Changmin. Sudah berulang kali Kyuhyun menelpon Changmin tapi tidak diangkat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia masih duduk sendiri disana._

 _"Aish, jangan-jangan Changmin hanya melucu." Keluhnya sambil mengacak rambut._

 _"Brrr.." ia bergidik. Hei! Ini peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur. Kenapa terasa sangat dingin? Apa memang tubuhnya yang sedang tidak fit ini kembali berontak?_

 _Kyuhyun memilih pulang. Sepertinya Changmin memang tidak sungguh-sungguh menemuinya. Lebih baik ia tanyakan saat mereka sudah masuk sekolah saja. Secara, mereka jarang berkomunikasi lewat telpon. Bukan apa-apa, mereka terlalu sering bertemu. Jadi, terkadang ponsel bukan barang yang mereka perlukan._

 _Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi tanpa menyadari nyawa keduanya-inhaler-masih tergeletak di kursi._

 **Flashback end**

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit...tajam. "Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Ucapnya setelah mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang hari itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun bisa seserius dan setegang ini.

"Dimana kau menunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi mereka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Nada bicaranya juga tidak kalah serius.

Changmin mendengus, "Tentu saja di tempat biasa. Padang rumput."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jari. Ekspresinya tidak tegang seperti tadi. "Itu kesalahan kita. Aku datang. Sungguh. Tapi aku menunggu di tempat biasa kita yang lain. Taman."

Changmin membuka mulutnya. "Lalu tidak menghubungiku setelahnya?"

"Hei, Tuan Shim. Aku bahkan menelponmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." Keluh Kyuhyun. Suasana sedikit mencair.

"Aku tahu bagian itu. Tapi setelahnya?"

"Hahh, kau... apa kau bodoh? Kita bahkan jarang berkomunikasi lewat telpon karena lebih sering bertemu secara langsung."

Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya. Itu memang benar.

"Sekarang aku ganti bertanya. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti 'terganggu' jika ada aku? Aku bahkan selalu mengekorimu saat di sekolah, tapi kau menghindar dariku." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang kembali serius. Entahlah, ia merasa kembali ke masa lima tahun lalu.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku pikir kau melupakanku. Jadi, aku melakukannya agar kau sadar. Walau akhirnya kau justru diam dan menjauh. Tapi sungguh, aku kecewa padamu waktu itu." Nada bicaranya berubah merendah. Ada rasa menyesal, frustasi, dan kecewa di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sekali lagi ia ingatkan, Changmin terlalu sensitif masalah persahabatan.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku bertanya soal tempat biasa yang mana. Dan harusnya aku tidak menjauh darimu." Jawab Kyuhyun tulus, ia menunduk. Mereka tidak menyadari sejak kapan mereka sudah duduk di kursi makan seperti sekarang.

Jika saja tidak dalam suasana yang seperti ini, mungkin Changmin akan mengejek Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun bicara setulus itu.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aniyo, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga terlalu egois tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaanmu. Maafkan aku."

Jujur, Changmin juga merasa bersalah. Ia juga terlalu bodoh berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal Kyuhyun.

"Intinya, kita hanya salah paham."

"Benar," jawab Changmin mengangguki ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan jeda yang panjang. Changmin menarik napas. Mereka saling beradu pandang, seolah sedang berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

"Kita sama-sama pabbo!" seru keduanya berbarengan. Entah, bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakannya secara bersama. Mereka bahkan hanya saling memandang. Ataukah ikatan persahabatan yang menghubungkan pikiran kedua namja itu?

Kurang dari tiga detik, terdengar tawa yang meledak dari kedua namja itu.

"Hahaha... jadi saat itu kita berjauhan karena hal yang sepele? Aigo... Hahaha," Changmin memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ia dan Kyuhyun bisa sebodoh itu?

Kyuhyun masih tertawa dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, terlalu lucu baginya. "Aigo... benar-benar bodoh. Hahaha..." kata Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kita benar-benar bodoh, bukan?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba, "Aku tarik ucapanku." Katanya dengan nada serius.

"Haha... kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, eoh?" Tanya Changmin masih dengan suara tawa darinya. Kyuhyun tetap memasang ekspresi serius-dan dingin.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, membuat Changmin menghentikan tawanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk perkataanku soal 'kita yang bodoh' tadi, aku tidak setuju. Cukup kau yang bodoh, tidak denganku." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencuci piring yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Changmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari kursi. Jika dalam komik, mungkin di atas kepala Changmin akan muncul tanda tanya yang besar.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah, kau tega sekali mengaitaiku!" Teriak Changmin setelah tersadar, hanya di balas dengan seringai oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melirik arloji. Pukul 5 lebih. Tapi, kenapa bocah tiang itu belum menghubunginya?

Eunhyuk masuk ke mobil. Ia baru keluar dari rumah orang tuanya. Sejak mulai bekerja, Eunhyuk memang memilih tinggal di apartment pribadi. Selain lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja, ia juga belajar hidup mandiri sejak saat itu.

Di urungkannya niat untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari nama Changmin pada daftar kontak. Lebih baik menelpon Changmin terlebih dulu.

Terdengar nada tunggu di seberang panggilan.

 _ **"**_ _Yeoboseyo, hyung."_ __Changmin menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo, Min. Kau dimana?"

 _"Aku di rumah Kyuhyun. Wae?"_

"Kau jadi menginap di tempatku, bukan?"

 _"Tentu, hyung. Jemput aku di rumah Kyu-ah."_

"Hei, see-..."

Tut tut tut

"Aish... dasar tidak sopan." Gerutunya setelah mendengar panggilannya terputus. Ia melemparkan ponsel pada jok di sampingnya.

Ia menghela napas. Terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya sendiri membuat Eunhyuk tidak kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi. Yah, walau terkadang itu membuatnya jengkel.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang punya banyak kesamaan. Hampir semua yang Kyuhyun suka, Changmin juga suka.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir namja yang sempat menggerutu itu. Bicara soal Changmin, ia jadi ingat waktu namja kelewat tinggi itu memberi kabar jika ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Dan juga Changmin yang memaksa untuk menumpang di tempatnya.

Sedikit kesal karena Changmin punya rumah yang besar tapi tidak mau pulang ke sana. Changmin bilang ia tidak mau tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar itu. Dan setelah Eunhyuk menyetujuinya, ia sampai harus menutup telinga saat Changmin berteriak senang di ujung telepon.

Eunhyuk bahkan tersenyum lebar saat ini. Ia kembali teringat sahabatnya. Setelah lulus kuliah, sebagian dari mereka memilih berpisah. Bahkan Yunho langsung masuk ke pelatihan militer setelah lulus di tingkat akhir.

Rindu? Tentu saja, ia bahkan menghabiskan sebagian besar masa-masa di tingkat akhir bersama sahabatnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka punya hidup sendiri sekarang.

Eunhyuk menyalakan mesin kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin menuruni tangga. Mereka sedang berbincang soal kejadian yang-menurut Kyuhyun hanya Changmin yang bodoh-tadi, saat ponsel Changmin-yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun-berbunyi.

"Eunhyuk hyung," jawabnya singkat lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kekasihnya-PSP.

"Oh," respon Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi itu.

"Tadi pagi aku menelponmu tapi tidak tersambung." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin terlihar berpikir, "Mungkin aku masih di pesawat. Jam berapa kau menelpon?"

"Sekitar setengah sembilan," jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin manggut-manggut, "Aku masih di pesawat."

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. "Pinjam," Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan. Menghindari Changmin yang akan mengambil PSP dari sisi kiri.

"Aniyo," tambahnya masih fokus pada layar PSP.

Changmin menekuk wajahnya, "Kau bahkan sudah 22 tahun dan masih bermain PSP?" Keluhnya dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Ia masih berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Pasti Changmin akan bicara panjang setelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin memilih duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun, sedikit mengintip layar PSP di depan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak adakah kegiatan yang lain selain itu? Berkencan dengan yeoja misalnya. Kau sudah 22 tahun, Kyu-ah." Kyuhyun mendengus. Eomma dan noona bahkan tidak pernah memaksanya berkencan.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Ku pikir kau hanya berkencan dengan makanan." Kyuhyun mempause gamenya sejenak, menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. "Aku tidak perlu kekasih sekarang. Bukankah aku memilikimu sekarang, Kyu-ah?"

Hell, jawaban Changmin membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti seorang psikopat yang sering ia lihat di film.

"Aish... Mulutmu harus di saring, Chwang." Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Kenapa, Kyu-ah? Aku sudah memilikimu, bukan?" Oh, bahkan wajah Changmin bernar-benar terlihat seperti psikopat. Kyuhyun kembali bergidik, sedikit jijik dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang." Kyuhyun beringsut ke ujung sofa bagian kanan saat Changmin semakin menempel padanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang... mesum.

"Yak! Shim Changmin, hentikan leluconmu!" Kyuhyun menonyor kepala Changmin menjauhi wajahnya.

"Ppffftt... hahaha... wajahmu sangat lucu." Changmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu terlihat jijik dan ketakutan di saat yang sama. Changmin tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia ingin menjahili Kyuhyun saja. Mungkin balasan untuk kejadian tadi.

"Pppfffttt...hahaha."

"Hentikan tawamu, Chwang! Itu menjijikkan," kata Kyuhyun. Ia tahu jika Changmin sedang menjahilinya. Tapi tetap saja, ekspresi dan perkataan Changmin membuatnya jijik.

"Hahaha..."

Ting tong

Kyuhyun yang kesal memilih meninggalkan Changmin yang sibuk tertawa. Melihat siapa yang datang saat jam seperti ini.

CKLEEKK

"Oh, Hyuk," seru Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk di depan pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk? Bocah kelebihan kalsium itu menyuruhku menjemputnya." Katanya dengan nada yang kesal namun wajahnya mengukir senyum.

"Uhm...masuklah. Dia di ruang tamu ."

Eunhyuk yang sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah Kyuhyun pun langsung menuju ruang tamu.

Changmin melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Hyu-..."

PLETAKK

"Ouch,... ssshhh. Kenapa menjitakku?" Keluh Changmin saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya. Ia baru akan menyapa sahabatnya itu, dan kenapa Eunhyuk menjitaknya? Sudah dua kali ia mendapat jitakkan hari ini.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan padaku. Sudah menumpang, menyuruh-nyuruhku pula. Kau pikir aku pembantumu, eoh?"

Changmin meringis, "Hehe... mianhae, hyung." Ia memeluk Eunhyuk yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aish..." dan Eunhyuk akan selalu luluh pada Changmin. "Arra...arra. Sudah, lepaskan." Changmin melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyum tipis. Mereka memang sahabat. Namun anehnya, jika mereka berkumpul bersama, pasti akan ada keributan kecil. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tertawa sendiri. Membuat kedua orang tadi serempak menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sehat?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang sadar ia tertawa sendiri hanya melirik Eunhyuk.

"Eung..." ia kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Changmin melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, "Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Kau bisa kesini setiap hari. Setelah aku selesai mengajar."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma dan noona."

"Kami pulang, Kyu."

"Ya, nanti kusampaikan. Hati-hati."

Mobil Eunhyuk melewati pagar rumahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke rumah. Namun ia urungkan saat melihat mobil Ahra datang.

"Eomma dan noona darimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Nyonya Cho dan Ahra keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka yang terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaan.

"Gomawo," ucap Nyonya Cho. "Tadi eomma dan Ahra sekalian mengunjungi teman di rumah sakit." imbuhnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga memasuki rumah. Kyuhyun berjalan di tengah dengan Ahra dan Nyonya Cho disampingnya.

"Dimana Changmin?" Ahra melongok ke kanan kiri saat tak menemui keberadaan Changmin.

"Baru saja ia pulang. Bersama Hyukjae."

"Changmin akan tinggal di tempat Hyukjae?" tanya Nyonya Cho

"Ne, eomma."

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahnya dulu?"

"Dia tak mau tinggal di rumah sebesar itu sendirian."

Ketiga manusia itu meletakkan belanjaan di meja dapur.

"Eomma pikir, Changmin menginap disini. Aish... padahal eomma sudah belanja sebanyak ini." Wajah cantik yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu sedikit kecewa.

Kyuhun mengelus bahu sang eomma, "Tidak apa, eomma. Besok ia juga akan kesini lagi."

.

"Bagaiamana tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement Eunhyuk.

Changmin berdehem sebentar, "Baik," jawab Changmin singkat.

"Baik? Lalu?" Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya. Sesekali ia menoleh pada Changmin karena ia juga harus fokus menyetir.

Changmin sedikit berpikir saat menjawab, "Ku pikir semua masalah sudah selesai dengannya."

Eunhyuk menangkap keraguan pada kalimat Changmin, "Kau yakin?"

Changmin yang menyadarinya mengatur napas. Ayolah, ia dan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar 'kosong-kosong' sekarang ini. Ia tidak perlu ragu. "Aku yakin." Jawab Changmin tanpa ragu.

"Bagus. Lain kali kalian jangan melakukan itu lagi. Kalian bahkan butuh 5 tahun untuk meluruskan semuanya." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Changmin dengan tangan kiri.

Changmin berandai-andai, "Ya. Jika saja aku tidak pindah, mungkin masalahnya tidak akan selama ini, hyung."

Ya, Changmin memang sedikit menyesalinya. Andai saja ia bisa mengundur 1 atau 2 bulan, mungkin masalah tadi sudah selesai sejak 5 tahun lalu. Tapi, sudahlah. Yang terpenting ia dan Kyuhyun memang sudah jelas satu sama lain.

"Jangan menyesalinya. Itu pelajaran untuk kalian, selesaikan masalah secepatnya. Jangan menunda-nunda." Eunhyuk sudah terdengar seperti appanya. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Walau ada benarnya juga sebenarnya.

"Aku... ah ani. Kami tidak akan membantu kalian jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi." Ancam Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyum.

Eunhyuk memang sudah menceritakan semua pada Changmin. Kyuhyun juga sudah mengetahui tentang misi rahasia Eunhyuk untuk mengembalikan persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Changmin dulu.

Changmin juga menyunggingkan senyum, "Arraseo. Aku mengerti."

 _"Bisakah kita terus bersama?"_

TBC

Huahhh... Author comeback again*ditimpuk readers. Gimana? Ada yg kangen gak? Ini seminggu lebih awal dari perkiraan loh. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae buat semua kalo chapter ini jelek T_T Agak susah ngembaliin mood abis ujian.

Buat yg setia jadi reades trus masih setia review, gomawoyo. Author cuma bisa ngucapin terima kasih aja.

Mmm kalau gak meleset, chapter depan udah end*krik

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

Balesan review

 **Guest** chapter 8 . Nov 29

Gak sakit kok, cuma kecapean aja. 5 tahun memang bukan waktu yg sebentar, jadi memang banyak yg berubah. Gomawo reviewnya

 **lia** chapter 8 . Nov 27

Gomawo udah review

 **lydiasimatupang2301** chapter 8 . Nov 26

Bhakks, samaan kita chingu. Syukur ini udah selesai, trus lumayan lah kaga ada yg remidial :3. Ini udah usaha buat update cepet lo. Gomawo

 **EkaOkta3424** chapter 8 . Nov 26

Ya, tapi cuma dalem bayangan aja, kenyataannya gak. Kkk chingu suka couple ini? Kalau author sebenarnya gak terlalu nge shipperin ini couple. Cuma suka aja interaksi dua sahabat ini di dunia nyata. Gomawo

 **Awaelfkyu13** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Belum, tunggu aja end nya. Mungkin gak selamanya, seperti chapter ini. Dia pulang ke Seoul juga karena appanya, jadi kalo sewaktu-waktu disuruh pulang juga harus siap. Kyuhyun? Tenang, dia baik-baik aja kok*lirik Kyu. Gomawo

 **Wonhaesung Love** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Makasih doanya. Ujiannya author bisa lancar berkat doa dari chingu. Gomawo

 **pcyckh** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Iya. Cie kita samaan. Gak beneran, ini belum ada 3 minggu udah update. Gomawo

 **little Dark Wolf 99** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Oh, pantes ada yg aneh pas baca. Maafin author yg bikin nangis chingu. Kkkk pinginnya dibuat gitu, tapi nanti gak sesuai alur yg author buat. Jadi.. ya seperti itulah. Gomawo reviewnya

 **angel sparkyu** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Wkkk semua mikirnya si Kyu bakalan nendang Chabgnin, ya? Kyu juga punya sisi malaikat loh. Gak tega lah ngeliat sahabatnya kek gitu. Gomawo

 **Anna505** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Ne, gomawo buat doa sama reviewnya. Ujiannya lancar kok

 **Nanakyu** chapter 8 . Nov 25

You're welcome. Author juga suka liat mereka berdua, kek ada manis-manisnya gitu*krik. Niatnya mau 3 minggu, eh gak tega ternyata. Gomawo

 **mifta cinya** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Ne, jail nya emang keturunan*digaplok appa sama eomma Cho. Hmm, author juga suka pas itu, jadi punya delusi yg tinggi tentang Kyu yg jadi guru. Gomawo reviewnya

 **melani.** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Kkkk gak jadi 3 minggu, tenang aja. Author gak tega selama itu. Gomawo

 **kyuli 99** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Kkkk, tapi author bukan pelwak loh. Cie ada yg sama lagi. Eh, emang chingu line berapa kok panggil author 'eonni'? Author line 99*gak ada yg tanya.

Beruntunglah chingu yg udah bisa nonton konser. Author mah cuma fangirls layar kaca -_- *menyedihkan. Gomawo udah review

 **meimeimayra** chapter 8 . Nov 25

Yak, kek nya greget tapi... ya sudahlah. Gak sakit, cuma kecapean aja jadi agak pucet. Gomawo udah review


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: -**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Persahabatan itu indah. Aku tertawa, kau juga tertawa. Aku menangis, kau juga menangis."_

 **Chapter 10**

"Kyu-ah..."

"Hm"

"Kyu..."

"Hm"

"Yak, buka mulutmu saat menjawab!" Kesal Changmin karena panggilannya hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu melirik Changmin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Aish.." gerutu Changmin. "Kau lelah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Lumayan. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah libur?"

"Ya, sudah waktunya libur sekolah."

Sudah enam hari sejak kedatangan Changmin ke Seoul dan sampai sekarang sang appa belum memintanya pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok?"

"Kemana?"

"Lotte World? Mungkin..."

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Changmin. Ayolah, ia sudah 23 tahun. Apakah ia harus naik wahana sejenis itu di usia yang sekarang? Mungkin itu bisa terjadi jika ia datang bersama yeojachingu nya, namun ia akan datang bersama Changmin. Menurutnya itu bukan ide yang tepat.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin cemberut, "Lalu kemana?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Padang rumput saja. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, besok kita ke padang rumput." kata Changmin dengan senyum lebar sambil memandang jalanan di depannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya lalu melengos. Terlalu sering melihat Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar membuat ia takut.

"Jangan tersenyum selebar itu. Apa kau tidak takut bibirmu akan robek?" Itulah yang Kyuhyun takutkan.

Changmin tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun. "Aniyo. Karena senyumku ini, kau akan selalu teringat padaku jika aku kembali ke Jepang lagi."

Jawaban itu tak membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin. Pandangannya justru terlihat kosong dan ia hanya diam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menekan perasaan khawatir yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Kenapa diam?" suara Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin merasakan angin musim panas saja." bohong Kyuhyun. Beruntung angin musim panas memang sedang berhembus sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Eunhyuk hyung juga?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku ingin pulang." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Changmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang beranjak menaiki motornya. "Yak, Kyu! Kupikir kau akan disini sampai nanti sore." ucapnya dengan nada heran.

Kyuhyun memakai helmnya. "Kau pikir ini masih pagi?"

Changmin melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ia meringis melihat jarum pendek yang menunjuk antara angka 5 dan 6.

"Naiklah. Kuantar kau pulang." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung menaiki motor Kyuhyun. Changmin bahkan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Ia melihat lewat kaca spion.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, Chwang. Kita bisa dianggap sebagai pasangan homo oleh orang-orang."

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin meringis lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Mianhae," ucapnya pelan. "Ayo jalan." kata Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menstarter motornya lalu memacu dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menabrak. Saat jam pulang kerja seperti ini bisa dipastikan jalanan akan ramai.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Changmin saat ia sampai di tempat Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menggeleng dibalik helmnya.

"Sudah terlalu sore. Ini bahkan menjelang malam. Noona dan eomma pasti sudah menungguku."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Ya. Aku pulang dulu."

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik tikungan. Ia berbalik untuk masuk. Namun sebelumnya ia mengecek ponsel. Ada satu pesan.

Ia membuka ponsel sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dulu ke arah pintu untuk memasukkan password.

KLEKK

Changmin mengurungkan niat untuk masuk saat membaca pesan yang masuk. Dari appanya.

 _ **"Min-ah, appa memberimu waktu dua minggu dari sekarang untuk pulang. Ingat hanya dua minggu dan setelah itu kau harus kembali ke Jepang."**_

Changmin menghela napas setelah selesai membaca. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pintu apartment yang terbuka.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Changmin berjengit mendengarnya. Ia pikir Eunhyuk belum pulang.

"Masuklah."

Changmin masuk ke dalam. Ia merebahkan badannya pada sofa merah di ruang tamu. Pesan dari sang appa sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau tadi pulang naik apa?" Eunhyuk yang kembali memasak di dapur bersuara.

"Aku diantar Kyu-ah" jawab Changmin seadanya.

Hening.

Eunhyuk yang heran melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Changmin. Biasanya namja kelewat tinggi itu akan bertanya ini itu saat ia memasak. Kalau tidak ia akan mengganggu acara memasaknya.

Eunhyuk menaruh masakannya di piring lalu meletakkannya di ruang tamu. Apartmentnya memang tidak memiliki meja makan. Hanya ada meja di ruang tamu yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai meja makan.

"Makanan sudah siap. Makanlah." kata Eunhyuk. Changmin mengalihkan pandangan pada makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Aku mau mandi. Hyung duluan saja."

Eunhyuk melongo melihat Changmin yang beranjak setelah mengatakannya. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai Changmin menolak untuk makan.

Padahal biasanya Changmin akan menomor satukan urusan perut walau ia belum mandi pun. Bahkan terkadang Eunhyuk yang menyeretnya ke kamar mandi karena Changmin memaksa makan saat belum mandi.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Changmin. Apalagi Changmin terlihat aneh sejak datang tadi.

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas televisi. Mungkin Kyuhyun tahu jawabannya.

 _"Yeoboseyo,"_

"Yeoboseyo, Kyu. Kau tadi bersama Changmin, bukan?"

 _"Iya. Wae?"_

"Apakah kalian tadi bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun terdiam di seberang telepon.

 _"Aniyo. Kami tidak bertengkar."_

"Baiklah."

 _"Kenapa, hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"_

"Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tutup dulu telponnya."

 _"Ya"_

PIP

Berarti ada hal yang lain. Bukan karena Kyuhyun. Tapi apa kira-kira?

Entah berapa lama Eunhyuk sibuk dengan pikirannya sembari mengabaikan makanan yang sudah tersaji. Yang jelas sekarang Changmin sudah duduk didepannya dengan wajah yang lebih segar dibanding tadi.

"Hyung belum makan?" suara Changmin mengagetkan Eunhyuk yang belum juga tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Eoh?! Belum..." jawabnya sedikit gelagapan. "Aku menunggumu," ucap Eunhyuk sedikit berbohong.

Changmin yang mendengarnya merasa tidak enak. "Aigo... mianhae membuatmu menunggu."

"Gwenchana. Ayo makan," ajak Eunhyuk dengan senyum. Changmin mengangguk. "Selamat makan!" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

Makan malam antara Eunhyuk dan Changmin berlangsung dalam diam. Mereka khidmat menikmati makanan yang ada di piringnya masing-masing.

Eunhyuk diam-diam melirik Changmin. Ia bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang sedikit lesu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia juga bisa melihat Changmin memakan makananmya itu dengan enggan. Oh, berarti ini serius.

Changmin menelan suapan terakhir. Susah payah ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Sang kekasih -makanan- bahkan tidak sanggup membuat Changmin melupakan pesan yang ia baca tadi.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Changmin memandang Eunhyuk yang juga sudah usai makan. Piring-piring kotor masih berserakan didepannya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Changmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia mengambil piring di meja yang ada didepannya lalu beranjak berdiri. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah, suara Eunhyuk membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja."

Skakmat. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika sahabat adalah seorang yang mengenalmu lebih dari kau kenal dirimu sendiri sepertinya memang benar adanya.

Changmin meletakkan piringnya lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Appa memberiku waktu dua minggu dari sekarang untuk kembali ke Jepang." ucap Changmin pelan.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk saja. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

Sontak Changmin langsung mendongak mendengar respon Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau bilang hanya itu, hyung? Apa maksudmu?" nada bicaranya tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Dua minggu itu waktu yang sangat panjang, Min. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan waktumu bersama kami." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung. Aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian selama 5 tahun. Lalu setelah aku kembali ke Seoul lagi, aku hanya menemui kau dan Kyu-ah. Itupun hanya kuranga dari sebulan. Setelah itu aku harus kembali ke Jepang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu kalian lagi." suara Changmin melunak. Ia kembali menunduk.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya. "Kau yang tidak mengerti, Min. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

"Tapi setidaknya, kau masih bisa bertemu rutin dengan Kyu-ah, hyung. Sedangkan aku? A-aku..." Changmin tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aigo..." Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa merayakan kelulusan bersama kalian." lanjut Changmin pelan. Namja ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sensitif.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Ia baru tiba di rumah saat Eunhyuk menelponnya tadi.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa ada jawaban dari siapapun.

Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah meletakkan ponsel di meja. Badannya butuh dimanjakan dengan guyuran air hangat dari shower.

.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin lirih. Mencoba memastikan apakah Eunhyuk sudah tidur atau belum.

"Hm," Eunhyuk menjawab dengan gumaman.

Changmin yang tidur terlentang justru memandang lurus langit-langit kamar Eunhyuk. Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak mendapat respon -lagi- dari Changmin menoleh ke kiri. Ia belum tidur saat Changmin memangggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Changmin menoleh dengan senyum. "Besok kau ada acara?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Senyum di bibir Changmin semakin lebar. "Ikutlah dengan kami. Aku dan Kyu-ah akan menunjukkan tempat rahasia kami padamu."

"Tempat rahasia?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu seperti markas atau sejenisnya?"

"Aniyo. Itu bukan markas, hanya tempat yang indah saja."

"Kau bilang rahasia, lalu kenapa mau menunjukkan tempatnya padaku?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula Kyu-ah juga setuju." Changmin mencolek Eunhyuk yang terdiam. "Besok bawa mobilmu, ya? Sekalian menjemput Kyu-ah." katanya memohon.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Selama Changmin di Seoul, ia merasa menjadi sopir pribadinya. Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya menjemput disinilah, mengantar kesanalah.

"Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian. Ia sudah bersiap membekap mulut Changmin kalau-kalau namja itu berteriak kegirangan. Bukan suatu keheranan jika Changmin akan berteriak kegirangan setelah keinginannya terkabulkan, apalagi oleh Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Jaljayo." ucap Changmin dengan senyum kekanakan. Membuat Eunhyuk terheran, namun akhirnya tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Jaljayo, Changmin-ah," jawabnya. Mereka menuju ke alam mimpi setelah mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di teras melirik jam tangannya. Changmin bilang ia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Eunhyuk. Ia kembali memainkan PSP ditangannya. Ia bosan jika hanya diam menunggu.

Namun ternyata otaknya tidak bisa fokus pada benda persegi ditangannya itu. Pikirannya justru melayang saat ingatan tentang perpisahan dengan orang ia cintai.

Pertama appanya. Orang yang sangat Kyuhyun sayangi melebihi rasa sayang pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Changmin yang mengatakan akan pindah saat pemakaman selesai. Waktu itu adalah titik tersulit dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Namun berkat dukungan dari orang yang ia sayang, semua bisa ia lewati.

Ia kembali teringat saat kelulusan mereka di tingkat akhir. Kyuhyun merasa ditinggalkan lagi. Pada saat itu Yunho secara mendadak memutuskan menjadi prajurit. Hal itu membuat mereka sempat mempertanyakan lagi arti persahabatn karena Yunho mengatakannya tiba-tiba. Walau mereka sempat bersitegang satu sama lain, namun akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mendukung keputusan Yunho.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Sungmin dan Siwon yang baru lulus strata satu ditarik oleh perusahaan luar negeri. Mereka langsung diterima menjadi karyawan disana. Pada tahun yang sama, Donghae juga harus pindah dari Seoul karena pekerjaannya. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa ditinggalkan.

Ia tak apa walau harus jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya Eunhyuk masih dekat dengannya walau tidak dalam satu pekerjaan yang sama.

Kyuhyun percaya, pada akhirnya sahabat yang ia cintai memang harus pergi jauh darinya. Entah untuk pekerjaannya, cintanya, ataupun hal yang lain. Namun satu yang pasti, mereka akan dipertemukan lagi suatu hari.

Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan hati seumpama Eunhyuk juga harus pergi jauh darinya. Ia juga akan baik-baik saja saat Changmin kembali lagi ke Jepang.

Ia sudah berjanji pada mendiang appanya. Ia akan menjadi namja yang kuat dan tidak mudah menangis.

TIINN TIINN

Kyuhyun terlonjak mendengar suara klakson. Ia menoleh dan menemukan mobil Eunhyuk sudah ada di halaman rumahnya dengan Eunhyuk dan Changmin yang menyandar pada mobil.

"Yak, Kyu-ah! Aku pegal menunggumu sadar dengan kedatangan kami." seru Changmin dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia bahkan sudah memanggil Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kali dan tidak ada respon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Harusnya kita membunyikan klakson saja sejak tadi." Eunhyuk yang tadi membunyikan klakson ikut berkomentar.

Kyuhyun tidak tersadar jika ia melamun sejak tadi. Ia melihat PSP ditangannya yang menunjukkan tulisan 'game over'.

"Mianhae," Kyuhyun yang tersadar segara merapikan bajunya lalu mengambil ponsel serta membawa kekasihnya pula. Ia berjalan mendekati mobil Eunhyuk.

"Ayo berangkat." seru Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berkomentar, Eunhyuk dan Changmin masuk ke mobil. Changmin yang tadi duduk di samping Eunhyuk memilih duduk di belakang.

"Kau pikir aku supirmu?" kesal Eunhyuk melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan banyak komentar. Ayo jalan!" perintah Changmin disertai senyum menjengkelkan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menghela napas, "Ke arah mana kita pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang lebih manis.

Changmin menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa belum memberitahu Eunhyuk dimana tempatnya.

"Jalan lurus dulu. Nanti aku beritahu saat diperjalanan." ucap Changmin membuat Eunhyuk ingin menenggelamkan kedua namja bergelar setan itu ke dalam Sungai Han. Ia merasa menjadi supir sungguhan.

"Baiklah," jawabnya lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Hyuk, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dari jendela mobil.

"Baik, ia bahkan menanyakanmu." jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh. Ia masih menyetir sekarang.

"Mmuohh, heomm kommm mmm?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan jijik pada Changmin.

"Jangan bicara dengan bahaaa alien. Telan dulu makanan mulutmu itu!" ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

GLUK

"Hyung punya kekasih?" tanya Changmin setelah menelan makanannya.

Eunhyuk melempar kotak tissue disampingnya ke arah Changmin. "Kau mengejekku?!" tanyanya sambil menoleh sebentar ke arah Changmin lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat lemparan sayang dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih."

"Aku memang sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa? Kau iri?" ucap Eunhyuk angkuh.

"Apa?! Aku iri? Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Changmin sedikit menggerutu lalu menarik selembar, dua lembar, tiga lembar, sampai beberapa lembar tissue kemudian merematnya.

"Hei! Kau membuang-buang tissue. Tak tahukah kau berapa banyak pohon yang ditebang untuk membuat segenggam tissue ditanganmu itu?!" Kyuhyun bersuara. Ia menarik kotak tissue dari pangkuan Changmin. Sejak tadi ia mengamati Changmin sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok.

"Aish..." Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Eunhyuk hanya meliriknya lewat kaca spion hanya terkikik. Mungkin Changmin kesal karena omongannya tadi.

.

"Di perempatan belok ke kiri lalu jalan sekitar 100 meter. Disana tempatnya." Changmin memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Eunhyuk. Sebentar lagi mereka tiba di tempat 'rahasia' Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Ketiga namja itu turun setelah Eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya. Tidak ada yang tidak tersenyum dari ketiga namja itu. Kekaguman jelas terlihat sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki turun dari mobil.

"Wow, daebak. Tempat ini sangat indah." ucap Eunhyuk sembari melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia tidak tahu jika ada tempat yang seindah ini disekitar Seoul.

"Masih sama. Tetap indah." gumam Kyuhyun. Changmin tertawa melihat Eunhyuk yang berputar - putar seperti anak kecil. "Tempat ini tetap mempesona." ucapnya menyetujui gumaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati rumput ilalang yang membentang luas. Changmin juga berjalan disampingnya. Eunhyuk? Ia bahkan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sejak tiba. Entah berpoto ataupun bermain - main dengan rumput tersebut. Benar - benar kekanakkan, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput. Beberapa pucuk dan daunnya terasa menggelitik, namun terasa nyaman bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku heran. Kenapa tempat ini selalu sepi. Aku bahkan berpikir hanya kita yang mengetahui tempat ini." Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dibawah kepala. "Entahlah. Tapi selama kau tidak di Seoul, aku lebih sering kesini. Dan kurasa kau benar. Hanya kita yang tahu tempat ini." ucapnya menatap langit pagi dari tempatnya berbaring. Mereka memang sengaja pergi lebih pagi untuk menghindari kemacetan. Maklum, sedang musim liburan. Wajar jika kemacetan mengular dijalanan Seoul jika menjelang siang.

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang sudah lama tidak kesini?"

"Memang. Biasanya aku kesini seminggu sekali. Tapi sejak 4 bulan lalu, aku jarang kesini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sibuk mengurusi muridku yang sangat pintar."

Changmin terkekeh, ia mengerti maksud sahabatnya ini. "Jadi, Cho seongsangnim sulit membagi waktu." Ok, itu sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sedikit," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau sering kesini?"

"Untuk mengobati kerinduan pada sahabat terbodohku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

"Aku itu pintar," Changmin menarik pipi Kyuhyun, menimbulkan erangan dari si pemilik pipi.

"Sssh, sakit, pabbo!" ketusnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Ia selalu menjadi sasaran sahabatnya, terutama Changmin.

Kyuhyun memilih menutup mata, merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mengabaikan pipinya yang masih terasa berdenyut akibat ulah Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang terlihat berjalan kearah mereka. Sepertinya namja itu kelelahan.

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Ia menetralkan napasnya yang memburu akibat terlalu antusias bermain dengan rerumputan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Kalian, bagaimana bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini?" tanyanya sedikit mengangkat kepala lalu menengok pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin disampingnya. Ia sudah bernapas teratur saat ini.

"Entah, tidak sengaja saja." Changmin mengangkat bahunya. Memang, ia dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini.

"Ketidaksengajaan yang mengagumkan," ucapnya kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

Hening

Ketiga namja itu terdiam. Semilir angin musim panas menggoyang rerumputan disekeliling mereka. Suara gesekan dedaunan seperti sebuah lagu yang terdengar nyaman ditelinga mereka.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin lirih.

"Hm," respon Kyuhyun.

Jeda

Kyuhyun menunggu balasan Changmin. Begitupula Eunhyuk yang hanya diam. Ia penasaran bagaimana Changmin menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dua minggu lagi aku pulang," ucapnya pelan. Changmin bersumpah, ia sangat takut dengan respon Kyuhyun.

"Begitu ya?"

Namun diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum. Padahal Changmin kira, ia akan mendapat umpatan gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"K-kau tidak marah?"

"Aku? Apa hak ku untuk marah padamu. Itu hidupmu. Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya bisa mendukungnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan senyum pada Changmin, membuat namja kelebihan kalsium itu merasakan kedua maniknya memanas.

"Aigo, Kyu-ah. Aku menyayangimu..." seru Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengelus punggung Changmin. Ia jadi teringat saat Changmin memeluknya persis seperti ini saat terbangun dari tidur. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya jika satu persatu sahabatnya harus pergi. Walau itu menyakitkan, tapi itulah kehidupan.

Changmin sendiri tanpa sadar mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya sudah berkabut dan siap meneteskan air mata. Namun air matanya langsung lenyap karena ulah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dengan jahil memisah kedua namja itu lalu berbaring diantara mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum saat mendapat umpatan dari kedua namja yang kesal itu.

 _Changmin-ah, hyung bangga padamu. Setidaknya kau berani mengatakannya dengan berani saat ini. Kupikir kau akan setakut seperti saat kau akan mengatakan kepindahanmu dulu._

 _Dan Kyuhyun-ah, kau semakin kuat dari hari ke hari. Hyung bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu menangis sejak hari kematian appamu. Kau benar - benar menjalankan apa yang appamu inginkan._

Eunhyuk hanya bisa berteriak kegelian saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan kompak menggelitik badannya.

.

.

.

"Aigo, Chwang. Aku hanya akan pergi ke toko di persimpangan jalan." kesal Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak Changmin bilang akan pulang dua minggu lagi, namja itu terus menempel padanya. Awalnya ia setuju saja saat Changmin memohon untuk menginap di rumahnya. Toh eommanya menyukai kehadiran Changmin. Namun lama - lama Kyuhyun kesal sendiri melihat Changmin yang terus mengekorinya.

"Ayolah, Kyu-ah." rajuk Changmin. Demi Eunhyuk yang memiliki wajah paling jelek diantara mereka -menurut Kyuhyun, ia ingin muntah melihat Changmin yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. Lagipula ia sudah 23 tahun. Sadarkah Changmin jika mereka sudah beranjak dewasa?

"Kau di rumah saja, Chwang!" Kyuhyun keluar dengan cepat.

Changmin berdecak setelahnya, "Aish..."

Ia merebahkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Sepertinya memang terlalu berlebihan terus menempel pada Kyuhyun. Ia merutuki sikap bodohnya.

Changmin memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun. Namun saat sepi seperti inilah yang membuatnya menarik kata - katanya. Ia benci sendiri, karena itu ia menolak tinggal dirumah lamanya.

Ahra dan Nyonya Cho pergi sejak pagi. Kata Kyuhyun, kedua yeoja itu pergi bersama kekasih Ahra. Membicarakan pertunangan katanya.

Sedangkan ia dan Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya di rumah. Bermain game, menonton film, dan bermalas - malasan. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Saat menginap di apartemen Eunhyuk pun ia lebih banyak pergi berjalan - jalan karena Eunhyuk sibuk bekerja.

Changmin meniup poninya yang menjuntai menutupi dahi. Rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang. Berbeda sekali dengan Changmin saat berada di lingkungan kerjanya. Biasanya ia selalu berpenampilan cool dengan tatanan rambut yang klimis. Tapi, biarlah. Kapan lagi bisa berpenampilan sesantai ini jika tidak sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mencukur rambutnya saat akan pulang.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

"Yeoboseo," jawab Changmin.

 _"Kau dan Kyuhyun di rumah?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon._

Changmin mengangguk dengan bodohnya. Tidak mungkin orang di seberang telepon bisa melihatnya. Ia dengan cepat menjawab, "Ya, tapi Kyu-ah sedang keluar sebentar."

 _"Datanglah ke tempat rahasia kalian. Ada masalah." ucap namja itu -Eunhyuk- dengan gusar. Nada bicaranya mencerminkan kegelisahan._

"Mwo?! Apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Pokoknya cepat datang kesana bersama Kyuhyun. Titik."_

"Yak, hyung. A-..."

TUT TUT TUT

"Aish,.." kesal Changmin karena Eunhyuk mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Ada apa? Apakah tempat rahasianya dijadikan perumahan? Apakah tempat rahasianya tiba - tiba dibuka untuk umum oleh pemiliknya? Atau jangan - jangan diratakan dengan tanah. Andwee!

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran negatif di kepalanya. Ia berjalan bolak - balik sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Kenapa Kyu-ah lama sekali." ucapnya dengan khawatir. Ia berjalan kearah pintu rumah yang tertutup. Namun, ia langsung berlari saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk.

"Kyu-ah, kita harus pergi ke padang rumput." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Aniyo, aku malas." jawabnya acuh.

Changmin menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia langsung menarik Kyuhyun yang masih memeriksa kantong belanjaannya.

"Yak, Chwang! Jangan menarikku!" teriak Kyuhyun saat kantong di tangannya jatuh.

"Diamlah dulu. Ada masalah disana. Kita harus memastikannya."

Kyuhyun berhenti, membuat Changmin juga sontak berhenti. "Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun selidik. Changmin menggeleng. "Kujelaskan nanti saat dijalan. Kita pergi dulu yang penting."

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku,"

"Baiklah," Changmin melepaskannya.

Kedua namja itu bergegas pergi ketempat rahasia -padang rumput- mereka menggunakan motor Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung berlari kearah padang rumput setelah turun dari motor. Kedua namja itu menautkan alis saat tidak melihat keanehan disana. Kedua namja itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah."

 _"Aku tidak menyangka, kita bisa bersahabat sampai akhir."_

TBC

Huwaa. Ada yg nungguin gak? Mianhae, author beneran tulalit jadi orang. Rencananya gimana, jadinya gimana. Ini mumpung idenya terus mengalir malem ini, jadi ngetik without word dulu.

Kecewakah setelah lama gak update trus hasilnya kek gini? Author udah berusaha loh. Mianhae, kalo lagi lagi mengecewakan.

Niatnya mau end di chapter ini, tapi belum jadi. Tapi chapter depan udah pasti end.

Buat yang masih setia baca sama review, gomawoyo. Itu semangat buat author.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

1 Januari 2016 00:00*jam dirumah author. Happy New Year all.

Balesan review

Guest chapter 9. Dec 14

Enggak kok. Kyu jarang sakit sebenernya. Gomawo udah review, jangan bosan ya.

Cho sabil chapter 9. Dec 10

Gomawo, ini bakal dilanjut terus sampai end kok. Masih banyak kekurangan disini.

Wonhaesung love chapter 9. Dec 9

Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut. Maaf agak ngaret. Jangan bosan review.

Lia chapter 9. Dec 10

Tebak coba, kayaknya udah bisa ngira deh buat chapter depan. Gomawo, jangan bosan review.

Anna505 chapter 9. Dec 10

Apanya yg lancar?*kedipkedip. Kkkk, gomawo udah review.

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 9. Dec 9

Eh, minta konflik lagi?*mendadakbodoh. Kayaknya udah abis konfliknya, tinggal penyelesaian cerita aja*peace. Gomawo chingu, jangan bosan review.

Diahretno chapter 9. Dec 9

Yup, masalah kecil yg berubah jadi besar. Kalo itu coba baca chapter 2 deh, itu tuh yg bikin kyu harus kambuh sampai eommanya nangis. Mianhae, 'jujugan' itu maksudnya gimana? Gomawo.

Pckyh chapter 9. Dec 9

Emang, bikin ngiri sekali, chingu. Author aja gemes nulisnya. Nunggu mereka kumpul? Uhm, gak janji ya*peace. Gomawo

Ekaokta3424 chapter 9. Dec 9

Kkk, chingu lucu deh. Terkadang sebuah masalah sepele menjadi lebih rumit saat kita saling diam. Karena gak ada kebenaran yg bisa disampaikan oleh kedua belah pihak*apa ini?. Gomawo chingu.

Lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 9. Dec 9

Mianhae chingu, update molor sekali. Jangan bosan review, ya. Gomawo.

Meimeimayra chapter 9. Dec 9

Persahabatan tanpa konflik itu ibarat sayur kurang garam. Gak ada gregetnya gitu. Gomawo, jangan bosan review.

Kyuli 99 chapter 9. Dec 9

Yup, mereka udah saling tahu memang. Mianhae agak ngaret. Gomawo, jangan bosan review.

Angel sparkyu chapter 9. Dec 9

Salah berarti perkiraan chingu. Mianhae, lagi lagi ngecewain readers. Belum bisa update cepet. Gomawo udah review.

Cinya chapter 9. Dec 9

Iya nih. Author geli pas nulis. Aduh, chingu bener banget deh. Tapi itu sakit bamget loh. Dulu ketawa bareng, terus jadi sinis sinisan. Kan itu sakit. Ups, jadi curhat. Gomawo, jangan bosan review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Without word**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: -**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _"Garis takdir tidak akan terputus"_

 **Chapter 11 End**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan cepat membalikkan badan. Kedua namja itu membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Changmin-ah."

"Annyeong,"

"Hei, kalian."

Kedua namja itu membeku ditempatnya. Masih memproses apa gerangan yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun menoleh begitu pula Changmin. "Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" ujar kedua namja itu bersamaan dan kedua namja itu mengangguk bersamaan -lagi.

Changmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Changmin.

"Appo...sssh," ringis keduanya bersamaan. Berarti ini kenyataan?

PLETAKK PLETAKK

"Ouch,"

"Yak!"

Donghae tersenyum senang melihat kedua namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian harusnya menyapa kami, bukannya melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi." ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia heran, baru berapa tahun tidak bertemu, tapi sepertinya kedua namja jenius itu tiba - tiba berubah menjadi bodoh -menurut Donghae.

"Hae hyung, Siwon hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Yunho hyung... ini sungguh kalian?" tanya Changmin belum percaya. Ia hanya melongo melihat keempat namja yang ia rindukan telah berdiri didepannya.

Keempat namja itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum. Dengan cepat Changmin memeluk keempatnya.

"Aigo... kenapa kalian disini?" Keempat namja itu melongok, begitupun Changmin.

"Yak!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Changmin menariknya secara tiba - tiba. "Ayo, sini." Kyuhyun pasrah saat ditarik ke tengah.

"Hei, aku ikut." Suara lain terdengar.

"Hyuk hyung, kemarilah." Eunhyuk mendekat lalu memeluk mereka.

Terdengar gerutuan sebal dari mulut namja pucat yang berada ditengah. Sedangkan namja yang saling berpelukan itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kyu, berhentilah menggerutu. Kau semakin cerewet saja." tegur Yunho. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya kesal. Ini sangat kekanakkan menurutnya.

"Yunho hyung benar. Diamlah dulu, Kyu-ah."

Mereka akhirnya berpelukan dalam diam. Saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang bertumpuk selama bertahun - tahun.

"Hyung... Chwang..." cicit Kyuhyun. "Aku seperti melihat telletubbies yang sedang berpelukan."

Untuk sejenak hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ku rasa Kyuhyun benar." Yunho berkomentar.

"Ck, persetan dengan telletubbies! Aku merindukan kalian." Changmin justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Seketika tawa membahana di sekeliling mereka.

.

Keenam namja itu kini duduk melingkari sebuah meja di dalam cafe. Terlihat rona bahagia diantara mereka. Beragam candaan terlontar satu sama lain. Tawa membahana bahkan terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang penasaran dengan keriuhan yang terjadi.

"Wow... Yunho hyung, kau terlihat keren dengan tubuhmu yang kekar." Changmin menyeletuk. Matanya berbinar.

Yunho tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja. Sebagai tentara aku harus bisa menjaga bentuk tubuhku. Bayangkan saja jika aku sekurus Eunhyuk. Mana mungkin kuat mengangkat senjata."

Eunhyuk mendelik kearah Yunho yang justru tertawa.

"Itu benar, hyung. Hyuk-hyuk tak mungkin kuat mengangkat senapan." Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang berkomentar. Wajah polos yang ditampilkan saat ini tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya yang sadis. Eunhyuk hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal. Pasalnya mereka justru menertawai dirinya.

"Yak! Teruskan mengolokku seperti itu. Dasar tidak tau terima kasih kalian." cercanya kesal. Jika mereka bukan sahabatnya, ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menyeret mereka keluar dari sana.

Sungmin dan Donghae yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk dengan kompak memeluk namja itu. Mengelus pelan bahu Eunhyuk untuk meredam rasa kesalnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, jangan dianggap serius. Kami hanya bercanda."

Si tampan Siwon mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk lewat ucapannya. Yunho yang ikut mengolok tadi menunjukkan tanda damai menggunakan jarinya.

"Ya ya. Aku tau. Kalian memang sahabat yang baik. Terutama seongsangnim yang duduk di samping Siwon." sindir Eunhyuk. Seketika keempat namja yang lain menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan jus melon nya.

Merasa semua mata tertuju padanya, Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingung. "Aku?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Adakah yang ia lewatkan?

Eunhyuk mengangkat dagunya. "Kau seenaknya mengolokku seperti tadi dengan wajah polosmu. Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tau?"

"Aku? Polos?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya lagi. Siwon yang duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik pipi namja itu.

"Yak! Siwon hyung!" protesnya kesal. Tangannya mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas.

Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kau tidak berubah, Kyu. Kau begitu manis."

Changmin menatap horor pada Siwon. Dengan segera ia menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk merapat padanya. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin heran.

"Hyung...k-kau...kau bilang Kyu-ah itu manis?" tanya Changmin gelagapan. Siwon dengan cepat mengangguk. Senyum lebar membuat dimple di kedua pipinya makin terlihat.

Changmin justru bergidik. "K-kau menyukai Kyu-ah."

Sedetik kemudian raut wajah Siwon berubah bingung. Matanya bergulir menatap sahabatnya yang -justru terkikik- lain.

"Ck, Chwang. Pikiranmu pendek sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menilai Siwon hyung seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun bersungut sambil menjauhkan badannya dari Changmin. Ia mendumel kesal.

"Tapi...t-tapi Siwon hyung tadi bilang ia menyukaimu."

Sontak tawa kembali membahana. Donghae, Sungmin, Yunho, dan Eunhyuk memegang perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Siwon menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigo... Changmin-ah. Bukankah Siwon selalu seperti itu pada Kyuhyun sejak dulu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Kalau masalah skinship ia sudah biasa menghadapi Siwon yang seperti itu. Selain itu, noonanya suka sekali menjawil pipinya, jadi bukan hal yang tabu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukai Kyuhyun karena ia sudah seperti dongsaengku, Changmin-ah. Bukan dengan konotasi lain."

Changmin bernapas lega. Ia meringis mendapati pikirannya yang pendek. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

Pembicaraan mereka terus bergulir bergulir setelah 'acara salah paham' itu berakhir.

"Eh, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini dalam waktu bersamaan?" Changmin bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sejak melihat kedatangan keempat sahabatnya itu ia sudah ingin bertanya. Namun ia terlupa sampai baru teringat saat ini.

"Eumm... tanyakan saja pada Eunhyuk." Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jadi ini maksudnya ingin berkencan dengan kekasihmu?" tanyanya penuh selidik menatap Eunhyuk. Tangannya menumpu di atas meja.

Eunhyuk tersenyum garing.

"Tapi kau menyukai ini, bukan?" Eunhyuk justru membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kedua alisnya naik turun dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. Tangannya beralih menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Eung.. euhm..."

Eunhyuk tertawa lebar. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tau kau menyukai hal ini. Kau merindukan mereka, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat Donghae, Siwon, Sungmin, dan Yunho yang tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menyadari mereka mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Eung... Yunho hyung, bagaimana kau bisa izin pulang ke Seoul. Bukankah itu tidak boleh?" Changmin dengan cepat melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Ia sudah gatal ingin bertanya pada keempat namja itu.

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh? Boleh saja Changmin-ah, tapi hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun. Dan aku sudah mempersiapkan kepulanganku kali ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu."

"Lalu Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung?"

"Kami mengumpulkan cuti kerja selama beberapa bulan untuk pulang ke Seoul kali ini."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Donghae hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku sebenarnya bisa ke Seoul kapan saja. Tapi aku menunggu ketiga orang ini." tunjuknya pada Sungmin, Siwon, dan Yunho.

"Hyung, kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin." Kyuhyun bersuara setelah menyadari satu hal. Sepertinya ini bukan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin.

Seketika mereka langsung terduduk dengan gelisah di kursinya masing-masing.

"Eoh, iya. Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap Changmin menyetujui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memajukan tubuhnya kearah meja. Kedua namja itu memincingkan matanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Terutama Eunhyuk yang tengah bersiul tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu sesuatu kan, Hyuk hyuk?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ini rencanaku. Sebuah kejutan untuk kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi tadi pagi kau menjemput mereka berempat secara bergantian di bandara?" Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kalian sangat tega."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menarik lengan Changmin untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, Chwang. Kita pergi saja." ucapnya dengan nada datar. Changmin melihatnya dengan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut berdiri.

"Baik, Kyu-ah. Lebih baik kita pergi."

Kelima namja yang lain sontak membelalak.

"Kyu, apa maksudnya?"

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan cepat meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Yak! Kalian tunggu kami!" Eunhyuk keluar pertama kali disusul Yunho dan Sungmin.

"Siwon-ah, kau bayar makanannya dulu."

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang menggerutu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang seratus won, lalu segera berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu, Chang, tunggu!" Eunhyuk dengan cepat mencegat kedua namja itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalan, namun Kyuhyun dan Changmin tetap merangsek maju.

"Kubilang berhenti!" bentak Eunhyuk tak sabar. Sungguh, ia bingung dengan kedua namja ini. Ia kan sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk keduanya. Lalu kenapa kedua orang ini justru marah?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu maju selangkah. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau harusnya mengajak kami berdua jika masih menganggap kami sahabat." ucapnya dingin. Eunhyuk dan yang lain tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau menganggap kami apa? Aku bahkan tinggal di tempatmu dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" kini giliran Changmin yang maju selangkah.

Eunhyuk mau tidak mau meneguk ludahnya kasar. Baru sekali ini ia melihat kedua 'dongsaeng'nya ini marah.

"T-tapi... ini kejutan untuk kalian." katanya mencoba meyakinkan.

"Dan kalian!" Kyuhyun berbalik menunjuk keempat namja di belakangnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak mengabariku jika akan kembali ke Seoul?"

Keempat namja itu berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun seolah mengintimidasi mereka.

"Sahabat macam apa kalian itu?!" Changmin berkata dengan keras. Beberapa pejalan kaki sampai menoleh pada mereka. Tapi Changmin tidak peduli.

"Itu... itu..." Sungmin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun gagal.

"Pabbo!" seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Keduanya ber'tos' lalu tersenyum dan saling merangkul.

Mereka memandang keduanya heran. Bukankah kedua namja itu marah pada mereka? Lalu kenapa sekarang keduanya terlihat senang?

Jangan...jangan...

"Sial! Kalian mengerjai kami, kan?"

Kedua namja itu berpandangan penuh arti.

 _Hana_

 _Dul_

 _Set_

"Yak kalian! Jangan lari!" teriak mereka tidak terima saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan mereka. Kedua namja itu bahkan tertawa lebar.

"Aishh, Donghae-ah. Ayo lari!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempat.

"Eh?"

Flashback

Changmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menariknya keluar dari cafe. Sejak Kyuhyun memberi 'kode' di dalam sana tadi ia langsung mengerti.

Kyuhyun sesekali menengok ke belakang dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Changmin setelah menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun menampilkan seringainya. "Mungkin ini sedikit out of character. Tapi kau pasti akan suka."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menyuruh Changmin mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kita mengerjai mereka. Pura-pura marah saja."

Changmin ikut menampilkan seringainya. Keduanya melakukan tos lalu memulai rencana 'mari mengerjai mereka'.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, maafkan aku. Jika saja aku tidak menyetujui rencana untuk menjahili mereka berlima, Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti ini." Changmin dengan nada menyesal mendekati nyonya Cho. Ia membungkuk sedikit.

Kelima namja itu mengikuti Changmin. "Maafkan kami juga, ahjumma."

Nyonya Cho tersenyum maklum. "Kalian tidak salah. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Terutama kau, Changmin-ie."

"Dia saja yang terlalu teledor." Ahra yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, duduk di samping Nyonya Cho.

Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ada Nyonya Cho, Ahra, Changmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Yunho.

Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Jawabannya adalah di kamar. Kejahilan yang dilakukannya bersama Changmin tadi berujung petaka. Asmanya tiba-tiba kambuh dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Sungmin bertanya ragu. Beberapa tahun tidak bertemu membuatnya merasa penasaran.

"Aniya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah kambuh selama ini."

Jawaban dari Ahra membuat beberapa namja itu saling berpandangan. Ada rasa menyesal dan khawatir di hati mereka.

"Ahjumma, aku ingin menemui Kyu-ah."

Changmin berlalu setelah nyonya Cho mengangguk. Sementara Changmin menuju kamar Kyuhyun, beberapa orang yang masih duduk di sofa itu saling berbincang. Terutama nyonya Cho yang lama tidak bertemu dengan keempat namja yang baru pulang ke Seoul ini.

.

Changmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun lalu masuk. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sahabatnya itu.

Matanya bergulir menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur.

"Hei, Kyu-ah. Kau sangat bodoh, kau tau?" Changmin berucap lirih.

Hening

"Begitupun aku yang terlalu bodoh."

Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kyuhyun itu pengidap asma, Changmin! Sangat bodoh mengajaknya berlari seperti tadi.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir."

Changmin teringat wajah khawatir sahabat-sahabatnya tadi. Termasuk ekspresi yang ditampilkan nyonya Cho dan Ahra noona saat mereka mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Walau nampak tenang, namun ia tahu. Ada rasa khawatir di mata kedua yeoja itu.

"Kau tidur atau pingsan? Kenapa belum bangun?"

Ia melirik jam di atas nakas. Hampir dua jam sejak kejadian terjadi, namun Kyuhyun belum kunjung bangun.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kelopak mata Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan bangun, namun lama ia tunggu, Kyuhyun tidak membuka matanya.

 _"Astaga, Kyu-ah. Kau mau mengerjaiku, eoh?"_ Batin Changmin saat menyadari Kyuhyun sudah bangun, namun sahabatnya itu berpura masih tidur.

"Kyu-ah, kau belum ingin bangun juga?"

Changmin menampilkan seringainya saat Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Haruskah aku menciummu seperti di dongeng Sleeping Beauty agar kau bangun?"

Hening

Changmin terkikik dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat dahi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berkerut.

"Jadi harus, ya? Baiklah. Bersiaplah, Kyu-ah. Aku akan..."

"Andweee!"

PLUK

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah melempari Changmin dengan bantal. Ia bisa melihat Changmin yang justru terkikik geli.

"Sial kau, Chwang!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Changmin tertawa keras.

"Hei, hei. Jangan marah, Kyu-ah."

"Pergi kau, pabbo!"

"Aniyo."

"Pergi!"

"Tidak"

"Pergi kau!"

"Tidak akan."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kesal. Changmin itu sama kerasnya dengan dirinya. Percuma berdebat dengan tiang listrik itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Wae?" tanyanya pendek.

Changmin sejak tadi tertawa tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya langsung berubah serius. Tangannya mengambil bantal di lantai -yang tadi di lempar Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan benda tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Changmin seraya menundukkan kepala. "Harusnya aku berpikir lebih panjang. Maafkan aku. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tangan Changmin yang bersiap pergi. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya nya tidak mengerti.

"Kau kambuh dan itu karena aku." jawab Changmin tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bukan," Changmin sontak mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku yang salah, bukan kau. Karena terlalu senang kita bisa berkumpul, aku sampai lupa dengan asmaku."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak. Kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Berhentilah minta maaf jika itu bukan kesalahanmu." sanggahan dari Changmin langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

Changmin menunduk, menatap tangannya yang masih di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Ia perlahan mendekat lalu kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku mengerti, Kyu-ah."

Keduanya saling tersenyum.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya." Kyuhyun menjawab masih dengan senyum. "Oh, ya. Eomma dimana?"

"Eommamu di ruang tamu bersama Ahra noona dan hyung deul."

"Tolong panggilkan eomma, Chwang."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi ingat! Hanya eomma saja. Jangan biarkan mereka masuk." Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mata Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "E-eh, baiklah. Hanya ahjumma."

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang kembali tertutup. Ia menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun sebelum Changmin masuk ke kamarnya. Namun ia terlalu malas menanggapi Changmin yang pasti akan seperti tadi. Hhah, andai saja Changmin tidak menjebaknya dengan leluconnya. Pasti ia akan bertahan dengan 'kepura-puraan'nya sampai sahabat-sahabatnya itu pulang.

CKLEK

"Kyu..." ia tersenyum saat menangkap eommanya yang masuk ke dalam bersama Changmin di belakangnya. Namun matanya langsung melirik tajam Changmin saat Ahra serta satu-persatu sahabatnya ikut masuk.

"Maaf. Mereka memaksaku." Changmin meringis. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

Pletakk

"Appo... ssshh. Eomma..." rengek Kyuhyun saat merasakan jitakan bersarang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa eomma menjitakku?" ia kesal bercampur malu. Ia bukan Kyuhyun yang masih SMA. Ia sudah 23 tahun dan eommanya menjitak kepalanya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sungguh memalukan.

"Kau membuat eomma khawatir, bocah nakal."

Tanpa diduga, nyonya Cho memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Air mata bahkan tampak menggenang di kedua mata yang sewarna dengan milik Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun justru tertegun mendengar eommanya yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah nakal. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ahra mengusak rambut Kyuhyun lalu ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, eomma, noona. Aku janji."

Keenam namja yang berdiri di sekeliling ranjang Kyuhyun itu mengulas senyum.

.

.

.

"Donghae hyung, menyingkirlah! Aku mau menonton berita." seru Changmin kesal karena Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya berdiri di depan televisi. Membuat ia yang sedang duduk manis di sofa menggeram kesal.

Donghae membanting tubuhnya di samping tubuh Changmin. Ia menengok kearah Changmin yang kini tak melepas pandangannya dari televisi. Kedua matanya bergulir menengok sahabatnya yang lain.

Yunho sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Siwon, ia sejak tadi tidak lepas dari bible di tangannya. Sungmin, namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang di dapur. Membuat cemilan, mungkin?

"Dimana Eunhyuk?"

"Tadi keluar. Mungkin membeli sesuatu." Changmin menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Donghae.

"Kyuhyun belum datang?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Belum."

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mangambil tempat di samping Changmin. Sofa panjang itu muat untuk lima orang dewasa.

"Kau selalu seperti ini?"

Merasa Sungmin berbicara dengan dirinya, Changmin menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau hanya berdiam seperti ini selama di Seoul?"

Changmin hanya membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya. Ia menggeleng setelahnya.

"Tidak. Biasanya aku selalu keluar. Jika tidak dengan Kyu-ah, mungkin bersama Eunhyuk hyung."

Sungmin meraih toples snack lalu mulai memakan isinya.

"Ah, rasanya sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan kalian." Siwon bergabung dengan obrolan mereka. Ia duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Yunho hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ucap Siwon keras agar Yunho mendengarnya. Sebenarnya jika tidak berteriak pun, Yunho akan mendengar ucapan Siwon. Namun Siwon sedang ingin menggoda Yunho yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan ponselnya.

Donghae memberi kode Changmin untuk mendekat, "Dia sedang berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya." bisiknya pelan. Changmin sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah?" tanya nya tidak percaya. Donghae mengangguk yakin, "Itu sudah pasti. Apalagi melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang kasmaran."

Tiba-tiba Yunho ikut duduk di sofa panjang yang sekarang terasa sesak itu.

"Yak, Yunho hyung! Geser sedikit!" gerutu Changmin saat Yunho dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingnya -dan itu membuat ruang duduknya terasa sempit.

Yunho tersenyum manis, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya nya tanpa menanggapi gerutuan Changmin.

"Tidak ada." jawab Donghae cepat. Yunho sedikit mengkerutkan kening, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ah, waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Aku masih ingin di sini, tapi...ah." Yunho menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Matanya menerawang langit-langit rumah Changmin yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"Itu benar. Rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk ke rumah ini. Dan ternyata sudah lima hari berlalu sejak kedatangan kita." Siwon ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa lalu memejamkan mata.

"Berat rasanya meninggalkan Seoul -lagi." Sungmin ikut menghela napas.

"Aku berharap bisa tinggal disini lagi."

Changmin menelaah setiap ucapan sahabatnya. Ia tanpa sadar melamun.

"Min..."

"Eh? Ya?" sahutnya setelah tersadar.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yunho diikuti wajah penasaran dari keempat namja itu.

Changmin tersenyum sekilas, "Sedikit."

Sungmin merangkul bahu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami tau, kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kami."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Min. Semua akan berjalan baik."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan masa depan persahabatan kita. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, kita tetap sahabat."

Changmin berusaha tersenyum. Ada rasa khawatir di hatinya. "Ya. Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Hening

Hanya terdengar suara penyiar berita yang sedang membacakan rangkuman kasus minggu ini. Ruangan itu terasa hening, mereka tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan Changmin, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa kembali ke waktu kita masih SMA dulu." gumaman Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa yang sejak tadi terdengar.

Changmin nampak berpikir. "Saat aku akan pindah saat itu, bukan?" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi sekarang tidak hanya kau saja, Chwang. Yunho hyung, Sungmin hyung, Donghae hyung, dan Siwon hyung juga termasuk."

Mereka tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat kenangan tersebut. Saat mereka selalu bersama. Saat mereka tertawa bersama. Saat mereka mengukir kenangan indah bersama. Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dihati mereka.

"Membuat hari yang indah di setiap harinya." ucap Kyuhyun menatap keenam sahabatnya.

"Kita bersama di sekolah." Changmin menanggapi dengan senyum yang tidak luntur.

"Pergi bersama." Sungmin berkomentar.

"Makan bersama." Yunho menambahkan.

"Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama." kata Donghae menerawang.

"Menonton film bersama." Siwon sedikit tersenyum.

"Bahkan ke toilet juga bersama." Eunhyuk sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya namun kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Mereka bertujuh kembali tertawa karena celetukan lucu dari Eunhyuk. Sangat menyenangkan melihat keakraban yang tidak bersekat.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kedatangan keempat namja tampan itu. Yunho, prajurit abdi negara itu mau tidak mau harus kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Ia harus kembali ke camp militer hari ini.

"Yunho hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, hyung."

"Pegang senjatamu dengan baik."

"Tetaplah menjadi Jung Yunho yang ku kenal."

"Jangan menangis, hyung."

Yunho tersenyum setelah memeluk satu persatu sahabatnya itu. Ia berusaha mengontrol air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Maaf aku pergi lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah taxi yang membawa Yunho pergi. Namja tampan itu menolak di antar ke bandara. Ia berkata akan menemui orang tuanya dulu. Protes sudah dilayangkan namun Yunho tetap bersikeras tidak mau diantar. Dan mereka hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuhyun masih memandang taxi -yang membawa Yunho- yang mulai menghilang di kejauhan. Ia memandang kosong pada jalan.

"Hei, ayo masuk."

Tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah Changmin mengikuti jejak kelima sahabatnya.

Tiga hari kemudian hal itu kembali terulang. Donghae, Siwon, dan Sungmin harus kembali pada kehidupan mereka lagi. Yang membedakan adalah, Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Eunhyuk kali ini mengantarkan ketiga namja itu sampai di bandara.

Donghae akan terbang lima belas menit lagi sedangkan Siwon dan Sungmin akan terbang tiga puluh menit lagi.

Donghae segera beranjak memeluk satu persatu sahabatnya saat mendengar pengumuman pesawat yang ia naiki akan take off lima menit lagi.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa." Donghae melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di area pemeriksaan tiket.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, giliran Sungmin dan Siwon untuk pergi.

"Kami pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah memastikan pesawat yang membawa kedua namja itu sudah terbang, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan bandara lalu kembali ke rumah Changmin.

.

.

.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Changmin menatap keluar jendela. Eunhyuk yang sedang menyetir melirik lewat kaca spion.

"Apa?" tanya nya berpura tidak paham.

Changmin menarik napas panjang lalu melepaskannya pelan. "Waktu kita untuk berkumpul bersama."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia seolah terpaku pada pemandangan di sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Bagiku ini lebih dari cukup." Changmin melirik Eunhyuk lewat ekor matanya. "Waktu sesedikit apapun jika dimanfaatkan dengan tepat akan menyisakan memori yang indah." sambung Eunhyuk lagi.

Changmin merenung setelah memahami perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa egois meminta mereka untuk bersamanya lebih lama. Sekarang mereka memiliki hidup sendiri dan Changmin harus memahami itu.

Kyuhyun memang diam, namun telinganya mendengar jelas perkataan Eunhyuk. Dam Kyuhyun yang sudah mempersiapkan perasaannya sejak lama tidak keberatan. Biarkan sahabatnya memiliki hidupnya sendiri, namun pafa intinya status sahabat tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Changmin mulai mengemasi barangnya dengan bantuan Eunhyuk. Ia lalu duduk di ranjangnya.

"Hanya ini?" Changmin mengangguk samar. Wajahnya tampak keruh sejak kemarin.

Eunhyuk hanya menepuk bahu Changmin pelan lalu berjalan keluar.

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Ia lumayan -sangat- tidak rela untuk kembali ke Jepang besok.

"Hhahh..."

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela napas, Chwang."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang baru di buka Kyuhyun.

"Eomma bilang, terlalu banyak menghela napas bisa menghilangkan keberuntunganmu." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati Changmin.

"Hhahh... aku tidak bisa." kesal Changmin dengan tidak menghilangkan helaan napasnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Changmin lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. Sedikit out of character, namun Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya. Biarlah ia terlihat bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Kau seolah akan berpisah denganku selamanya jika seperti ini." ledek Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menghibur Changmin yang terlihat suram sejak kemarin.

"Aku memang merasa seperti itu, Kyu-ah." ujar Changmin terdengar frustasi. Kyuhyun justru terkekeh.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Chwang."

Namja penyuka makan itu sontak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan kanan Changmin. Ia menyodorkan kelingking kanannya lalu mengaitkannya pada kelingking kanan Changmin.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan senyum yang membuat Changmin akhirnya tersadar.

"Sahabat?" ucap Changmin dengan ragu. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hari yang akan datang. Kita memang berpisah, namun kita tetap sahabat. Mau sejauh apapun jarak memisah, kita tetap sahabat."

Changmin terdiam lama sampai akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum. Senyum -yang sangat lebar- yang nampak menggelikan di mata Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tidak siap hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aku mengerti, Kyu-ah. Aku akhirnya mengerti. Kita sahabat, kita memang sahabat."

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Changmin pelan dengan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya. Dengan kelakuannya yang -sedikit- berbeda dengan biasanya ternyata membuat Changmin mengerti. Ia lega, sangat lega.

"Ya, berpikirlah seperti itu. Jangan memikirkan hal yang buruk."

"Aku memang pergi, namun tidak dengan persahabatan kita."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja saat Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"Aku lebih baik melihat senyum selebar itu daripada melihatmu muram. Tidak enak dilihat."

Changmin berpikir lalu menaik turunkan alisnya. "Kyu-ah, aku baru sadar. Kata-katamu tadi sangat manis. Aigo... kurasa tadi itu bukan kau, Kyu-ah."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eum..aniyo. Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin."

Changmin menggoyang lengan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedanh merajuk pada eommanya. "Ayolah, Kyu-ah, sekali saja. Bicara padaku dengan kata-kata yang manis seperti tadi."

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kyu-ah... Come on, please."

"Tidak, Chwang!"

"Kyu-ah..."

"Aish... diamlah!"

"Kyu..."

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sebaiknya aku memasak makan malam saja."

.

.

.

"Changmin beranjak berdiri mendengar pengumuman jika pesawat yang ia naiki akan segera take off sepuluh menit lagi.

"Hyung..." ia memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Jaga dirimu di sana. Hyung berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan lupa menghubungiku jika sudah sampai."

"Tentu, hyung. Aku akan merindukanmu, sangat."

Keduanya melepas pelukannya. Eunhyuk mengusak surai Changmin pelan. "Kau harus mengunjungi Seoul lagi kapan-kapan."

Changmin menggangguk dengan senyum menatap Eunhyuk, "Ya, tentu saja."

Pandangan Changmin teralih pada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mundur beberapa langkah, ia memberi waktu pada dua orang itu untuk bicara.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Chwang."

"Bicaralah semanis kemarin. Aku benar-benar terkesan mendengarnya."

Changmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bimbang. Ia melipat bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda." Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ck, dasar!" kesal Kyuhyun dibalik punggung Changmin.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, Kyu-ah."

"Hm..."

"Jangan pernah berubah. Tetaplah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi sahabat Shim Changmin."

Kyuhyun kini tersenyum.

"Dan kau juga. Tetaplah menjadi Shim Changmin yang menjadi sahabat Cho Kyuhyun."

Keduanya melepas pelukannya. Saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Changmin berniat menarik kopernya namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menggeleng padanya.

"Jangan ucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Ucapkan 'sampai jumpa' karena kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Changmin kembali tersenyum. Ia mengangguk lalu mulai menarik kopernya menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Sampai jumpa..." teriaknya lantang tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang terganggu dengan suaranya.

 _Aku mengerti sekarang. Perpisahan yang kulalui memang bukan pertama kali. Mungkin kedua, ketiga, atau entah yang ke berapa. Sakit, ragu, khawatir, cemas, itu pasti terasa. Namun, janji persahabatan kami membuat perpisahan ini nampak tidak terasa. Hanya sebuah janji yang membuat kami saling mengingatkan, saling mmenguatkan dan saling mempercayai._

 _Kyu-ah, hyungdeul. Aku pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Sampai jumpa lagi._

Kyuhyun masih melambaikan tangannya walau Changmin telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pergi..." suara Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja yang tengah tersenyum di belakangnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baik, hyung."

Ia berjalan bersama Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan bandara.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Berhenti melangkah lalu menatap sejenak tempat terakhir ia melihat sahabatnya.

 _Sejak awal aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hari ini. Bahkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu aku sudah siap. Hari ini pasti datang, dan aku hanya bisa menguatkan hati._

 _Sebuah ikatan persahabatan tidak akan putus karena terhalang jarak. Tidak masalah dengan mereka yang tidak disampingmu. Yang paling penting adalah janji persahabatan yang selalu di pegang teguh oleh setiap dari mereka._

 _Chwang, aku akan merindukanmu, sahabatku. Sampai bertemu lagi, kau harus kembali._

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun dengan segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Eunhyuk yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya.

Biarlah seperti ini. Ini bukan akhir dari persahabatan mereka. Masih ada hari esok yang lebih terang. Dan Kyuhyun menunggu hari itu.

 _"Berbahagialah dan miliki hidupmu sendiri. Namun jangan pernah lupakan sahabatmu."_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

Finally, bisa ngerampungin ini fanfic yg mangkrak sejak awal tahun.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan selama fanfic ini berjalan. Maaf juga kalau alur tidak sesuai keinginan readers dan molornya update setiap chapter.

Terima kasih untuk yg setia menemani author sejak fanfic ini mulai di publish sampai end di chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk respon positif dan negatif dari semua pihak.

Thanks to :

Lydiasimatupang2301/meimeimayra/awaelfkyu13/kyutty8 STILE/nanakyu/cinya/wonhaesung love/angel sparkyu/pcyckh/lia/melani s khadijah/hyunhua/riena/dewidossantosleite/

Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya.

Mungkin ini fanfic yg bisa author publish di bulan February ini. Sekali lagi author minta maaf. Ada urusan di real life yg menyita waktu sampai akhir bulan. Jadi, maaf.

Intinya, author bakal hiatus sampai awal Maret dan bakal kembali sekitar akhir Maret.

Last, thank you very much*bungkuk90°


End file.
